Coach Jiraiya
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura ont une vie sexuelle chaotique depuis un moment, rendant leur entente électrique. Naruto et Hinata en ont une platonique qui commence à peser sur leur moral. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ils décideront d'y remédier en suivant le stage d'épanouissement sexuel du coach Jiraiya ? UA - Interdit au mineur - En Pause
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfic ;) _

_**Résumé :**__ « Sasuke et Sakura ont une vie sexuelle chaotique depuis un moment, rendant leur entente électrique. Naruto et Hinata en ont une platonique qui commence à peser sur leur moral. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ils décideront d'y remédier en suivant le stage d'épanouissement sexuel du coach Jiraiya ? » _

_**Rating :**__ M, car cette fic parle de sexe mes amis^^ D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser (parce que c'est __**important**__) que toutes les informations liées aux pratiques sexuelles évoquées dans cette fic sont de vraies informations que j'ai déniché rien que pour vous :P Bon, okay, je les ai dénichée pour la fic mais vu que j'écris pour vous faire lire, par extension… Okay, je me tais^^_

_**Infos :**__ Cette fic est un UA. Les couples principaux sont Sasu-Saku et Naru-Hina^^_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que lui emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**__ pour ses corrections _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Proposition de stage**

─ S'il te plaît ? insista-t-il en espérant que cette politesse allait la faire changer d'avis.

─ Non, réitéra-t-elle en quittant le lit pour s'envelopper dans son peignoir. Je ne veux pas maintenant, c'est tout !

─ On peut au moins essayer, tenta-t-il en se redressant dans leur lit.

─ Mais tu m'emmerdes, j'ai dit NON !

Elle avait presque crié son refus, énervée qu'il insiste autant. Elle le laissa en plan et claqua la porte de leur chambre derrière elle. Sakura en avait par-dessus la tête d'entendre Sasuke la supplier d'essayer la sodomie.

Cela avait débuté l'année précédente à cause d'une simple conversation. Ils venaient de s'étreindre avec passion et étaient encore nus l'un contre l'autre, quand Sakura avait posé une question qui, aujourd'hui, lui coûtait cher : « _T'as un fantasme_ ? ».

La réponse de Sasuke avait été longue à venir mais il avait fini par avouer qu'il aimerait essayer la sodomie. D'abord surprise par manque de préméditation, Sakura avait ensuite imaginé l'idée. Elle n'était pas contre la réalisation de ce fantasme malgré une certaine crainte, elle lui avait donc avoué qu'elle essayerait la sodomie un jour, autant pour lui faire plaisir que par curiosité.

Et ce jour, Sasuke l'attendait toujours en l'ayant réclamé un nombre incalculable de fois en une année. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur d'avoir mal et que, par conséquent, elle n'était pas prête. Mais son idiot de copain n'avait pas cherché à la mettre en confiance, se contentant d'envenimer ses refus à force d'insistance.

Et elle culpabilisait à force, regrettant d'avoir demandé conseil à ses amies de la Faculté qui avaient involontairement éveillé sa peur. Une lui avait dit que c'était vraiment douloureux, une autre qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de faire cela, une autre qu'avec de l'exercice cela devenait plaisant…

Elle avait alors fait quelques recherches sur internet, constatant que la sodomie était une pratique sexuelle qui méritait une préparation pour que cela soit entièrement et réciproquement jouissif. Elle anticipait la douleur, devenant craintive, mais cela n'ôta pas son envie d'essayer. Celui qui trépignait cette envie était celui qui demandait cette faveur !

Elle passa dans la salle de bains pour mettre une petite culotte avant de se rendre au salon. Elle attrapa le plaid sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé avant de prendre la télécommande et allumer la télévision. Elle zappa les programmes, ne cessant de penser au fantasme de Sasuke et à son insistance.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La plupart de leurs prises de tête avaient pour sujet la sodomie, encore et toujours les mêmes mots, le même scénario. Il lui proposait d'essayer et elle refusait doucement. Puis il insistait et elle réitérait. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se frustre et qu'elle s'énerve.

Elle soupira de lassitude. Maintenant, Sasuke allait se montrer froid et distant pendant un ou deux jours. Puis il reviendrait et s'excuserait en plaidant qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Il glissait toujours un _« c'est juste que j'en ai vraiment envie, mais je comprends »_.

S'il comprenait, il n'insisterait pas d'après elle. Elle, elle comprenait sa frustration et si elle avait pu, elle aurait rejoué leur conversation liée à ce fantasme pour ne pas lui donner d'espoir. Et elle ne lui faisait pas la gueule, elle, alors que depuis quatre années d'idylle, il refusait toujours le cunnilingus !

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le côté, regardant sa copine avec une certaine frustration. Il l'apercevait dans la pénombre, allongée sur le dos, la respiration légèrement saccadée mesurée par le soulèvement de sa poitrine couverte. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas joui et lui, il avait bien éjaculé mais sans réel plaisir.

Il soupira en détournant le regard. Il se mit sur le dos et ramena un bras sur son front, le regard rivé au plafond.

─ Je n'te donne pas de plaisir, affirma-t-il d'une voix basse.

─ Si, le contredit-elle.

Il dévia son regard pour réceptionner ses yeux nacrés qui recevaient le rayon de lune.

─ Non, et tu ne m'en donne pas non plus.

Il voyait à son regard qu'il venait de la blesser, mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité et le nier ne les aiderait pas.

─ Je suis désolée, dit-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

─ Mais non…

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente coupable, il lui assura qu'il n'était pas plus doué qu'elle parce qu'il ne réussissait pas à lui faire l'amour correctement.

─ J'me souviens pas t'avoir fait jouir une seule fois, continua-t-il. Et c'est frustr-

─ C'est de ma faute, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis frigide…

Elle rapporta les jugements qu'elle entendait autour d'elle. On la disait trop prude, pas assez entreprenante et bien trop timide, ce qui faisait d'elle une mauvaise amante et de lui un homme plaint. Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela et la coupa dans son autocritique :

─ Qui t'a dit ces conneries ?

─ C'est juste-

─ Qui ? insista-t-il.

─ Les filles…, révéla-t-elle avec angoisse. Mais elles ne disent pas ça méchamment, c'est genre : _« Tu ne lui as jamais fait de gâterie ? Pauvre Naruto_ _»_. Et je sais qu'elles ont raison parce que t'aimerais bien qu'on allume la lumière et qu'on fasse autre chose qu'un missionnaire alors que-

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Naruto qui embrassèrent les siennes avec tendresse. Sa douceur contracta son bas-ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ainsi. Elle s'empêcha de lui en réclamer davantage lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres et réceptionna son regard.

─ C'est vrai, chuchota-t-il. J'aimerais voir ton corps sans draps et pas dans le noir.

Elle sourit à son rire mutin pour la formulation incorrecte de sa phrase.

─ Et j'aimerais diversifier les positions, te faire goûter de nouvelles choses et te voir me sauter dessus parce que t'as envie de moi, reprit-il. Mais surtout, j'aimerais t'entendre gémir, te voir enivrée par ce que je te fais…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, la pénombre cachant les rougissements qui brûlaient ses pommettes.

─ Et ça, c'est pas de ta faute si j'y arrive pas, Hina. C'est forcément moi qui m'y prend mal sauf que je ne sais pas comment…

Un silence suivit cet aveu, le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre. Une boule d'angoisse nouait la gorge d'Hinata qui était persuadée que ses complexes étaient la cause de tout cela. Inconsciente de ses tremblements, elle glissa sa main vers la table de chevet et appuya sur le bouton de la petite lampe. Elle vit très nettement les yeux azuréens de l'homme qu'elle aimait se gorger d'inquiétude.

S'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, elle glissa le drap qui la couvrait alors que Naruto ne quittait pas son regard. Elle se dévoilait nue sous ses yeux pour la première fois et il ne regardait pas ?!

Cela ne venait même pas à l'esprit de Naruto. Il ne quittait pas son regard larmoyant parce qu'il y lisait de la peur. Elle avait peur qu'il la voie nue. Cela le vexait pourtant, il la recouvrit sans l'avoir regardée.

─ Refais-le quand t'en auras vraiment envie, lui suggéra-t-il d'un chuchotement.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et se tourna en vue de dormir, lui offrant son dos. Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes de couler, se sentant aussi honteuse que nulle. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les autres et se tourna à son tour.

Elle aurait tellement aimé être aussi à l'aise que ses amies, moins que Tenten et son langage cru tout de même. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être autant gênée par sa propre nudité, effrayée par ses propres désirs. Et si Naruto finissait par se lasser ?

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

─ Sérieux ? dirent-elles en chœur.

Tenten rit d'amusement en voyant ses amies les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il est vrai qu'elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé avant ce jour. Elle n'avait pas eu spécialement envie de raconter sa vie sexuelle avec Neji devant Hinata. Et pour ce qui était de Sakura et Temari, elle n'y avait simplement pas pensé !

─ Mesdemoiselles, le coaching sexuel existe, répliqua-t-elle, taquine. J'ai suivi le programme personnalisé de Jiraiya-_sensei_, un apôtre du sexe et tout ce que ça engage, donc, je te le conseille Hina !

─ Non mais okay, se précipita Sakura. Coaching sexuel personnalisé, mais..., comment ça ? Toi et Neji ? C'était quoi votre problème ?

Si Tenten avait dit qu'elle avait dansé nue en plein milieu de Konoha, cela aurait autant choqué la future pédiatre que l'idée que sa vie sexuelle avec l'héritier de la firme Hyûga ait pu être bancale.

─ Eh bien…, hésita-t-elle en lançant un regard à Hinata. Neji est…, spécial et je voulais m'y adapter.

─ Comment ça spécial ? questionna Temari en haussant un sourcil.

. . .

─ Disons que j'aime dominer ma partenaire, avoua Neji en évitant le regard de ses amis.

─ Style « 50 nuances de Grey » ? demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

─ Pas exactement, mais…, ça s'en approche.

Shikamaru souriait à la gêne apparente du Hyûga pendant que Sasuke s'en moquait presque gentiment, presque. L'amitié entre l'héritier de la firme Hyûga et l'expert-comptable de la firme Uchiha était assez électrique. Ils s'appréciaient, mais la rivalité de leur entreprise familiale respective laissait quelques traces.

─ Genre tu la fouette quand elle n'est pas sage, Hyûga ? se moqua l'Uchiha.

─ La ferme, répliqua-t-il.

Loin de se vexer, Sasuke émit un léger rire. Toujours aussi curieux qu'un coaching sexuel existe réellement, Naruto jeta un regard interrogateur à Shikamaru qui haussa les épaules en le réceptionnant.

─ Dis m'en plus, quémanda-t-il en revenant sur Neji.

─ C'est personnalisé, commença-t-il après s'être rafraîchi d'une gorgée de bière. Jiraiya-_sensei_ va vous poser quelques questions intimes ou personnelles et faut être franc.

─ Non mais sérieux, coupa Sasuke avec moquerie.

Il reçut le regard réprobateur de son meilleur ami aux yeux bleus et leva les mains en guise de promesse de silence. Il trouvait idiot l'idée de se faire coacher sa vie sexuelle, mais il connaissait l'envie incommensurable de Naruto à vouloir combler celle qu'il souhaitait demander en mariage.

─ Franc, okay, reprit le blond. Pourquoi ?

Ignorant le rire qu'émirent Shikamaru et Sasuke, Naruto accusa seulement le sourire de Neji qui lui répondit.

. . .

─ Plus tu seras sincère dans tes réponses, mieux Jiraiya-_sensei_ pourra t'aider à t'épanouir avec Naruto, expliqua Tenten en regardant sa belle-sœur.

─ D'accord, acquiesça Sakura, avide d'en entendre davantage.

Les trois autres jeunes femmes sourirent et Tenten reprit en incluant la future pédiatre.

─ Ensuite, il vous donnera des exercices à faire en parallèle des cours qu'il donne avec son épouse, très instructifs d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-elle. Il vous mènera là où vous voulez aller, à condition que vous le vouliez tous les deux.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sceptique. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi un coach sexuel allait l'aider à passer au-dessus de ses complexes ! Elle imaginait que c'était plutôt le rôle d'un psychologue. Elle soupira en conséquent, imaginant le long et fastidieux travail que cela allait lui demander. Et si Naruto n'avait pas cette patience ?

─ Je te donnerai sa carte si tu veux, assura Tenten en regardant Sakura.

─ Toi aussi Hinata ? demanda Temari.

─ Euh…, se reconcentra-t-elle. Non, non merci, c'est gentil. Je crois que, j'ai plus besoin d'un psy.

Elle haussa les épaules en se pinçant les lèvres, se sentant idiote. Temari fit un sourire compatissant, sachant que la pudeur d'Hinata était un problème assez important. Elles avaient partagé la même classe une année et Hinata ne s'était pas une seule fois changée en sport devant elle. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée que l'amour qui existait entre Naruto et son amie était assez fort et sincère pour l'aider.

─ Prends juste son numéro et réfléchis-y, proposa-t-elle.

─ Je vais essayer moi, intervint Sakura. On peut le faire en même temps si tu veux, on se soutiendra mutuellement. Et je peux attendre que tu y réfléchisses.

Hinata sourit avec gratitude en acceptant d'y réfléchir. Elle reçut trois sourires encourageant.

. . .

─ Ta gueule, vociféra Naruto en fusillant Sasuke du regard.

L'Uchiha se moquait ouvertement du blond qui acceptait d'enregistrer le numéro du coach Jiraiya dans l'optique de faire le stage qu'il proposait avec Hinata. Neji leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de son éternel rival de carrière, pendant que Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils en regardant le ténébreux moqueur.

─ Tout se passe bien dans ta vie sexuelle, toi ? questionna-t-il platement.

─ En quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua Sasuke avec brutalité.

Shikamaru sourit en même temps que Neji et Naruto. Sasuke n'était pas un homme très explicite qui s'amusait à partager ses petits problèmes avec ses amis, mais Shikamaru n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mot pour comprendre certaines choses.

Il faut dire que leurs copines et épouses se retrouvaient souvent à discuter chez lui et il avait plusieurs fois entendu des brides de conversation. Si Naruto leur demandait conseil, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hinata. Tout comme si Sasuke restait secret, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura !

─ Tu sembles frustré Sasuke, argua-t-il. Nerveux aussi. Apparemment, Sakura ne veut toujours pas que tu passes à l'acte !

Le regard que lui offrit l'Uchiha confirma qu'il avait vu juste.

─ Occupe-toi de ta femme au lieu de me faire chier avec la mienne, clos Sasuke d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune négociation.

Ses trois amis sourirent en conséquent et Naruto riva son regard sur la carte que Neji lui avait donné. _« Faut qu'Hina accepte »_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Hinata gardait les yeux rivés sur le repas qu'elle préparait, écoutant Naruto parler d'un certain coach sexuel que Neji lui avait conseillé.

Elle trouvait cela assez gênant d'apprendre que son copain avait eu une discussion avec son cousin de la même teneur qu'elle l'avait eu avec ses amies. Mais elle ne lui en dit rien, ne pouvant lui en vouloir d'avoir partagé un peu de leur intimité alors qu'elle en avait fait autant.

─ T'en penses quoi ? questionna-t-il.

─ Eh bien…, hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça nous aide.

Elle délaissa son wok et riva son regard à celui impatient et quelque peu inquiet de son copain.

─ Je suis trop pudique et je ne pense pas que c'est d'un coach dont j'ai besoin, plus d'un psy ! avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

─ Je vois, dit-il avec déception en baissant le regard.

─ Quand je me sentirai plus à l'aise, on ira faire ce stage, assura-t-elle.

Naruto releva les yeux pour réceptionner le sourire timide d'Hinata. Il le lui rendit plus franchement et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

─ Et si on faisait les deux en même temps ? proposa-t-il. Toi t'as besoin de gérer tes complexes et moi j'ai besoin d'apprendre à te faire jouir ! Une double action pour une double garantie, non ?

Ne quittant pas le regard sûr et d'un bleu limpide de son amant, elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Tenten sur ce coach, à l'encouragement de Temari et au soutien que lui avait proposé Sakura. Elle souhaitait autant que lui réussir à trouver l'extase ensemble. Elle avait les mêmes attentes et craignait qu'il se lasse d'elle si elle ne parvenait pas à se décomplexer.

─ D'accord, accepta-t-elle d'un sourire timide.

Il sourit avec gratitude avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était bien conscient que tout ceci était compliqué pour elle et il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'aider à s'épanouir.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Confortablement installée dans son canapé à regarder une série policière, Sakura sentit son portable vibrer sur l'accoudoir et s'en saisit. Elle accusa un message texte d'Hinata qui l'informait qu'elle acceptait de faire le stage d'épanouissement sexuel proposé par Tenten. Un sourire fendit son visage alors qu'elle la félicitait pour sa décision.

Elle reposa son téléphone portable et porta son regard sur Sasuke. Il était assis à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plasma. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la prude Hyûga cède aussi vite et n'avait donc pas cherché un subterfuge pour faire plier son copain à une demande qu'elle l'imaginait sans mal refuser. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer.

─ Sasuke ? J'aimerais te parler d'un truc, un stage…

Ne prenant aucune pincette, elle commença à lui parler du coach Jiraiya, jusqu'à ce qu'il la coupe dans ses explications d'un long soupir.

─ Ça n'te dérange pas trop de raconter notre vie sexuelle à tes copines ? demanda-t-il tel un reproche.

─ Non, au contraire, on partage nos avis et-

─ C'est personnel je te signale, la coupa-t-il avec engouement.

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui soupira fortement pour lui témoigner ô combien il la fatiguait.

─ Je ne leur donne pas de détails, abruti, s'énerva-t-elle.

─ Ouais, mais tu leur as parlé de mon fantasme et je les entends déjà te dire que tu ne devrais pas accepter, se braqua-t-il en quittant le canapé.

Elle le suivit, n'ayant aucune envie de lâcher le sujet.

─ Elles savent aussi que tu me refuse les cunnis, Monsieur le prude !

─ Je ne suis pas prude et tu fais chier, pourquoi parler de ça ? C'est personnel !

─ Bah excuse-moi d'avoir envie que mon mec me broute le minou, quand moi j'essaie de réaliser son fantasme ou, en tout cas, de trouver un moyen d'y parvenir, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Ce stage-

─ Va le faire seule, j'irais pas !

C'était catégorique, comme chaque fois que Sasuke souhaitait mettre fin à une conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait se préparer un thé dans la cuisine. _« Quel goujat, cet Uchiha »_ pensa-t-elle. Son frère était bien plus facile à vivre que lui, mais il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du cadet !

─ _Okay_, on ne fera pas ce stage, finit-elle par répondre, récoltant une œillade. Mais regarde bien mon cul là, regarde-le bien parce que tu l'auras jamais !

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il fallait qu'elle dorme avant qu'il ne la rejoigne sinon, elle dormirait une fois de plus sur le canapé !

Tenant sa tasse fumante d'une main, Sasuke obéit à l'ordre de sa copine et regarda amoureusement ses belles fesses rebondies jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir. Puis il soupira.

Il se sentait idiot. Sakura avait accepté de réaliser son fantasme et venait même de lui proposer une solution pour qu'ils y parviennent, et lui, pauvre imbécile trop fier qu'il était, s'attardait sur des détails sans importance…

Il but une gorgée de son thé en réfléchissant au stage d'épanouissement sexuel du coach Jiraiya. Il savait que Naruto proposerait ce stage à Hinata, tout comme Sakura venait de le faire. Et puis…, il s'avouait qu'elle n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle acceptait la sodomie pour lui, apparemment, alors qu'il n'avait jamais accepté le cunnilingus par simple crainte que sa mauvaise expérience se réitère !

─ _« __Mets __ta fierté de côté si tu l'aime__s__ »_…, répéta-t-il les propos de Naruto avant de soupirer. _Okay_…, putain de fierté ! Sakura ?

Il délaissa sa tasse en vue d'aller annoncer à celle qu'il aimait qu'il acceptait de suivre ce stage.

* * *

_A Suivre…_

* * *

15/07/2019


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant ;) _

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Aveux**

Hinata avait été rassurée quand le coach Jiraiya leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient télécharger le questionnaire sur son site internet, et le remplir à tête reposée, chez eux. Elle s'était imaginée devoir répondre aux questions du coach de vive voix, ce qui aurait été très contraignant pour elle !

Comme Tenten l'avait précisée, Jiraiya-_sensei_ leur avait dit qu'il leur fallait faire preuve d'honnêteté dans leurs réponses, mais l'exercice n'était pas si aisé. Elle butait encore sur la première question : _« Dans quel but souhaitez-vous faire le stage personnalisé d'épanouissement sexuel du coach Jiraiya ? »_

Elle leva les yeux de son questionnaire pour voir Naruto écrire sur sa feuille. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par les questions posées, ce qui ne la surprenait pas plus que cela. Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc, n'ayant aucune honte à dévoiler ses lacunes ou ses complexes alors qu'elle peinait à reconnaître les siens à haute voix.

Elle respira profondément et se reconcentra sur la feuille de questionnaire. Elle fit rouler le crayon entre ses doigts et survola les questions. _« À quel âge avez-vous perdu votre virginité ? », « Combien de partenaire__s __sexuel__s__ avez-vous connu__s__ ? », « À quelle fréquence pratiquez-vous avec votre conjoint ? »_ et bien d'autres dans le même style… Il y avait même des questions sur les positions déjà pratiquées et sur celles souhaitant être découvertes !

Respirant de nouveau profondément, elle s'encouragea mentalement à faire preuve d'une totale franchise et se mit à répondre aux questions en commençant par celles qui lui semblaient les plus simples.

. . .

Sakura terminait de remplir le questionnaire qu'elle avait imprimée depuis le site internet du coach. Elle trouvait cela assez amusant et se demandait bien comment Jiraiya-_sensei_ comptait se servir de leurs réponses. Il leur avait dit que cela l'aidait à comprendre leurs attentes pour ainsi les guider au mieux dans leur épanouissement sexuel.

En téléchargeant le questionnaire, elle s'était montrée curieuse en allant lire la biographie du coach. Jiraiya était un romancier écrivant des livres érotiques qui semblaient se vendre comme des petits pains. Il avait un Master en Lettres ainsi qu'une licence en psychologie. Marié à l'âge de trente-quatre ans avec Tsunade, elle lui avait soufflé l'idée de coacher les couples en difficulté.

Elle avait ensuite regardé la biographie de Tsunade. Celle-ci était sexologue de métier et avait participé à l'écriture du dernier roman en date de son époux : _« Les secrets du plaisir »_.

Ayant répondu à toutes les questions, elle leva les yeux sur Sasuke, qui grimaçait en regardant sa feuille. Innocemment, elle lui proposa un thé et s'attela à le faire pour venir poser la tasse à côté des feuilles du questionnaire. Elle y jeta un œil, lisant les quelques réponses que son copain avait mises. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

─ 14 ? T'as mis ta bistouquette dans 14 foufounes ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

─ Quoi ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive. J'ai galéré pour faire le compte.

─ Ça fait beaucoup je trouve, non ?

─ T'en as eu combien, toi ?

─ Trois, et le troisième c'est toi !

─ Ah merde, je t'ai pas comptée dedans, répliqua-t-il en gommant sa réponse.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en restant stoïque une bonne vingtaine de secondes, avant de préférer ignorer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle ne savait pas si un tel chiffre était une moyenne normale ou élevée pour un homme et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le savoir.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les deux couples avaient renvoyé leurs questionnaires au coach, une semaine et ils assistaient à leur premier cours d'éducation sexuelle que prodiguait le couple de coachs.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient en parfait accord pour une fois : ils ne voyaient aucun intérêt à suivre un cours qu'ils avaient déjà eu au collège. Mais leurs copines n'avaient pas cédé, ou plutôt, Sakura n'avait pas cédé et avait inclus Hinata avec elle pour donner du poids à ses mots.

Ils étaient donc tous les quatre assis sur des coussins moelleux, entourés de quatre autres couples et faisant face à Tsunade et Jiraiya dans une grande salle aux lumières feutrées.

Hinata savait que le couple de coachs avait dans la cinquantaine. À vue d'œil, elle trouvait que Tsunade était bien conservée pour son âge, une belle femme blonde aux yeux ambrés avec peu de rides marquées. Quant à Jiraiya, Hinata était indécise, ne le trouvant ni bel homme pour son âge ni véritablement laid, un savant mélange des deux qui devait sûrement faire son charme.

Celui-ci s'avança vers l'assemblée au moment où ces pensées traversèrent l'esprit de la Hyûga. Les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Naruto, elle écouta attentivement le coach.

─ Bienvenue à toutes et à tous au stage personnalisé d'épanouissement sexuel, clama-t-il d'une voix grave et portante en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que l'épanouissement sexuel me direz-vous ? Voilà une question pertinente, merci Monsieur !

L'homme que visait le coach comme étant l'auteur de la question, imita le reste de l'assemblée en lâchant un léger rire amusé pendant que Jiraiya faisait quelques pas devant eux. Il attendit que le calme revienne pour reprendre :

─ L'épanouissement est la quête du bonheur et c'est ce que nous cherchons tous. S'épanouir sexuellement, c'est accomplir nos désirs les plus profonds, c'est s'ouvrir pour recevoir avec abondance et se gorger des bienfaits du plaisir charnel. Pour cela, il faut se connaître soi-même, afin de recevoir. Et il faut apprendre à découvrir puis connaître l'autre, afin d'offrir.

Il marqua une seconde de silence en affichant un sourire.

─ Et là vous vous demandez : comment comptes-tu nous guider vers l'épanouissement, _sensei_ ? reprit-il avec engouement. Je vous répondrais : grâce à vous. _Vous_ êtes la clé de votre épanouissement.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause d'une seconde, laissant Hinata et Naruto s'échanger un regard. C'était exactement ce que Naruto voulait : que celle qu'il aimait s'épanouisse sous ses caresses. Hinata partageait ce désir, voulant apprendre à combler son homme et vaincre ses complexes.

─ Vous et votre moitié, ajouta Jiraiya avec un sourire charmeur. L'amour se fait à deux, mes amis ! Enfin, à deux, trois, dix, c'est vous qui voyez !

Un rire groupé suivit son ton taquin.

─ Tout comme l'amour n'est régi par aucune loi, le sexe ne répond à aucun code, continua-t-il. Il y a tout de même une limite à ne pas franchir, celle de votre partenaire.

Sakura tourna son regard sur Sasuke, qui le sentit immédiatement sans pour autant réagir. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle le regardait à cet instant : pour son insistance. C'est pourquoi il ne lui rendait pas l'œillade. Ils étaient à ce stage pour régler leur conflit là-dessus, elle n'allait pas en plus continuer de lui faire des reproches !

Quand elle le détourna enfin, il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif qui lui permit tout de même de la voir soupirer discrètement.

─ Durant les trois prochains mois, nous allons explorer ensemble votre sexualité, reprit Jiraiya. Je veux que vous appreniez à vous connaître vous-mêmes, puis à connaître votre partenaire afin que vous puissiez vous épanouir ensemble. Mon rôle sera de vous guider, celui de mon épouse sera de vous informer.

─ Le sexe ne se résume pas à une pénétration et ne se cantonne pas uniquement à l'image que vous vous en faites, continua Tsunade.

Les couples rivèrent leurs regards sur l'épouse du coach qui venait de s'avancer, laissant Jiraiya reculer un peu pour lui laisser la vedette.

─ Chaque vendredi soir, nous nous retrouverons ici même à suivre ce que mon cher mari appelle « des cours d'éducation sexuelle », reprit-elle. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer qu'est-ce que sont les organes génitaux, ni même comment on fait les bébés…

Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent un regard pour avoir effectivement pensé que c'était là le sujet de ces fameux cours.

─ Je vais vous parler de plaisir, continua la sexologue. Le plaisir au masculin et le plaisir au féminin, comment fonctionnons-nous exactement, quelles astuces peuvent nous guider vers l'orgasme et tout un tas de choses que vous serez sûrement curieux de découvrir !

Une vague d'approbation traversa les couples avant que Jiraiya revienne près de son épouse pour terminer cette première séance de bienvenue. Il donna des enveloppes kraft à Tsunade, qui les distribua pendant qu'il les briefait sur le fonctionnement du stage.

─ Le dialogue est essentiel dans un couple, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours comme pour votre vie intime. Parler de vos envies, vos désirs et vos réticences avec votre aimé est le premier pas vers l'épanouissement. C'est pourquoi vous avez tous dans votre enveloppe le questionnaire de votre moitié ainsi que l'exercice que je vous préconise.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Sakura était impatiente, marchant plus vite que Sasuke pour rejoindre leur appartement. Elle était autant pressée de découvrir l'exercice que de lire la totalité des réponses de son chéri. Lui était bien moins pressé, non pas parce que les réponses de Sakura ne l'intéressaient pas, mais parce qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'avait dit le coach et à la réaction de sa chère et tendre.

Il ne cessait de se dire qu'en insistant comme il le faisait et en refusant les envies de Sakura, il l'empêchait de s'épanouir. Depuis qu'elle lui avait proposé de faire ce stage, il se rendait compte de certaines choses. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait d'accord pour essayer la sodomie, un jour, il s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse, qu'elle avait simplement dit cela pour lui faire plaisir. Et à chacun de ses refus, cette théorie se confirmait.

Mais il était forcé de constater que, depuis une année, il était dans l'erreur et que son insistance n'avait pas du tout aidé. Et au vu du soupir qu'elle avait poussé quand le coach avait parlé des limites de son partenaire, il était dorénavant conscient qu'il avait envenimé les choses.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il suivit sa copine et referma la porte de leur appartement. Alors quand elle lui proposa de lire leurs réponses ensemble, appuyant que le coach avait dit que le dialogue était primordial dans un couple, il lui signifia qu'il préférait en discuter plus tard.

Sakura fut déçue, mais n'insista pas. Elle alla se préparer un thé avant de s'installer confortablement dans leur canapé pendant que Sasuke s'enfermait dans leur chambre. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le questionnaire de son amoureux avant toute chose.

. . .

Tous les deux s'étaient assis sur leur lit, se faisant face, et Hinata se montrait bien moins impatiente que Naruto. Alors qu'il entamait la lecture du questionnaire, elle dépliait le sien. Ce que son copain était en train de lire prenait plus de place dans son esprit que les réponses qu'il avait données.

Elle s'était montrée honnête et avait donc révélé des choses qu'il ignorait. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter d'oblitérer sa gêne et se concentra sur les réponses de son copain. Elle sourit en lisant la première : _« Je voudrais aider Hinata à faire disparaître ses angoisses et j'aimerais apprendre à la combler »_. Elle avait noté quelque chose de similaire.

Elle continua sa lecture et fut surprise de sa réponse à la question _« Combien de partenaire__s __sexuel__s__ avez-vous connu__s__ »_. Naruto ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était sa première et donc la seule. Elle releva son regard sur lui, le voyant concentré sur sa lecture. Elle l'imita et reprit la sienne.

Naruto fut le premier à replier la feuille du questionnaire pour prendre celle de l'exercice que le coach Jiraiya lui destinait, sans y prêter attention. Certaines réponses d'Hinata le perturbaient. Elle ne se trouvait pas attirante, n'aimait pas son corps, craignait le décevoir, appréhendait de potentielles moqueries…

Ce qui le perturbait le plus fut qu'elle avait peur qu'il se lasse d'elle et de ses complexes. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment elle pouvait penser de telles choses alors qu'il avait toujours été honnête avec elle sur ses sentiments !

Quand elle replia le questionnaire à son tour pour se saisir de l'exercice, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et leva son regard pour la questionner :

─ Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te quitter ?

Hinata releva subitement la tête, plongeant dans un regard bleu parfaitement sérieux. Elle se pinça les lèvres, gênée et honteuse, en acquiesçant d'un faible hochement de tête. Il écarquilla les yeux.

─ Pourquoi je te quitterais si je t'aime, Hina ?

─ L'amour ne suffit pas, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble et depuis notre première fois, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours aussi-

─ Mais ça va changer, la coupa-t-il.

─ Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder droit dans les yeux durant un instant. Il ne savait pas quels mots seraient assez forts pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais il tenta.

─ Tu sais, tu pourrais être moche, grosse, trop maigre ou tout ce que tu veux que ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, Hina. T'es parfaite à mes yeux et je t'interdis d'en douter. Jamais je n'pourrai me lasser de toi, jamais. Tant que tu voudras de moi.

Des rougissements tintèrent les joues opalines et un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Naruto lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il l'aimait pourtant, cette fois était différente. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui disait de cette façon ou peut-être était-ce parce que toutes les réponses qu'il avait mises sur le questionnaire étaient liées à elle et uniquement à elle. Cela lui donna assez de courage pour lui révéler certaines vérités.

─ Tu as dit l'autre soir que tu ne me donnes pas de plaisir, mais c'est faux, tu m'en donnes, c'est juste que… Je me sens ridicule alors, je me retiens. Mais moi, je ne t'en donne pas, tu l'as dit ça aussi !

Alors qu'il était heureux d'apprendre cela, son sourire se fana au ton de déception qu'elle utilisa pour terminer sa phrase. Il ne savait quoi lui dire exactement et se sentait mal d'avoir pu lui affirmer cela. Il lui offrit un sourire crispé et lui assura que cela changerait maintenant qu'ils commençaient le stage. Pour appuyer son assurance, il se saisit de sa feuille d'exercice.

─ On le lit ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

Après un sourire discret, Hinata vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'installer confortablement entre ses jambes.

─ Le tien en premier, acquiesça-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

. . .

_« Sasuke Uchiha, _

_J'aimerais que vous vous posiez la question avec sérieux : accepteriez-vous que votre partenaire explore votre anus ? Si votre réponse est négative, pourquoi refuseriez-vous ?_

_Votre amie n'a pas refusé votre fantasme et votre rôle est de la préparer à le réaliser. Vous devez comprendre ses réticences et ses craintes. Vous devez en parler avec elle, savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle est prête à tenter en premier lieu. Prenez votre temps, mon garçon._

_Votre premier exercice sera d'aborder pleinement vos attentes à chacun quant à la réalisation de votre fantasme._

_Coach Jiraiya. »_

Cela faisait bien la troisième fois qu'il lisait son exercice. Et il s'était sérieusement posé les questions.

À la première, il était plutôt catégorique et refusait clairement être sodomisé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'en approchant. Quant à la seconde, il était mitigé, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui le rebutait. L'idée même que Sakura puisse ne serait-ce que mettre une de ses phalanges dans son anus insultait sa virilité. Pire, s'il y trouvait du plaisir, est-ce que cela signifierait qu'il était bisexuel ?

Il quitta ses pensées lorsque Sakura entra dans leur chambre. Elle vint le rejoindre sur le lit, s'allongeant sur son flanc à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour la suivre et accrocha ses yeux émeraude. Il posa la petite feuille sur le chevet sans y prêter attention, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'il préméditait à son regard.

─ À toi aussi il préconise une vraie discussion ? demanda-t-elle comme une évidence.

Il hocha de la tête en détournant le regard. Il respira profondément.

─ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Sakura haussa légèrement ses sourcils roses. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui présente des excuses ! Son silence le laissa s'expliquer en révélant ses doutes quant à son accord pour réaliser son fantasme.

─ C'est pour ça que tu insistes ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

─ Ouais…, désolé.

Elle sourit et vint se blottir contre lui. Sasuke esquissa un sourire et lui embrassa le front. Il se sentait toujours aussi idiot, mais comptait bien rattraper ses erreurs alors il engagea la conversation en lui demandant ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle attendait exactement.

Sakura lui partagea ce qu'elle avait mainte fois tenté de lui faire comprendre. Elle révéla craindre la douleur de la pénétration et qu'elle aimerait y aller étape par étape pour apprécier cela et recommencer.

─ Quel con ! jura-t-il en se couvrant le visage de sa main libre.

Il dépassait la bêtise de Naruto, il méritait même la médaille du grand couillon ! Non seulement elle voulait sincèrement essayer, mais en prime elle voulait y prendre goût pour recommencer ! Sa réaction fit doucement rire Sakura, qui l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser, le rassurant du bout des lèvres, qu'elle l'aimait avec tous ses défauts. Il sourit et approfondit leur baiser.

─ J'ai fait quelques recherches tu sais, reprit-elle quand il lâcha ses lèvres. Jiraiya-_sensei_ m'a donné comme exercice de trouver comment je souhaite me préparer, et je sais comment.

─ Comment ?

─ J'aimerais essayer pendant qu'on fait l'amour, je te dirais si je me sens prête et tu pourrais commencer par un doigt ?

Sasuke acquiesça d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Enlacés, le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et très vite, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements. Sasuke n'avait envie que d'une chose : lui faire l'amour sans que cela ne se termine en prise de tête. Il occulta donc inconsciemment son fantasme et la proposition qu'elle venait de formuler.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Hinata se regardait dans le long miroir qui habillait la porte intérieure de la salle de bain. N'ayant pas réussi à trouver de psychologue qui pouvait la prendre au plus vite, elle avait fait appel à un coach pour prendre confiance en elle. C'était une dame très gentille, répondant au nom de Kurenaï Yûhi. Elle lui avait expliqué son problème et avait fortement rougi en précisant qu'elle suivait le stage du coach Jiraiya.

Kurenaï-_sensei_ avait alors décidé d'orienter son coaching de façon à l'aider dans sa deuxième entreprise. Son premier conseil était d'apprendre à se regarder avec les yeux de Naruto, seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son copain pouvait aimer de ce reflet en sous-vêtements qu'elle regardait. Il ne l'avait vu ainsi que très rarement.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur le bord du lavabo où elle avait déposé le bandeau qu'elle avait acheté.

L'exercice que lui proposait Jiraiya-_sensei_ était de laisser Naruto lui bander les yeux pour qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur les sensations. Il lui avait précisé que cela désinhibait d'être momentanément aveuglé alors elle avait acheté un bandeau de nuit. Cependant, elle se sentait incapable de laisser Naruto la déshabiller entièrement. Ne rien voir ne changeait rien à ses complexes.

Elle soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux. Puis elle se détourna de son reflet, attrapa le bandeau, qu'elle enfouit dans son tiroir de cosmétique, et se mit en pyjama.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

01/08/2019


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta **Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier exercice**

Sakura était bien contente qu'Hinata finisse plus tôt le jeudi, elle avait pu l'inviter à boire un café avec elle. Durant les premières minutes, elle se plaignit de ses horaires en école de médecine, qui mangeaient tout son temps libre, puis elles parlèrent du travail d'Hinata, qui était professeure d'Histoire-Géographie au collège public de Konoha.

Puis, sans grande surprise pour la Hyûga, Sakura aborda cette première semaine de stage qu'elles venaient d'entamer.

La future pédiatre était heureuse d'avoir pu parler calmement et simplement avec Sasuke de la réalisation de son fantasme. Elle lui raconta que, depuis vendredi dernier, ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois et sans que la sodomie vienne entraver leur entente, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis trop longtemps.

Sa joie se lisait sur son visage et Hinata la partageait, sincèrement contente pour elle et Sasuke. Mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment s'était passé cette première semaine pour elle, Hinata perdit son sourire et baissa le regard, honteuse.

Avec douceur, Sakura insista pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas afin de soutenir au mieux la copine de son meilleur ami.

Réticente et gênée, Hinata lui fit part de son exercice confié par le coach et de celui de Naruto, qui devait apprendre à la mettre en confiance et à la valoriser chaque jour. Elle ajouta qu'elle voyait un coach de confiance en soi et qu'elle avait acheté un bandeau de nuit pour son exercice.

─ Et vous avez essayé avec le bandeau ? demanda la rose.

─ Oui, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix et rougissante de gêne. Mais… J'ai paniqué quand Naruto a… Je n'y arrive pas, dès qu'il veut enlever mes sous-vêtements, je me bloque.

Sakura fit une moue de compassion en accusant la gêne intense de son amie. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais n'ayant pas réellement de pudeur, hormis celle que tout le monde possède, elle ne savait pas exactement comment.

Un silence s'installa, laissant Hinata ruminer ses complexes et Sakura chercher une solution.

─ Jiraiya-_sensei_ t'a dit de te concentrer sur les sensations, c'est bien ça ?

─ Oui.

─ Peut-être que tu devrais garder tes sous-vêtements, non ?

Hinata plissa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Sakura voulait en venir. S'en rendant compte, l'étudiante expliqua son idée. Elle lui conseilla de laisser Naruto la masturber pendant qu'elle avait les yeux bandés et en gardant ses dessous pour limiter sa gêne. Légèrement hésitante, la professeure finit par se dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais elle doutait en être capable.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Le visage de Sakura se contracta lorsque Sasuke força légèrement sur l'entrée qu'il convoitait tant. Elle cessa momentanément ses ondulations et se pinça les lèvres. Elle se croyait prête et l'avait même incité à réaliser sa suggestion de commencer par un doigt, mais l'appréhension la fit se contracter.

Le ressentant aisément, Sasuke n'insista pas. Il glissa ses doigts sur le rebondi de ses fesses pour venir agripper de nouveau sa hanche et la faire reprendre ses ondulations sur lui. Il était déçu que cela ne se passe pas comme ils le voulaient et l'expression sur son visage le fit comprendre à Sakura.

Ralentissant ses mouvements, elle accrocha son regard.

─ Réessaye, murmura-t-elle.

─ La prochaine fois, répondit-il de la même manière en dirigeant son bassin.

Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser en reprenant ses ondulations. En temps normal, il se serait énervé et leur câlin aurait pris fin là-dessus. Mais au lieu que sa réaction la réjouisse, cela la fit culpabiliser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle appréhendait autant alors qu'elle voulait vraiment essayer la sodomie. _« Si j'ai peur pour un doigt, comment j'accepterai plus ? »_ se questionna-t-elle intérieurement.

Sasuke tenta d'oblitérer ce premier échec en se concentrant uniquement sur l'instant présent. Lorsque Sakura lâcha ses lèvres pour venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille en lui chuchotant encore de réessayer, il renversa la situation en les faisant rouler sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

Il amorça des va-et-vient plus vifs, lui faisant aisément comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de réessayer pour l'heure. Il craignait une nouvelle prise de tête en insistant et appréciait bien trop d'avoir retrouvé une vie intime et amoureuse pour prendre le risque de tout gâcher à nouveau.

Sakura n'insista pas, mais cet échec et la culpabilité ternirent son plaisir. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son copain, mais rien n'y fit. Sasuke s'en rendit compte lorsque les gémissements de son amante se muèrent en légers soupirs avant de s'évanouir alors qu'il se libérait en elle. La respiration saccadée, il se retira presque instantanément pour s'affaler sur le matelas et soupirer de frustration.

Un court silence suivit, rythmé par la respiration du couple qui récupérait son souffle.

─ Pourquoi t'as pas voulu réessayer ? brisa-t-elle le silence en remettant sa culotte.

Il soupira de nouveau, n'ayant pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet. Le comprenant, Sakura vint se mettre à califourchon sur son copain, lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger et darda un regard sérieux sur lui en disant :

─ On doit dialoguer, mon hérisson.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire mi amusé, mi gêné au surnom affectueux qu'elle lui offrait à cause de son ancienne coupe de cheveux.

─ Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas réessayer ?

Sans réellement forcer, il se redressa et libéra ses poignets pour la capturer dans une étreinte câline, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

─ Ça me saoule qu'on se prenne la tête, Chamallow, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle sourit en glissant ses mains dans son dos. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il lui octroyait ce petit surnom, seulement dans l'intimité. Elle avait longtemps été déçue qu'il refuse toute effusion de ce genre devant qui que ce soit, puis elle s'y était habituée, appréciant d'être la seule à laquelle il montrait cette affection.

─ Moi aussi, ça me saoule. Mais ça va mieux entre nous maintenant, non ?

─ C'est récent !

Il se retira de son cou pour accrocher ce regard qui l'avait séduit. Elle grimaça furtivement et baissa les yeux.

─ Je suis désolée, je croyais vraiment que ça irait, mais-

─ On y arrivera, la coupa-t-il. C'est qu'un premier essai raté. Ça n'a pas marché cette fois, mais ça marchera peut-être la prochaine fois.

Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser. Elle se réjouissait qu'il le prenne ainsi et qu'ils soient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Après un an de discorde, c'était réconfortant.

Malgré une certaine déception, Sasuke était satisfait. Il trouvait leur entente très fragile depuis une année, et se sachant responsable de leur vie intime chaotique, il voulait absolument rattraper ses erreurs et se considérait sur la bonne voie.

Sentant le baiser s'enflammer, elle y mit un terme et quitta autant les cuisses de son copain que le lit pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire. Sasuke la regardait faire. Leur câlin n'avait pas suffi à le satisfaire et le baiser avait réveillé sa libido, sans compter que le corps dénudé de Sakura était un spectacle alléchant.

Munie d'un pyjama propre, elle lui jeta un regard et constata avec satisfaction que son cher et tendre était partant pour un nouveau câlin. Taquine, elle roula exagérément des hanches pour rejoindre la porte de leur chambre en disant :

─ Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux me frotter le dos ?

Il sourit et se leva prestement pour la rejoindre. Cette femme aurait sa peau un jour, il en était persuadé. Aucune autre n'avait réussi à faire naître autant d'émotions en lui, tout comme aucune n'avait réussi à le supporter, lui et son mauvais caractère, aussi facilement qu'elle.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

─ Que ce soit pour vous messieurs ou pour vous mesdames, l'excitation est cruciale, commença Tsunade. Elle vient avec le désir et doit être stimulée tout au long de l'acte, car, sans elle, la jouissance ne peut avoir lieu. L'excitation se manifeste principalement par une érection chez l'homme et une lubrification du vagin chez la femme.

Marchant de long en large devant les six couples que formait l'assistance de ce vendredi soir, la sexologue donnait son premier cours d'éducation sexuelle compris dans le stage. Jiraiya l'écoutait distraitement, regardant les couples de l'auditoire pour sonder leur réaction.

─ Le stress, la fatigue ou l'anxiété diminuent votre libido, continua-t-elle. Bien que l'acte sexuel engage notre corps, on oublie souvent que notre état d'esprit joue un rôle important, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais ce soir, nous allons nous pencher sur vous, mesdames.

Jiraiya observait les visées qui lancèrent un regard et un sourire à leur moitié, à l'exception du couple homosexuel et de la petite Hyûga. Elle avait seulement jeté un œil à son petit ami, confirmant ce qu'il imaginait d'elle au vu de ses réponses : sa pudeur bridait leur épanouissement.

─ Nous sommes toutes différentes, et c'est aussi valable sur le plan sexuel. Certaines aiment qu'on stimule leur poitrine, d'autres non. Certaines aiment être excitées par leur amant de façon suggestive, d'autres avec subtilité. Le plus important, mesdames, c'est de vous connaître vous-même.

Alors que Tsunade expliquait que la société avait longtemps freiné les femmes en considérant la masturbation féminine taboue, Jiraiya s'intéressait particulièrement à la professeure Hyûga. Elle venait de baisser les yeux et son langage corporel explicitait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué la masturbation.

Hinata se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise lorsque Tsunade**-**_sensei_ questionna les femmes sur le sujet, et priait tous les Dieux qu'elle ne soit pas interrogée. Elle ne s'était jamais masturbée et n'avait que très rarement masturbé Naruto. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas le révéler à haute voix, encore moins devant Sakura et Sasuke.

─ Merci, mesdames, reprit Tsunade, soulageant Hinata. Notre libido s'éveille surtout à la puberté. Vers cet âge, nous prenons conscience de notre corps, nous le voyons se transformer, et lorsque nous nous masturbons, nous apprenons à connaître nos zones érogènes, nous éveillons notre plaisir.

Une jeune femme leva subitement la main, attirant le regard du couple de coachs comme des autres personnes présentes.

─ Oui, Madame Okomoi ?

─ Si nous ne nous sommes pas…, masturbée durant notre puberté, est-ce si désavantageux ?

─ Pas forcément. Mais si une jeune fille en pleine puberté perçoit ses propres envies comme une faute ou une honte, quelle qu'en soit la raison, cela peut avoir des conséquences. Nous construisons notre image et notre confiance en nous durant cette période, l'enfance et l'adolescence jouent un rôle dans notre construction psychologique comme dans notre sexualité.

Hinata baissa de nouveau les yeux alors que Naruto la regardait en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens. Il connaissait assez sa belle-famille pour savoir que le sexe, et tout ce que cela englobait, était un sujet hautement tabou. Elle ne lui en avait jamais réellement parlé, mais Neji s'était montré moins réservé et Sasuke l'avait quelque peu informé.

─ Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se découvrir, ajouta Tsunade d'un sourire.

Jiraiya prit quelques notes sur son calepin, quant au couple Uzumaki-Hyûga, alors que son épouse reprenait le sujet de son cours.

─ Ôtez-vous le cliché qui dit qu'une femme est soit vaginale, soit clitoridienne, car c'est un mythe, annonça-t-elle, provoquant la surprise. Le clitoris est souvent défini par les écrivains comme le « bourgeon du plaisir » et c'est une image parfaite, car ce bout de chair est un capteur sensoriel.

Elle expliqua clairement que chaque femme est réceptive au frottement ou à la pression de son clitoris, à moins d'être victime d'une inhibition particulière, et qu'il est le meneur principal du plaisir au féminin.

─ Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des femmes atteignent l'orgasme clitoridien seules, pour quarante pour cent grâce à leur amant, continua-t-elle. Le plaisir clitoridien est inné alors que l'orgasme vaginal est plus complexe. Et nous ne l'atteignons pas toutes, seulement trente pour cent d'entre nous, et cela, souvent grâce aux stimuli de notre partenaire.

─ Oui messieurs, commenta Jiraiya, faisant rire l'assemblée.

─ Mais ne courrez pas après l'orgasme vaginal messieurs, dames, l'orgasme clitoridien est tout aussi profond et intense, et bien plus facile à obtenir !

Sakura leva la main à son tour, captant les regards de tous, dont celui réprobateur de Sasuke qu'elle ignora royalement.

─ Oui, Mademoiselle Haruno ?

─ Comment sait-on exactement qu'on a un orgasme ? C'est quoi la différence avec la jouissance ?

Sasuke avait une furieuse envie de trucider sa copine, ce que Naruto et Hinata sentirent de par l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait. Cependant, Sakura n'y prêta pas attention et restait les yeux rivés sur la cinquantenaire.

─ L'orgasme est une jouissance qui nous fait brièvement perdre le contrôle de notre corps et de notre esprit, ce que nous appelons le septième ciel. Il est compliqué de le définir, car certaines femmes vont y réagir en riant à gorge déployée, d'autres en pleurant, d'autres encore en criant leur béatitude… Cela dépend de chacune. L'orgasme est une brève et violente jouissance qui, elle, peut continuer et faire perdurer le plaisir.

Sakura la remercia d'un sourire et offrit enfin son regard à Sasuke, à qui elle sourit en guise d'excuses muettes. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir posé une question, il était juste gêné d'avoir attiré les regards. Et elle adorait le taquiner sur sa pudeur !

─ Est-ce vrai qu'une femme peut avoir plusieurs orgasmes en un seul rapport ? questionna un homme brun.

─ Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle d'un sourire. Mais ne voyez pas là une finalité, car une femme pourra préférer un rapport purement sensuel, dirigé par les émotions et les sentiments, qu'un rapport basé sur l'atteinte de l'orgasme. Les femmes donnent plus d'importance à ce qui les bouleverse émotionnellement.

Les femmes de la salle acquiescèrent à cette affirmation à l'exception d'Hinata, qui n'avait jamais atteint l'orgasme et qui se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise d'être si pudique quand les autres semblaient sereines sur le sujet.

─ Vouloir à tout prix donner un orgasme à son ou sa partenaire peut avoir un effet totalement inverse, ajouta Jiraiya en ne quittant pas sa place, récoltant l'attention. Si vous engagez un rapport avec pour but de faire grimper votre partenaire aux rideaux et que cela s'avère infructueux, la déception et la frustration terniront votre plaisir et celui de votre moitié.

─ A long terme, cela peut avoir de lourdes conséquences, comme une frustration constante qui peut créer des conflits dans votre couple, ajouta Tsunade. L'orgasme n'est pas obligatoire et nous n'en avons pas à chaque rapport. Votre but ne doit donc pas être l'atteinte de cette brève jouissance, mais un plaisir partagé.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Hinata regardait son reflet en sous-vêtement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. _« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se découvrir »_ avait dit Tsunade-_sensei_ et elle ne cessait de se dire que cette phrase la visait. Mais comment était-elle censée se découvrir ? En se masturbant ? Elle trouvait cela totalement incongru, surtout qu'elle était en couple et non plus une adolescente à la recherche de sa libido…

Elle se pinça les lèvres en pensant cela, car même si elle était bien une femme et non une adolescente, elle était tout de même à la recherche de sa libido ou plutôt, à vouloir l'accepter. Sa libido autant qu'elle d'ailleurs. _« Est-ce que Tenten, Temari et Sakura se masturbent des fois ? »_ se questionna-t-elle. Elle secoua sa tête en négation, se disant qu'étant en couple elles aussi, elles ne devaient plus pratiquer cela qu'avec leurs moitiés.

Elle soupira et se mit à penser à sa sœur et à son cousin Neji, se demandant si eux non plus n'avaient jamais essayé de se masturber. Elle n'oserait certainement pas le leur demander, pourtant elle aurait voulu savoir. Tout comme elle aurait voulu savoir comment sa mère avait vécu sa vie intime avec son père, parce que si Hiashi avait aboli tout sujet lié à l'intimité, comment avaient-ils fait pour vivre la leur durant leur mariage ?

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question : Mikoto.

Hinata avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Après plus d'un an à se battre contre la maladie, Yûki avait succombé au cancer. Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de sa mère, qui était devenue un des nombreux sujets que Hiashi avait proscrit. C'était grâce à l'amitié qui avait toujours lié Yûki à Mikoto qu'elle avait pu en parler un peu. Cependant, même si la Uchiha était son substitut maternel et sa confidente, elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, abordé un sujet sexuel, ou s'y rapprochant, avec elle !

Mikoto et Yûki s'étaient connues au lycée et n'avaient jamais rompu leur amitié, même après qu'elles se soient chacune mariées à un grand nom de la mode. L'entreprise Hyûga était spécialisée dans le mannequinat et la haute couture. La marque _Byakugan_ était depuis longtemps reconnue comme une marque de luxe. L'entreprise Uchiha était spécialisée dans la lingerie féminine et masculine et la marque _Sharingan_ n'était pas aussi réputée, mais bien plus accessible.

Malgré la concurrence entre les deux firmes, l'amitié de Mikoto et Yûki avait réussi à créer une entente cordiale entre Hiashi et Fugaku. Son père avait même de nombreuses fois tenté de la convaincre d'épouser un des fils Uchiha, Itachi de préférence, afin d'unir leur entreprise. Mais elle avait toujours refusé, considérant Itachi et Sasuke plus comme des frères que comme de potentiels amants.

Malheureusement, Hiashi était borné, et même après cinq années de couple avec Naruto, il n'acceptait toujours pas leur relation.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta à la question de Naruto alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, et regarda partout autour d'elle, avant de prendre rapidement son peignoir et l'enfiler au plus vite en répondant :

─ Rien, rien du tout, je…, je faisais un des exercices de Kurenaï-_sensei_.

Elle rougissait en se maudissant muettement de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé. Puis elle se maudit de penser ainsi. Ignorant son conflit interne, Naruto vint se placer dans le dos de sa copine, qu'il enlaça en demandant ce qu'était cet exercice. Gênée, elle lui en fit part, expliquant qu'elle devait apprendre à se regarder avec ses yeux à lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

─ Et ça donne quoi ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

─ Eh bien…, hésita-t-elle, se mordillant brièvement la lèvre. Je…, ne sais pas…, me regarder avec, tes yeux…

À son ton hésitant et sa gêne apparente, il devina sans mal ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il ne l'avait que trop rarement vue en sous-vêtements, l'apercevant généralement dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

Glissant ses mains pour venir enlacer les siennes, qui tenaient fermement les pans du peignoir blanc, il ne quitta pas le reflet de son regard.

─ Laisse-moi voir, alors.

Elle hésita quelques longues secondes, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

─ De quoi t'as peur ? s'intéressa-t-il.

─ De moi.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse dite d'un chuchotement.

─ De toi ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

─ De ce que je suis, de mon image, précisa-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. J'ai pas la silhouette qu'ont toutes ces filles, je n'suis pas toute fine. Je suis petite et j'ai trop de formes-

─ Ça, la coupa-t-il, c'est ce que voit ton père, pas moi.

Elle fut surprise de sa réplique assez véridique – parce que c'était tout de même ce qu'elle voyait d'elle aussi ! - et le témoigna en fixant le reflet de ses yeux azuréens. Il sourit, remerciant muettement Sasuke de lui avoir confié quelques souvenirs. Hiashi vantait souvent la renommée de sa cadette, qui était mannequin, tandis qu'il dévalorisait Hinata, qui n'avait pu prétendre entrer dans l'entreprise familiale.

Lâchant une de ses mains, il passa la sienne sous son peignoir pour caresser son ventre.

─ Kurenaï-_sensei_ t'a dit de te regarder avec _mes_ yeux, rappela-t-il en appuyant sur le possessif. Ils ne te voient pas souvent, mais mes mains…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, souriant à son rougissement accompagné d'un bref détournement de regard.

─ J'aime ton corps Hina, j'aime tes formes. J'aime te toucher, ajouta-t-il en frôlant sa poitrine.

Se pinçant les lèvres sans réussir à cacher son sourire, Hinata lâcha doucement les pans de son peignoir, qui finirent leur course à onduler sur ses flancs. Naruto ressentait son hésitation, sa gêne. Il aurait voulu lui donner ses yeux, qu'elle voit à quel point il la trouvait belle et désirable. Il vint saisir le col bombé du peignoir et le fit glisser au sol pour le pousser au loin d'un léger coup de pied.

─ Je sais pas comment te dire que t'es belle pour que tu me croies, dit-il en caressant son ventre à deux mains. J'ai pas les mots… Je te trouve parfaite comme tu es.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin qu'il n'apprécia pas beaucoup. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras pour la regarder dans les yeux, sans miroir au travers, et prit son visage en coupe.

─ Je suis sérieux Hina. Tu n'aimes pas qui tu es, ton image, mais c'est parce que tu ne vois pas celle que tu es, celle que moi je vois. T'es une femme extraordinaire ma puce, t'es généreuse, attentionnée, altruiste, bienveillante, intelligente-

─ Timide, le coupa-t-elle.

─ Et j'aime te voir rougir à mes taquineries, répliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

─ Extrêmement pudique, le contra-t-elle.

─ … en voie de guérison, finit-il par répliquer.

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux alors il reprit son sérieux et lui releva le menton pour plonger dans son regard nacré.

─ J'ai envie de toi, dit-il, la faisant rougir. Je te désire. T'es la seule femme que je désire.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, la forçant à s'accrocher à sa nuque. Leurs deux corps blottis, elle avéra qu'il avait envie d'elle, ce qui l'émoustilla et l'apeura en même temps. Lorsqu'il malaxa tendrement ses fesses, elle rompit le baiser, surprenant Naruto qui la questionna muettement.

Elle n'eut pas à s'exprimer, ses regards vers le néon de la salle de bain et le reste de la pièce, il comprit que l'endroit et la luminosité l'angoissaient. C'était sûrement cela qui agressait le plus sa patience et sa compréhension : elle ne se laissait jamais aller. Cependant, il réussit à cacher sa déception, ne voulant pas que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne s'envole de sa mémoire.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et l'attira à lui pour reprendre le baiser. Éteignant la lumière, il la fit traverser le couloir en perpendiculaire pour rejoindre leur chambre où la pénombre les attendait. À tâtons, ils gagnèrent leur lit et se glissèrent sous les draps. Immédiatement, Hinata se détendit et laissa Naruto la déshabiller entièrement.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

15/08/2019


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou lecteurs et lectrices^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews *-*_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta **Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un dîner révélateur**

─ C'est pas un mauvais garçon, défendit Naruto avec sérieux.

─ Le fait qu'il deale de la drogue ne fait pas de lui un bon garçon non plus, Naruto, insista Sasuke.

─ Avec la vie qu'il a eue, quels choix s'offraient à lui, dis-moi ?

Alors que les deux amis se querellaient une fois de plus sur l'un des protégés de l'Uzumaki, Itachi les regardait avec amusement en gardant le silence.

L'aîné des Uchiha trouvait que Naruto avait parfaitement su choisir sa carrière professionnelle en devenant éducateur spécialisé pour mineurs en instance judiciaire. Sasuke, lui, considérait que son meilleur ami avait trop d'empathie pour juger objectivement ces petits délinquants, omettant que ce n'était pas là son rôle.

De leur côté, Mikoto, Hinata et Sakura avaient discuté de produits de beauté avant de fixer leur rendez-vous avec leur aînée. Si la fille de Hiashi avait toujours choisi Mikoto comme son esthéticienne attitrée, Sakura hésitait à devenir une nouvelle cliente de sa belle-mère, venant tout juste d'accepter son premier rendez-vous, ce qui intriguait la Uchiha.

─ Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? la questionna-t-elle donc.

─ Eh ben, c'est assez étrange de se dire que la mère de mon copain va m'épiler le maillot, avoua-t-elle avec une petite gêne.

Mikoto sourit d'amusement tandis qu'Hinata réalisait un détail qu'elle trouvait très embêtant, d'un coup. Elle n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, se focalisant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de gêne paralysante en se laissant épiler le maillot par Mikoto. Pourtant, son aînée voyait son intimité en pleine lumière, et d'assez près d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle paniquait dès qu'elle était à demi nue devant Naruto.

Plissant ses sourcils de colère, elle s'injuria intérieurement puis s'autocritiqua en zieutant son copain, qui discutait avec les frères Uchiha. Elle considérait ses complexes injustes envers lui. Comment pouvait-elle encore douter d'elle alors qu'il était doux, compréhensif, patient et tellement aimant ? Et puis, elle savait qu'il avait été sincère en disant qu'il la trouvait belle et désirable, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à y croire ?

─ Hinata ne s'en inquiète pas, entendit-elle Mikoto.

Se reconnectant au présent, elle se demandait pourquoi et sur quel sujet son prénom méritait-il d'intervenir ? Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre Sakura et son aînée, écoutant l'échange pour tenter d'avoir une réponse.

─ Sasuke…, hésita l'étudiante, visiblement gênée. Il n'aime pas, il dit que ça fait gamine, petite fille quoi !

─ Et alors ? C'est ton corps, renchérit la Uchiha.

─ Euh…, intervint-elle enfin, récoltant leurs regards. De quoi vous parlez exactement ?

Mikoto et Sakura se jetèrent un regard amusé avant que la copine de Sasuke ne résume leur conversation. Elle ne s'épilait plus le maillot comme avant pour satisfaire son copain, ce que Mikoto trouvait dommage, conseillant à sa belle-fille de faire comme elle le souhaitait en plaidant que c'était ainsi que faisait Hinata.

Celle-ci prit une seconde pour s'assurer que les trois hommes avec qui elles étaient attablées ne les entendaient pas, avant d'entrer dans la discussion, regardant alternativement ses vis-à-vis autant que la nappe, légèrement rougissante.

─ À vrai dire, je sais pas ce qu'aimerait Naruto, je ne lui ai jamais demandé, avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

─ J'lui ai pas demandé non plus, la rassura Sakura. J'ai pas eu besoin, il me l'a dit directement. Si Naruto n'aimait pas, il te l'aurait dit, je pense. Et tu fais quoi comme maillot ?

─ L'intégral.

Sa réponse surprit Sakura qui savait que pour réaliser un maillot intégral on ne porte pas de sous-vêtement, ce qui l'étonnait venant de son amie si pudique. Néanmoins, la surprise passa rapidement : elle n'ignorait pas l'affection que se portaient ses deux vis-à-vis.

─ Et est-ce que tu changerais si Naruto te disait qu'il n'aime pas ce maillot ?

Hinata prit quelques secondes pour imaginer l'idée, mais cela ne la fit pas diverger de la réponse qu'elle aurait promptement donnée, alors elle finit par secouer la tête en négation, expliquant avec gêne qu'elle aimait le maillot qu'entièrement épilé. À cette réplique, Mikoto regarda Sakura qui haussa les épaules en répliquant :

─ Je vous assure Mikoto que je n'obéis pas à un caprice. Votre fils a un fort caractère, mais moi aussi ! sourit-elle.

Mikoto lui rendit son sourire, n'en doutant pas une seconde. Elle connaissait son fils et avait appris à connaître la seule femme qu'il lui avait présentée. Il fallait avoir du caractère, de la douceur et un décodeur pour réussir à vivre avec Sasuke, des armes qui lui avaient elle-même fallu pour vivre avec Fugaku.

* * *

.OoO.

* * *

─ Mais quel…, abruti ! se contint difficilement Sasuke.

Le torchon souffrant d'une poigne forte dans sa main gauche, il fusillait du regard son meilleur ami qui, lui, affichait un immense sourire idiot. Cette scène se déroulait sous les yeux d'un Itachi hilare qui, les mains pleines de savon frottant la vaisselle, bénissait le caractère bavard du blond.

─ Tu fais chier Naruto, cracha Sasuke en s'armant d'un verre à essuyer.

─ Quoi ? C'est ton frangin ! se défendit-il maladroitement. Il nous a toujours donné des conseils, alors je l'informe, vu que tu l'fais pas !

Son haussement d'épaules fit serrer la mâchoire à l'Uchiha junior qui se retenait à grande peine de lui jeter le verre, maintenant parfaitement essuyé, en pleine figure. Pour ne pas se laisser tenter par ses envies, il préféra lui tourner le dos, trouvant passionnant de regarder la vaisselle encastrée dans l'égouttoir.

─ Et vous le suivez pour quoi, ce stage ? questionna Itachi, faisant soupirer son cadet.

─ Avec Hinata c'est pas…, hésita Naruto, préférant ranger la vaisselle pour ne pas croiser leur regard. C'est pas super, enfin c'est pas nul hein, c'est juste…

─ Elle est hyper pudique ? résuma Itachi plus qu'il ne questionna.

─ Ouais, soupira-t-il. On suit ce stage pour améliorer ça et…

Ne terminant pas sa phrase par gêne, il laissa planer un silence qui attira le regard des frères Uchiha. Sasuke pouvait bien lui en vouloir d'avoir informé son aîné qu'ils étaient tous deux inscrits au stage du coach Jiraiya, la gêne qu'affichait son meilleur ami était assez surprenante pour le rendre curieux.

─ Disons que je manque d'expérience, rit nerveusement Naruto en se grattant la nuque.

─ Comment ça, tu manques d'expérience ? l'agressa Sasuke.

─ Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ?

─ Parce que tu fais chier, balaya-t-il. Réponds.

Naruto contint son envie de répliquer en voyant dans les pupilles noires de son meilleur ami qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir averti Itachi. Si Sasuke avait longtemps été ouvert sur le sujet avec son frère, cela s'était inversé du jour au lendemain sans qu'il ne dise jamais pourquoi. Sur la défensive, il consentit à répondre :

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j't'explique ? Tu l'sais qu'Hinata est la seule et apparemment, je m'y prends mal, tu veux un dessin ?

─ En gros, tu ne sais pas la faire jouir, c'est ça ? intervint Itachi d'un ton calme.

Baissant immédiatement la tension entre ses cadets, un don qu'il s'était toujours félicité d'avoir en commun avec Hinata, il capta le regard azuré qui lui affirma muettement qu'il avait vu juste.

─ C'est logique tu sais, c'est pas forcément toi qui t'y prends mal, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez sauté le pas ? Quatre ans ?

─ Un peu plus de trois ans.

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle n'accepte toujours pas ?

─ Tout, rit-il nerveusement. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vue nue, c'est tout le temps dans le noir, dans notre lit, sous les draps…

─ Ah !

Itachi ne savait quoi dire de plus dans l'immédiat, il s'était imaginé que cette étape avait été franchie depuis le temps, mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

─ Et c'est comment depuis ? s'intéressa plus calmement Sasuke, le laissant deviner qu'il parlait du stage.

─ On n'arrive pas l'exercice, avoua-t-il d'une grimace. Mais vendredi c'était bien, vraiment bien.

Sasuke refusa d'en connaître davantage sur ce « vraiment bien » dit avec un tel sourire, se reconcentrant donc sur la vaisselle à essuyer. Il écouta distraitement Naruto affirmer que le stage allait aider son couple, puis il se figea en entendant son frère s'adresser à lui :

─ Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Sakura ?

─ Rien, tout va bien.

Le rire de Naruto l'énerva, tout autant que le regard appuyé de son aîné qu'il sentait brûler sur sa joue gauche.

─ J'ai pas besoin de conseil, je suis un stage pour ça donc, merci de me foutre la paix, ajouta-t-il.

─ _Okay_, capitula Itachi.

Naruto esquissa un sourire en coin. Tout en rangeant la vaisselle dans les placards, il épiait les coups d'œil furtifs que Sasuke envoyait à son aîné qui, lui, restait parfaitement détaché en terminant sa tâche. Il savait que l'indifférence d'Itachi allait le pousser à répliquer.

─ Tu creuses pas ? Tu m'emmerdes pas avec tes questions ? Vraiment ?

─ Non, j'ai décidé que t'avais raison, répondit-il avec nonchalance. C'est pas parce que je suis ton frère et qu'on a toujours eu ce genre de conversation toi et moi, que tu dois ou _peux_ me parler de ta vie privée si t'en as pas envie !

Sasuke le regardait suspicieusement en terminant d'essuyer les derniers couverts, n'ayant pas beaucoup apprécié son petit sourire moqueur. Itachi ne s'en formalisa pas, et une fois leur besogne terminée, il leur proposa un thé pour qu'ils aillent se mettre sur la terrasse du jardin, recevant deux affirmations.

Ils préparèrent leur boisson chaude, quittèrent la cuisine, avec chacun leur tasse en main, et traversèrent le salon où les trois femmes buvaient le thé, installées dans les fauteuils entourant la table basse.

Celles-ci se turent lorsqu'ils passèrent et attendirent le cliquetis distinctif de la porte donnant sur la terrasse pour reprendre leur conversation.

─ Je l'ai été après la naissance d'Itachi, reprit Mikoto. J'avais pris du poids, moi qui étais toute fine, et mon ventre…, on aurait dit une carte routière à cause des vergetures.

Sa grimace fit sourire ses cadettes.

─ Je ne voulais plus que Fugaku me regarde, j'avais honte de mon corps, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir encore lui plaire ainsi. C'est ta mère qui m'a aidée.

─ Maman ? s'étonna Hinata.

─ Oui, sourit-elle en hochant la tête. Yûki n'était pas spécialement pudique et on se conseillait souvent l'une et l'autre.

Devant l'étonnement évident d'Hinata, Mikoto laissa échapper un léger rire sous le regard attentif de Sakura.

─ Ça t'étonne de savoir que tes parents avaient une vie sexuelle ? taquina l'aînée.

─ Non, je m'en doute, Hanabi et moi sommes là pour le prouver, c'est juste…, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Papa n'est pas…, ouvert, hésita-t-elle sur le mot.

─ Il s'est fermé.

Le ton doucereux qu'employa Mikoto attisa la curiosité d'Hinata, intéressant tout autant Sakura. Celle-ci profitait de cette conversation pour comprendre certaines choses sur son amie, qui était bien moins réservée à l'instant qu'elle l'était avec leurs amies sur ce genre de discussion.

─ Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler, t'étais trop jeune, continua Mikoto d'un sourire. Hiashi a changé après la mort de Yûki, il est devenu froid, aigri. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait son deuil. Il aimait tellement ta mère.

Hinata esquissa un sourire en réponse à celui de la Uchiha. Un sentiment étrange venait de l'assaillir sans qu'elle réussisse à le nommer. Elle avait tellement de peine à s'imaginer son père autrement qu'autoritaire, sévère et doté d'œillères plus épaisses que du cuir.

Ne voulant pas s'y attarder pour le moment, elle chassa cela en rebondissant sur le sujet initial qui l'intéressait fortement :

─ Comment maman t'a aidée à enlever ta pudeur ?

─ Elle n'a pas cessé d'être derrière moi, me motivant à l'accompagner au sport, m'emmenant faire du shopping, me valorisant continuellement…, énuméra-t-elle. Elle a boosté ma jauge de confiance.

─ Et c'est grâce à ça que t'es redevenue la Mikoto que Fugaku connaissait ?

─ En partie. Le reste, c'est lui qui l'a fait. Yûki m'a donné assez confiance en moi pour que j'avoue mes complexes à mon mari. Ensuite, il m'a rassurée, et petit à petit, tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Ça nous a même rapprochés.

─ Et après la naissance de Sasuke ?

La question fit sourire autant Mikoto que Sakura, qui se félicitait d'avoir malencontreusement révélé leur participation au stage devant sa belle-mère. Si le regard affolé d'Hinata l'avait d'abord fait culpabiliser, sa curiosité présente la réconfortait.

─ Non, je n'ai pas eu de problème de pudeur par la suite, mais…, hésita-t-elle. Je dois avouer que je n'ai connu que Fugaku alors, je ne sais pas si une certaine pudeur ne serait pas là, avec un autre.

─ Tu n'as pas eu d'aventure depuis que Fugaku est parti ? demanda la professeure avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

─ Non.

Hinata ne savait pas si cela la blessait, la tiraillait ou la désolait, c'était assez confus comme émotion. Cependant, elle comprenait maintenant les propos d'Itachi, qui lui avait confié être désespéré que sa mère soit toujours seule, même sept ans après le décès de Fugaku.

─ Pourquoi ?

Mikoto s'humecta les lèvres avant d'expliquer qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, du moins, jusqu'à récemment. Ayant perçu que son célibat peinait sa fille de cœur, elle se décida à révéler que son beau voisin, qui avait emménagé depuis un semestre, était de plus en plus proche d'elle et qu'elle ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent. Immédiatement, ses cadettes s'enthousiasmèrent en la criblant de questions, la faisant rire.

─ Calmez-vous, c'est rien de très sérieux, tout ça, plaida-t-elle avec amusement. Il ne se passera rien entre cet homme et moi, j'apprécie simplement lui plaire.

─ Et s'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié ? taquina Sakura.

─ Non, je refuserai.

─ Pourquoi ? s'injuria presque Hinata. T'es encore jeune et t'es une très belle femme.

─ Encore jeune ? J'ai quarante-six ans ma chérie, je ne suis plus si jeune que ça ! Et puis, il est plus jeune que moi et-

─ Il est marié ou en couple ? la coupa Sakura.

─ Non, pas que je sache.

─ Alors, je rejoins l'avis d'Hinata. Vous êtes jeune Mikoto, vous êtes une belle femme, vos fils sont assez grands pour vous laisser vivre votre vie et un homme qui vous plaît vous montre de l'intérêt, vous devriez vous laisser aller.

Hinata valida la répartie de Sakura d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire encourageant, et Mikoto ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Intérieurement, elle s'avouait que sa belle-fille n'avait pas tort, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à laisser un homme entrer dans sa vie ou, tout du moins, son intimité. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, elle reprit leur discussion de base :

─ Tout ça pour dire que je comprends ta pudeur ma chérie et que c'est déjà un grand pas que tu as fait d'accepter de participer à ce stage, sourit-elle avec affection. Ce coach à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, le bandeau est une bonne idée.

─ Vous avez réessayé au fait ? s'intéressa Sakura.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres avant d'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas osé en parler avec Naruto pour le moment, même si elle trouvait l'idée plus tentante depuis vendredi dernier. S'y intéressant tout autant que la future pédiatre, Mikoto l'encouragea à en parler avec son copain avant de fixer son regard abyssal sur Sakura.

─ Je suis surprise que Sasuke ait accepté de participer à ce stage, avoua-t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration pour la rose.

─ C'était soit il y participait, soit il faisait une croix sur son fantasme !

Pas spécialement gênée, Sakura lui fit part de la raison qui les avait menés à ce stage, laissant Mikoto deviner qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti plus tôt dans la soirée en lui affirmant qu'elle ne suivait pas les envies de son copain uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle était contente d'avoir une telle conversation avec les deux jeunes femmes. Premièrement parce qu'Hinata osait enfin lui parler de sexualité –un sujet qu'elle aurait voulu aborder plus tôt si sa fille de cœur n'était pas si pudique- et parce qu'elle appréciait sincèrement la petite amie de son fils cadet. Et puis, ce n'était sûrement pas Sasuke qui allait lui parler de sa sexualité, un sujet qu'il avait toujours fui !

. . .

En simultané sur la terrasse, Sasuke écoutait distraitement son frère parler avec Naruto, le conseillant pour l'aider à amoindrir la gêne d'Hinata, sans participer à l'échange.

Il n'aimait pas étaler sa vie intime, cela le gênait. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique, simplement réservé et, comme il l'avait maintes fois expliqué à Sakura, sa vie intime ne regardait qu'elle et lui. Il trouvait que l'entourage avait tendance à s'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres et cela l'énervait. Un conseil ou un point de vue n'était inutile que s'il le réclamait !

Il y avait tout de même eu quelques exceptions. Il avait eu assez confiance en son frère et en Naruto pour en parler occasionnellement avec eux.

Itachi l'avait de nombreuses fois conseillé quand ils étaient plus jeunes. À l'époque, ils avaient la même vision sur le plan amoureux : l'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucune envie de se réserver à une seule personne. Mais contrairement à son frère, il était catégorique : il était purement hétérosexuel. Itachi n'avait pas ce genre de frontières, ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'il ressentait. Un homme ou une femme, peu importait pour lui, du moment que tout était consenti.

Ils avaient plusieurs fois parlé de leur sexualité sans jamais rentrer dans les détails. Si cela n'avait pas dérangé l'aîné, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment son frère s'y prenait pour satisfaire ses partenaires. Il avait néanmoins écouté certains de ses conseils jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le refroidisse totalement : le cunnilingus.

Itachi lui avait dit d'essayer avant d'affirmer qu'il n'aimait pas alors, il avait tenté avec sa troisième copine. L'expérience avait duré à peine trente secondes et ni Itachi ni qui que ce soit d'autre, n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Depuis, il refusait de se confier à son frère sur tout ce qui concernait les relations sexuelles.

Avec Naruto, il acceptait ces conversations de façon occasionnelle. Mais à l'inverse d'Itachi, c'était plus souvent lui qui donnait les conseils. Cela l'avait toujours amusé que son meilleur ami veuille se réserver pour la femme dont il tomberait sincèrement amoureux. Mais quand il dénicha l'affection que le blond lui cachait pour Hinata, il avait vu cette chasteté d'un œil plus sérieux. Contrairement aux jeunes hommes qui étaient sortis avec celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur, Naruto avait reçu son approbation.

Depuis, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup que le blond lui parle de sa vie intime. Son esprit se refusait à imaginer Hinata de cette façon. Malheureusement, son meilleur ami était du genre verbal et peu de sujets réussissaient à le gêner, le sexe n'en faisant évidemment pas partie.

Et il fallut que Naruto se tente à demander conseil à Itachi sur le sujet que Sasuke abhorrait : le cunnilingus. Se retenant avec peine d'envoyer une pique bien salée sur la pudeur d'Hinata à son cher ami, Sasuke serra les doigts sur la tasse vide qu'il tenait.

─ Y a pas de recette miracle, répondit l'aîné Uchiha avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Juste, soit pas impatient, vas-y doucement, et écoute-la, elle te guidera inconsciemment.

─ Ouais, soupira Naruto en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil de jardin, impatient d'y goûter. Et c'est comment ? J'veux dire, c'est bon ?

Sasuke ricana mesquinement à cette question, attirant le regard des deux autres hommes qui avaient fini par faire abstraction de lui. Naruto fronça immédiatement ses sourcils blonds, n'appréciant pas le sourire moqueur du cadet Uchiha. Celui-ci observait sa tasse, mais sentait les regards sur lui.

─ J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, là ? questionna Naruto sans cacher être blessé de sa moquerie.

Sasuke leva les yeux et réceptionna ceux dotés de billes d'un bleu sombre, percevant le regard intrigué d'Itachi du coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas l'obsession qu'avait Naruto envers cette pratique qui le répugnait. Il respira profondément, mitigé entre se confier ou les ignorer.

─ Pourquoi t'as envie de faire ça ? finit-il par questionner avec une sincère curiosité.

─ Eh ben…, s'interrogea intérieurement le blond. J'sais pas vraiment.

Il haussa des épaules, le regard perdu sur un morceau du carrelage brut de la terrasse en réfléchissant pour la première fois à la question. Les frères lui laissèrent le temps de la réflexion, qui ne prit qu'une poignée de secondes.

─ J'ai juste envie de lui donner du plaisir, finit-il par dire en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

─ Y a d'autres moyens, répliqua celui-ci.

─ Ouais, mais le cunni en fait partie. La plupart des femmes aiment ça apparemment et-

─ La plupart des hommes aussi, coupa Itachi, récoltant le regard de ses cadets.

Captant leur attention gorgée d'une pointe de curiosité, il quitta le dossier de son fauteuil et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

─ Y a rien de plus intime et c'est excitant de lui faire anticiper la chose, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire. J'adore manger une femme.

Alors que Naruto sourit à cette affirmation gourmande, Sasuke y grimaça, ce qu'Itachi ne manqua pas.

─ Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? questionna-t-il son frère.

Celui-ci soupira fortement en baissant le regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à la question pourtant, une part de lui voulait avoir des réponses. Il refusait encore de se l'avouer, mais que Sakura ait éventuellement réclamé cette gâterie l'incitait à s'y intéresser.

S'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, il révéla avoir essayé une fois et que cela l'avait dégoûté. Répondant à la question muette de son frère dont il intercepta le regard, il expliqua que l'odeur l'avait rebuté au point de lui donner des hauts le cœur en y mettant la langue. Il était conscient de ses rougeurs et tentait de les cacher avec sa mèche.

─ Et t'as jamais retenté avec une autre ? s'intéressa Itachi, voyant son frère y répondre négativement d'un mouvement de tête. Tu sais, les femmes n'ont pas toutes le même goût et la même odeur. Et y a des chances que ta copine de l'époque ait eu une mauvaise hygiène ou une MST.

Sasuke riva ses onyx à celles de son aîné, soudainement intéressé par cette révélation. Naruto était déjà parfaitement attentif, se gorgeant de l'expérience d'Itachi en espérant un jour réussir à décomplexer Hinata au point qu'elle le laisse lui offrir cette faveur.

─ Faut tâter le terrain si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! s'amusa l'aîné en s'adossant de nouveau.

─ Comment ça ? interrogea Naruto.

─ Sens ou lèche tes doigts, tu verras, haussa-t-il des épaules. Et si vraiment l'odeur ou le goût te dégoûtent, Sasuke, y a des gels intimes aromatisés, goût fraise c'est pas mauvais !

Sasuke ne put refréner son sourire d'amusement et baissa la tête en conséquent, pendant que Naruto affichait le sien sans pudeur ni moquerie.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

01/09/2019


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou Lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le plaisir au masculin**

Hinata quitta la salle de bain en serrant le bandeau de nuit dans sa main. Depuis le dîner chez les Uchiha, elle ne cessait d'y penser : sa pudeur injuste, la conversation avec Sakura et Mikoto, ses complexes… Depuis deux jours, elle se répétait qu'elle devait braver ses craintes si elle souhaitait que son couple s'épanouisse. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre Naruto lui dire qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de plaisir.

Respirant profondément en s'encourageant mentalement, elle traversa le couloir pour gagner la chambre d'où provenait le son de la télévision. Entrant dans la pénombre de la pièce à la décoration pastel, elle trouva Naruto allongé sur leur lit à regarder un film, un bras replié derrière la tête et ne portant qu'un bas de jogging. Elle esquissa un sourire charmé.

Venant s'allonger près de lui, elle réceptionna ses yeux bleutés qui descendirent sur le bandeau noir qu'elle tenait de sa main droite avant de revenir sur elle, gorgés de surprise. Les joues brûlantes de gêne, elle évita son regard par à-coup en lui proposant ce que Sakura lui avait soufflé pour limiter sa gêne tout en réalisant partiellement l'exercice.

Naruto laissa ses yeux parcourir l'épaule opaline que le tee-shirt trop grand de sa copine laissait à l'air libre, l'écoutant attentivement. Il ne fut pas déçu qu'elle appréhende toujours qu'il la déshabille entièrement, il était plutôt ravi de sa proposition. Il le témoigna d'un regard avide quand il intercepta ses pupilles blanches, et répondit au sourire timide qu'elle fit.

Se redressant légèrement pour s'adosser à la tête du lit, il coupa le son de la télévision et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer.

─ Viens là, dit-il en la mettant dos à lui entre ses jambes.

Il lui embrassa la joue et lui prit le bandeau des mains pour le glisser sur ses yeux et entraver sa vue. Immédiatement, Hinata dut refouler sa crainte en se répétant qu'elle avait confiance en Naruto. Elle sentit ses lèvres parsemer subtilement sa gorge alors qu'il remontait lentement son large tee-shirt pour toucher sa peau dénudée.

─ Détends-toi ma puce, chuchota-t-il, décelant sa tension.

Elle inspira et expira lentement. Naruto fit preuve de patience, caressant seulement son ventre ou ses côtes. Lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'abaisser, il remonta le tissu et lui fit lever les bras pour le retirer. Il l'attira ensuite contre son torse avant de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses épaules, le nez dans ses cheveux.

─ Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit d'amusement en sentant son nez la chatouiller. Récupérant une de ses mains en laissant l'autre continuer ses douces caresses, il lança la playlist sensuelle qu'il avait créée spécialement pour eux. Puis il délaissa son smartphone et porta toute son attention sur sa copine.

Durant de longues minutes, il se contenta de lui caresser la peau du bout des doigts. Il les fit glisser sur son ventre en venant embrasser sa gorge. Entre deux baisers, il lui demanda d'un chuchotement de lui raconter sa journée, voulant lui faire occulter ses angoisses. S'exécutant d'un murmure, Hinata le sentait l'effleurer, et là où ses doigts passaient, sa peau frissonnait.

Naruto l'écoutait distraitement, regardant ses gestes. Il n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de la voir si dévêtue et de sa position, la vue était exquise. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours connue pudique, elle avait un goût certain pour la lingerie. Il glissa la pulpe de ses doigts sur le galbe de sa poitrine que dessinait la dentelle noire et la peau opaline se couvrit de frissons.

Elle inspira et s'humecta les lèvres. Les effleurements étaient des caresses érotiques qui éveillaient ses sens et la détendaient complètement. Ses murmures devinrent espacés, entrecoupés par une respiration lascive. Lorsqu'il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa nuque en descendant une main sur son ventre, un frisson délectable la parcourut, la faisant discrètement soupirer. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui dans une demande muette d'un baiser.

Naruto le lui offrit, se montrant aussi langoureux que d'habitude. Alors que ses doigts continuaient d'effleurer un sein, son autre main se faufila sous la dentelle assortie. Quand il frôla sa bille de plaisir, les mains d'Hinata se serrèrent sur ses cuisses. C'était la première fois qu'il la caressait ainsi, sous la luminosité tamisée de la télévision, et par pure envie de faire perdurer ce moment, il la fit languir, suivant le rythme des basses qu'offrait la musique.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour que les siennes sillonnent sa peau frémissante, se délectant des quelques soupirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Apparemment, Jiraiya-_sensei_ n'avait pas menti, l'obstruction de sa vue la désinhibait quelque peu. Et l'entendre témoigner du contentement, même aussi faiblement, l'attisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ses doigts s'investirent plus profondément, la forçant à se pincer les lèvres. De façon inconsciente, elle s'adossa plus confortablement contre son torse, appuyant sur son entrejambe en éveil.

Plongée dans une obscurité absolue, Hinata oubliait que des yeux bleus l'observaient, mais elle sentait le corps de Naruto augmenter en température, son parfum boisé envahir son odorat, sa respiration s'accélérer, ses doigts la cajoler… Tout son être réagissait aux moindres frissons qui saisissaient son épiderme, ignorant que son corps ondulait pour répondre aux caresses de son homme.

Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque Naruto étouffa un gémissement dans son cou et prit conscience de leur excitation respective. Il la sentit se tendre contre lui, mais poursuivit ses caresses en ramenant ses lèvres à son oreille, lui en mordillant sensuellement le lobe.

─ Continue, tu m'excites, susurra-t-il.

Une vague de chaleur envahit Hinata à ces mots, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement, ses craintes s'effacèrent et elle se laissa porter par les sensations, reprenant ses ondulations lascives. Naruto amplifia ses caresses en venant doucement torturer son clitoris alors que son autre main se glissait entre la dentelle et son sein.

Elle délaissa une de ses cuisses pour saisir sa nuque d'une main. Elle sentait le plaisir bouillonner en elle et l'étouffait en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres avides. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de Naruto qu'en cet instant. Elle voulait le sentir plus près qu'il ne l'était. Ses fesses se frottaient à son érection en suivant le rythme des caresses qui l'électrisait.

Quand une intense décharge électrique lui saisit les reins, elle lâcha la bouche de Naruto, mais ne décolla pas leurs lèvres entrouvertes en pressant sur sa nuque, retenant impulsivement sa respiration. Il accéléra sa douce torture, accueillant la sienne avec délectation. Le corps d'Hinata se contracta et elle saisit les lèvres collées aux siennes, son gémissement étouffant celui rauque de Naruto.

Leurs lèvres restèrent collées durant de longues secondes alors que leurs corps savouraient la jouissance. Puis elle l'embrassa pleinement, encore sous l'impulsion du plaisir. L'intensité du baiser qu'ils échangeaient se calma doucement jusqu'à devenir plus langoureux.

Toujours aveuglée, Hinata se sentait étrangement sereine, le corps lourd blotti contre celui chaud et incroyablement confortable de son homme. Inconsciemment, elle soupira son bien-être lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, le faisant sourire.

Naruto récupéra ses mains alors elle s'écarta légèrement et retira le bandeau, clignant des paupières pour récupérer une vue distincte. Immédiatement, elle le vit se lécher les doigts, ce qui la fit violemment rougir. Elle lui attrapa le poignet en disant :

─ Fais pas ça.

─ Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

─ Eh bien…, hésita-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, le libérant. C'est pas très…, enfin, c'est…

Naruto sourit d'amusement à sa gêne.

─ C'est quoi ? Sale ? s'amusa-t-il en léchant son majeur.

─ Non, mais…, grimaça-t-elle. Ça n'doit pas être très bon et-

─ Au contraire, t'as bon goût.

Hinata s'empourpra davantage. Elle avait toujours eu peur que l'odeur ou le goût d'un fluide intime soit répugnant, mais, à l'évidence, son copain ne pensait pas la même chose. Ne voulant pas épiloguer sur cela, elle détourna le regard alors qu'il finissait de lécher son index. Timidement, elle caressa l'avant-bras bronzé qui enserrait son ventre de façon presque possessive, et finit par murmurer :

─ Est-ce que…, c'était bien ?

Souriant, Naruto délaissa ses doigts pour l'enlacer à deux bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour inspirer l'odeur habituelle, néanmoins addictive, de son lait pour le corps.

─ C'était bon, susurra-t-il, la faisant sourire. Putain, j't'ai fait jouir !

Son ton victorieux la fit doucement rire avant qu'elle ne demande, avec une légère gêne, si lui aussi y avait pris du plaisir.

─ Hum…, fit-il, la comblant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement, le forçant au silence. Il y répondit en resserrant son étreinte sur elle, satisfait. Ils s'abandonnèrent ainsi à quelques baisers pendant de longues minutes, puis il mit fin à ces tendresses en clamant, d'une joie parfaitement assumée, qu'il devait prendre une douche maintenant que son caleçon était souillé.

Hinata rougit en se décalant pour le laisser filer dans la salle de bain, recevant un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Une fois seule, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire qu'elle cacha de ses mains en sentant ses pommettes s'embraser de nouveau. _« Alors…, c'est ça, jouir ? »_ se questionna-t-elle. Elle découvrit son visage et s'allongea confortablement, laissant son regard se perdre sur le plafond.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti… cela ! Aucun de leurs ébats n'avait été si intense. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'exceptionnel selon elle, ils n'avaient même pas vraiment fait l'amour, pourtant… Pourtant, elle y avait pris bien plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa main droite se leva et son regard se baissa en simultané, faisant rencontrer le bandeau noir à ses yeux nacrés. _« Merci Coach »_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle repensa alors au ravissement qu'avait témoigné Naruto et se mordilla la lèvre. Cela lui rappela leur première fois, si maladroite, mais tant désirée. Elle avait longtemps cru l'effrayer à cause de ses complexes, mais, dorénavant, elle savait qu'il avait tout simplement été intimidé pour la même raison qu'elle. Un sourire dessina ses lèvres.

Même si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à laisser Naruto la déshabiller entièrement, elle était heureuse et considérait son exercice accompli, prête à connaître le prochain. Elle lui avait offert du plaisir et cela lui donnait une impression de légèreté. Comme un souffle de courage.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Sakura n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'au précédent, étant silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route pour se rendre au cours d'éducation sexuelle du couple de coachs. Sasuke ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, se doutant qu'elle était déçue. Leur deuxième essai s'était montré tout aussi frustrant que le premier et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas rattrapé cela sous la douche.

Sakura était rarement morose, ou plutôt, elle ne le montrait que très occasionnellement. Elle avait tendance à se cacher derrière un sourire et une positivité qui lui allait à ravir, mais qui pouvait parfois lui peser lourd. Il n'aimait pas la voir si calme et silencieuse, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Rivant son regard sur la sexologue qui s'avançait, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa copine, qui lui offrit un bref regard.

─ Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ? engagea Tsunade en se tenant les mains.

Elle reçut des retours enjoués à son bonsoir, voyant des sourires se dessiner sur les visages. En retrait, assis sur son fauteuil en osier couvert de coussins écrus, Jiraiya s'intéressa prioritairement aux sept hommes de l'assemblée, son bloc-notes ouvert sur ses genoux et un crayon en mains.

─ Tout comme vous, mesdames, les hommes sont un condensé de nuances, et ce soir, j'aimerais vous montrer ces couleurs.

Le romancier esquissa un sourire amusé à la poésie de son épouse en s'attardant sur les réactions des couples. Chacun montrait de la curiosité, concentrée pour les hommes et luxueuse pour la plupart des femmes. Il s'étonna de voir cette lueur dans le regard de la Hyûga.

De son côté, Sasuke fut rassuré de voir sa copine soudainement intéressée avant qu'elle ne lui jette un coup d'œil plus brillant que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui sourit. À l'instant précis, impulsivement, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il s'humecta les lèvres à la place et reporta son attention sur Tsunade.

─ La masturbation n'est pas un secret pour vous, pas vrai ? taquina la cinquantenaire, arrachant des sourires aux couples. Pourtant, malgré les apparences, les hommes ne sont pas tous à l'aise avec la sexualité, en règle générale. Les hommes doivent remplir certains critères pour prétendre en être un : réussir sa vie, être bel homme, rabattre la cuvette des toilettes…

Un léger rire collectif répondit au sourire de la sexologue qui lâcha ses doigts sur lesquels elle avait énuméré.

─ Les hommes sont souvent plus fragiles qu'on ne le pense et cela vaut aussi sur le plan sexuel, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement. Le plaisir masculin est méconnu et cantonné à certains clichés. De plus, il y a une sorte de compétition silencieuse et malsaine qui se vit fortement à l'adolescence.

Alors que Jiraiya étudiait minutieusement les réactions de chaque couple, Tsunade détaillait les complexes masculins qui étaient soit méconnus, soit pris à la légère. Elle commença avec un complexe que tous pouvaient mesurer : la taille de leur sexe.

─ Trop fine ou trop large, trop petite ou trop longue, la taille de la verge est un complexe très courant qui en entraîne d'autres, dit-elle en marchant d'un pas calme. Le sexe de l'homme véhicule l'image de sa virilité et cette image se construit, comme pour nous mesdames, au moment de l'adolescence.

Certaines femmes jetèrent un regard à leur conjoint, un regard qui permit à Jiraiya de savoir quels hommes étaient plus ou moins victime du « complexe du vestiaire », comme les sexologues le nommaient. Il n'y eut aucune réaction du couple Uchiha-Haruno, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du couple Uzumaki-Hyûga.

─ Comme je vous le disais, à ce complexe, s'en ajoutent d'autres, plus précisément, celui de la performance. Combien de temps dure-t-il ? A-t-il la capacité de faire grimper son ou sa partenaire au rideau ? Voilà des questions qui traversent les esprits masculins, car il est de notoriété qu'un amant soit bon et endurant.

Le silence accueillait les propos de Tsunade, les couples étant tous concentrés et assez curieux d'en connaître davantage.

─ Et à ces complexes s'ajoute que le plaisir masculin est souvent délaissé pour mettre en avant le plaisir féminin. Mais avant de vous donner quelques explications pour mieux comprendre la jouissance des hommes, laissez-moi rassurer ces messieurs.

Naruto perçut le sourire de la coach comme un encouragement presque maternel. À vrai dire, il ne savait s'il le percevait ainsi à cause de sa nervosité actuelle ou parce qu'elle avait vraiment souri de cette façon.

Il faisait partie de ces hommes complexés et n'en n'avait jamais réellement parlé, mais, au vu du regard que lui avait lancé Hinata quelques secondes plus tôt, il était certain qu'elle l'avait deviné. Contrairement à la généralité, il n'était pas complexé parce qu'il trouvait son sexe trop petit ou trop fin, mais pour le contraire.

Se comparer avec les autres garçons de son âge, comme Sasuke par exemple, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas dans la moyenne de ses compères, mais au-dessus. Il avait souvent entendu son entourage masculin lui dire des _« Elles doivent se faire plaisir avec toi, mon cochon ! »_ ou encore _« T'as réussi à trouver des capotes à ta taille ? »_ qui s'accompagnaient de tons moqueurs.

Il s'était donc enfermé dans l'idée qu'il ferait peur aux filles si jamais elles voyaient comment il était bâti, ou qu'il ne tomberait que sur des « chaudasses » comme les appelait Shikamaru. Cela ne l'avait réellement affecté qu'après qu'il se soit mis en couple avec Hinata, ayant toujours voulu se réserver pour celle qu'il aimerait, comme ses parents l'avaient fait.

Et même si la pudeur de sa chérie avait passé ce détail sous silence, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait souvent vu témoigner une certaine douleur à la pénétration, ce qui expliquait qu'elle l'ait regardé avec inquiétude.

─ La taille de votre sexe n'a que très peu d'importance lors d'un rapport, tout comme la taille d'un vagin n'entre guère en considération, reprit Tsunade d'un sourire toujours aussi rassurant. Et selon une étude médicale, le temps que dure un rapport de la pénétration à l'éjaculation, varie entre quatre et sept minutes, en moyenne.

─ Ce qui compte n'est pas la taille ni la durée, intervint Jiraiya sans quitter son fauteuil en osier, récoltant l'attention. Ce qui compte, c'est comment vous vivez l'étreinte charnelle au moment même.

Tsunade, qui avait tourné son regard sur son époux, lui offrit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les couples de l'assemblée. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit son cours.

─ Et vivre pleinement cette étreinte charnelle, c'est aussi recevoir. Mesdames, et messieurs, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le couple homosexuel, votre conjoint a besoin d'autant d'attention que vous. Les préliminaires, aux yeux des hommes, sont loin du cliché qu'on en dit. Les hommes aiment attiser le désir en le procurant autant qu'en le recevant.

Hinata se mordilla discrètement la lèvre en offrant une œillade pensive à son petit ami. Elle ne lui donnait que peu d'attention et ajouta cela sur sa liste de « chose à changer » qu'elle s'était faite depuis le soir de leur premier essai réussi. Naruto lui rendit son regard après une poignée de secondes, les faisant s'échanger un sourire.

─ Bien que la zone la plus érogène d'un homme soit toute la région génitale, d'autres zones sont sensibles aux caresses et aux baisers, continua-t-elle en reprenant ses pas devant l'assemblée. Le cou, les fesses, l'intérieure des cuisses ou encore les pectoraux sont souvent érogènes. Plus vous exciterez votre amant, plus vous l'amènerez vers la jouissance.

Se stabilisant de nouveau au milieu de la pièce, faisant face aux couples, Tsunade s'amusait à constater les regards intéressés et curieux qui la fixaient. Elle aimait vraiment son métier, et ce stage qu'elle avait mis en place avec son mari dix ans plus tôt.

─ L'orgasme masculin, parlons-en, reprit-elle en claquant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Une éjaculation n'est pas un signe de pure jouissance, c'est un réflexe qui peut y être lié, mais un homme peut éjaculer sans prendre de réel plaisir comme il peut avoir un orgasme sans éjaculer.

Jiraiya nota avec amusement que toutes les femmes furent surprises. Il était bien rare que les dames sachent cela, et à vrai dire, beaucoup d'hommes l'ignoraient tout autant.

─ Je me répète : bien qu'un acte sexuel engage notre corps, notre esprit y joue un rôle. Le plaisir, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin, naît de la manière dont vous vivez l'échange. C'est valable aussi pour vous, messieurs.

Tsunade mit un point d'honneur à bien expliquer que les femmes donnent plus d'importance à ce qui les bouleversent qu'à l'atteinte de l'orgasme, tout comme les hommes donnent plus d'importance aux émotions et à la complicité partagée. Puis, elle garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre d'un sourire taquin :

─ Vous connaissez le point G ?

─ Le Saint Graal, mima l'extase le coach, faisant rire les couples.

─ Eh bien, je vais plutôt vous parler du point P, sourit-elle à son mari.

Jiraiya lui envoya un baiser volant, amusant l'assemblée dont certains couples en profitèrent pour en échanger un réel ou quelques mots. Les hommes en couple se jetèrent un regard complice qui fit reprendre la parole à la sexologue :

─ Ce point se trouve au niveau de la prostate, entre l'anus et les testicules. Un massage prononcé du périnée, une forte pression de celui-ci ou une pénétration anale appuient sur la prostate et déclenche des orgasmes dits féminins, des orgasmes que les hommes décrivent très différents et surprenants.

Les hommes de l'assemblée, excepté le couple homosexuel, grimacèrent, discrètement pour certains, plus prononcé pour d'autres. Depuis son assise, Jiraiya décida d'intervenir.

─ Le plaisir anal chez l'homme est un plaisir tabou, car il est lié à l'homosexualité qui, bien qu'entrée dans nos mœurs, reste un sujet délicat pour la plupart d'entre nous, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

─ C'est d'ailleurs toujours autant valable pour les femmes qui souffrent souvent de préjugés lorsqu'elles affirment pratiquer la sodomie, considérée comme une pratique sale, voire interdite, ajouta Tsunade en hochant la tête.

─ Pourtant, notre corps a été créé de manière à recevoir aussi du plaisir de cette façon. Et comme pour ces dames, il faut simplement avoir confiance en sa moitié. Parole de vécu, vous en redemanderez !

Sakura porta un regard amusé sur Sasuke qui ne lui rendit qu'après une dizaine de secondes, les onyx acérés pour tuer dans l'œuf la réplique moqueuse qu'il voyait déjà dans ses pupilles. Elle se retint de rire de justesse en se pinçant les lèvres.

─ Oui, Mademoiselle Litchi, clama Tsunade.

─ Si ça entraîne un orgasme chez un homme, est-ce que c'est aussi valable pour une femme ? Parce que, nous n'avons pas de prostate.

─ Non, les femmes n'ont pas de prostate, mais un équivalent nommé les glandes de Skène dont nous reparlerons plus tard, sourit la sexologue. Pour répondre à votre question : le vagin est strié de capteurs de plaisir qui sont reliés au rectum, ce qui permet une jouissance.

Tsunade fut remerciée. Elle laissa ensuite son regard noisette balayer les couples, attendant les questions qui ne fusèrent pas. Elle claqua donc dans ses mains, faisant se lever son époux.

─ Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle.

─ La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de cours, mais des rendez-vous individuels, continua Jiraiya. Nous ferons le point sur le premier exercice et nous verrons pour entamer le deuxième.

─ Si vous avez besoin d'une consultation, j'ai affiché mon planning sur le tableau, vous pouvez y inscrire vos noms.

Comme la semaine précédente, les couples acquiescèrent avant de se lever, la séance étant terminée. Certains couples allèrent vérifier le planning de la sexologue pendant que d'autres quittaient la salle après avoir salué les coachs. Nos deux couples faisant partie de ce deuxième groupe.

Sakura agrippa le bras de son copain en affichant un sourire plus franc que lors de leur arrivée. Sasuke sourit avant d'intercepter le regard de son meilleur ami, qui marchait devant eux, tenant la main d'Hinata.

─ Shika vient de m'envoyer un message, il a obtenu son contrat, l'informa-t-il.

─ Oh, c'est super ! s'enthousiasma Hinata alors que Sasuke se munissait de son smartphone.

─ Et il nous invite à boire un verre, compléta ce dernier en souriant d'amusement.

Il décrocha son regard de l'écran pour le river à celui de Sakura, qui accepta d'un _« évidemment qu'on y va »_, puis vers le couple d'amis qui les accompagnaient et qui acceptèrent d'un sourire synchronisé. Ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur voiture et prirent la route pour se rendre chez le couple Nara.

* * *

_À__ suivre…_

* * *

15/09/2019

_**Réponses aux anonymes**_

_**Elodouu : **__merci pour ta review^^ Je suis ravie que ce début d'histoire te plaise ;) Ouiiii, si si, c'est fait exprès^^ La suite est là ! Je publie tous les 1er et 15 du mois (sauf en cas de planning trop chargé, mais normalement pas de soucis vu que j'ai de l'avance sur mes chaps)^^ Bonne lecture_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Doutes et réflexions**

Sur le parquet ciré, quatre rangées de six tables individuelles habitaient méthodiquement la salle de classe. Face à la porte, recevant la lumière que laissaient filtrer les fenêtres, se tenait un large bureau en bois vieilli. Installée à la chaise qui s'y couplait, une jambe par-dessus l'autre et tenant un livre entre ses mains, Hinata était concentrée à lire son récent achat. Elle n'entendit pas les quelques coups porter sur le bois de la porte ouverte.

L'assistante sociale du collège public de Konoha jeta un regard au tableau, reconnaissant la leçon du jour soigneusement écrite par son amie. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et reporta son regard sur la lectrice. En s'avançant calmement, elle lut le titre du bouquin : _« Les secrets du plaisir »_ par Jiraiya et Tsunade Senju, lui arrachant un bref rire qui déconcentra la professeure d'Histoire-Géographie.

─ Temari ? s'étonna celle-ci en levant les yeux.

La seconde suivante, Hinata s'empourprait en cachant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avec une brusquerie nerveuse, renouvelant le rire de la blonde. Dieu qu'elle avait honte ! Elle se sentait comme un adolescent qui venait de se faire griller par sa mère en train de regarder un porno.

─ Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras fini ? demanda Temari en posant une fesse et une cuisse sur un pan du bureau.

─ De… Euh…, bégaya-t-elle avant de respirer calmement. Oui, bien sûr. Je, je l'ai acheté comme ça, c'est une simple curiosité, je pourrais te le donner si tu veux.

─ Détend-toi Hinata, sourit-elle en voyant la brune paniquer. Il n'y a rien de mal à lire un livre érotique, et ce n'est que moi !

Hinata esquissa un sourire gêné tout en baissant les yeux un instant. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de Temari que de Sakura et Tenten, se sentant plus à l'aise avec cette amie qu'elle connaissait depuis le lycée. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé de sexualité ensemble, mais elles avaient de nombreuses fois abordé les garçons – puis les hommes.

Temari l'avait tant de fois encouragée, aidée, écoutée et même déridée. Elle la connaissait et ne s'attardait jamais sur sa gêne, de façon à ne pas envenimer son malaise. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle considérait l'épouse Nara comme sa meilleure amie. Et se sentir ainsi gênée devant sa meilleure amie devait cesser, elle devait apprendre à se décomplexer. Comme avait dit Kurenaï-_sensei_, cela ne devait pas s'arrêter à son couple pour que l'impact soit plus conséquent.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres en s'encourageant mentalement, puis leva un regard fuyant sur l'assistante sociale, habillée d'un joli tailleur bordeaux rehaussé d'un chemisier blanc.

─ Il est instructif, et c'est ce que je voulais, avoua-t-elle, s'humidifiant de nouveau les lèvres.

─ Les livres sont une source de savoir, valida Temari, accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

─ C'est surtout moins gênant que de poser toutes les questions qui me traversent l'esprit, rit-elle nerveusement avant de fermer les yeux en se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir révélé ses pensées à haute voix.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle tomba sur le sourire amical de Temari, elle le lui rendit avant de baisser légèrement le regard. Elle aurait voulu poser des questions à son amie, mais elle n'était pas certaine de s'adresser à la bonne personne, autant qu'elle craignait ce genre de discussion. Cependant, Temari avait appris à la déchiffrer, et devant sa mine songeuse, elle la devança :

─ Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu diras, jamais je ne te jugerai.

─ Je sais, sourit-elle avant de respirer profondément. Ça va te paraître idiot comme question, mais…, sois franche, d'accord ?

Temari lui assura sa sincérité d'un hochement de tête incitatif.

─ Naruto me dit que je suis, _belle_, mais…, commença-t-elle en hésitant sur le compliment. Je sais qu'il est sincère, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire. J'veux dire, il me voit ainsi parce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ou parce que je suis vraiment jolie ?

─ Les deux Hinata, répondit-elle franchement, attendrie par sa gêne. Tu es une très belle femme, vraiment. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

─ Oui, je sais, mais c'est parce que tu es mon amie.

─ Non, accentua-t-elle sa négation d'un mouvement de tête. Shika le pense aussi, comme ton cousin et les frères Uchiha, sauf qu'ils ne le disent pas.

Temari lui rappela le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait réprimandée de marcher la tête baissée, ignorant les regards masculins qui coulaient sur sa silhouette. À l'époque, elle cherchait à faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle attirait les regards, mais, malgré son insistance, Hinata n'avait jamais réussi à se valoriser.

─ Arrête de te sentir inférieure à ta sœur, Hinata, clama-t-elle en appuyant son regard.

La nommée se pinça les lèvres en plissant les sourcils. Comment était-elle censée oublier un complexe d'infériorité qui la suivait depuis l'adolescence ? Hanabi était tellement belle, tellement bien faite, comparée à elle. Sa sœur pouvait mettre tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main que rien n'entachait sa silhouette, alors qu'elle, elle devait faire attention à ne pas prendre de hauts trop décolletés et à ne pas choisir de vêtements trop moulants !

─ C'est difficile, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

─ Tu devrais en parler avec ta sœur. Je mets ma main à couper qu'elle t'envie sur bien des points. Tu sais, ça n'doit pas être facile pour elle, les mannequins ont une vie assez stricte.

Hinata hocha de la tête pour valider l'affirmation. Puis elle sourit plus franchement et s'inquiéta finalement de savoir qu'est-ce que son amie était venue faire dans sa classe, changeant volontairement de sujet. Pas dupe, mais n'insistant pas, Temari lui rappela qu'elle avait le conseil de classe le soir même, se faisant remercier activement. Comme elle l'avait prémédité, la professeure avait encore oublié. Elle la laissa donc profiter du reste de la pause déjeuner pour organiser ses feuilles en vue de s'y préparer.

Rangeant son livre dans sa sacoche, Hinata pensa à sa cadette et a ce qu'avait dit Temari. Depuis qu'Hanabi était l'effigie de la marque Byakugan, son emploi du temps les avait éloignées encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle attrapa son agenda et son smartphone et les posa sur le bois vieilli de son bureau avant de les fixer, pensive. Comment était-elle censée dire les choses ? _« Salut Hanabi, comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Au fait, je me sens nulle à côté de toi, ça te dirais qu'on en discute ? »_, elle soupira à cette pensée.

Et il ne s'agissait que de sa sœur, elle n'osait imaginer son mal-être à réclamer une telle conversation avec son père. Malgré qu'une certaine courtoisie l'ait toujours maintenue à l'écart d'une complicité avec Hanabi, il leur était arrivé d'être proches parfois. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec son père. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être l'erreur de calcul dans l'ascension de Hiashi Hyûga. L'enfant raté qui avait apporté la honte sur leur nom, pour ne pas rentrer dans le moule des filles des magazines. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Elle quitta immédiatement ses pensées et papillonna pour ravaler ses larmes. _« Hanabi »_ se concentra-t-elle pour chasser cette blessure qui ne voulait pas guérir. Saisissant son cellulaire, elle inspira profondément et composa un message pour sa cadette.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Depuis la pause déjeuner, les yeux abyssaux de Sasuke ne cessaient de se poser sur l'heure, qui s'affichait en bas à droite de l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'allait pas tarder à débaucher. Encore une fois, le crayon de papier tourna entre ses doigts, un geste nerveux qu'il faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'il se torturait les méninges.

La prochaine soirée avec le couple de coachs était dans deux jours, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi l'exercice. Cela l'énervait de voir sa copine sourire faussement après un câlin et de l'entendre dire qu'elle allait bien lorsqu'il le lui demandait. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne remarquait pas que ses réponses étaient aussi fausses que ses sourires ?

Il savait bien qu'elle était déçue, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle lui en parle plutôt que de prendre de façon rhétorique ses questions, et donc, son inquiétude. Bon sang, c'était elle qui prônait le dialogue dans le couple depuis que Jiraiya-_sensei_ l'avait suggéré ! Laissant tomber son crayon, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage en s'adossant à son fauteuil en cuir noir.

Il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, d'engager la conversation, plusieurs fois même. Mais à chaque fois, Sakura avait trouvé une excuse pour l'éviter : sa douche à prendre, un devoir à réviser, un épisode de sa série Drama à regarder, etc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et hésitait entre abandonner son fantasme, qui avait tendance à mettre son couple dans une ambiance pesante, ou appeler Hinata pour qu'elle l'aide.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone design d'un rouge métallisé qui reposait sur la vitre de son bureau. Hinata ne lui dirait certainement pas ce que lui avait probablement confié Sakura, mais elle l'aiderait. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Sakura était la seule femme avec laquelle il s'était engagé à long terme. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais réellement été en couple plus de deux ou trois semaines. Se tenir la main en marchant dans la rue, se lover sur le canapé devant un film, faire des activités communes et tout autre aspect similaire d'une vie de couple lui était complètement égal, voire inutile.

Sakura s'en était plainte après un temps, alors il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas toutes ces niaiseries. Pourtant, elle avait continué d'en réclamer, mais pas verbalement. Elle avait prévu des sorties de couple auxquelles il n'avait que rarement été, elle n'avait cessé de glisser sa main dans la sienne pour le gêner et elle s'était accaparé la télévision, l'obligeant à regarder des films niais de romantisme ! Alors, comme un idiot, il était rentré dans son jeu.

Il avait fini par déserter les sorties en couple, ne l'avait plus accompagnée nulle part pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas et avait installé Netflix sur son smartphone. Et après un mois ainsi, elle avait rompu. Il était tombé de haut ce jour-là, réalisant amèrement qu'il l'avait considérée comme acquise. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines à tourner en rond avant de se pointer à l'ancien studio d'Hinata.

Ce soir-là, sa sœur de cœur lui avait dévoilé le fond de sa pensée, le déclarant égoïste et complètement stupide. Muet et quelque peu coupable, il avait écouté Hinata, qui s'était montrée aussi sérieuse que franche. Elle ne l'avait pas aiguillé sur la marche à suivre pour reconquérir Sakura ni avoué qu'elle vivait chez elle en attendant. Elle avait simplement donné son ressenti, comparant son attitude égoïste à celle amoureuse de Naruto.

Cela l'avait fait assez réfléchir pour qu'il se remette en question. Il avait pleinement pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Sakura et l'avait de nouveau charmée. Elle l'avait fait languir, s'assurant bien qu'il ne la dupait pas, et durant ces semaines, il s'était surpris à aimer se balader avec elle main dans la main, tout comme il avait apprécié leurs sorties en couple et même certains de ses films à l'eau de rose ! Depuis, il lui arrivait parfois de s'amuser avec elle lorsqu'elle le taquinait, comme pour leur petit surnom choisi en référence à son ancienne coupe de cheveux à lui, et la couleur bonbon que Sakura gardait.

Sa discussion avec Hinata l'avait aidé et il était persuadé que cela serait encore le cas cette fois. Il se redressa légèrement pour s'accouder à son bureau et se munir du téléphone. Il commençait à composer le numéro de portable de la Hyûga quand Itachi pénétra la pièce. L'aîné esquissa un sourire moqueur et referma la porte derrière lui alors que Sasuke raccrochait.

─ Tu fais des heures sup' maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant.

Le regard de Sasuke passa de son frère à l'heure affichée sur l'ordinateur pour revenir sur le PDG de la firme Uchiha, légèrement pensif. En effet, l'expert-comptable se rendait compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions durant presque trois-quarts d'heure. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se réadossa mollement sur son fauteuil. Itachi s'installa dans celui identique lui faisant face.

─ Tu veux en parler ?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du cadet. Depuis le repas chez leur mère, il avait pris conscience que ne plus du tout se confier à son frère l'avait pénalisé. Et puis, avec Itachi il se sentait ni jugé ni honteux. Preuve en était que ni son aîné ni Naruto ne s'étaient moqués de lui lorsqu'il avait partagé son unique expérience du cunnilingus.

─ On fait ce stage pour réaliser un de mes fantasmes, avoua-t-il doucement.

Itachi hocha simplement la tête et l'écouta attentivement, bien content que son frère accepte de parler avec lui.

Ces petites discussions fraternelles lui avaient manqué et, bien qu'il ait souvent eu le rôle du conseiller, il devait avouer que voir ses cadets heureux en couple le faisait les envier. Il espérait que, si son frère se confiait de nouveau à lui, il pourrait en faire autant et partager sa crainte de ne pas savoir exactement comment vivre une vie de couple. Il fêterait bientôt ses trente ans et désirait fonder une famille.

─ Et maintenant, elle se stresse parce qu'on n'a pas encore réussi l'exercice du coach, termina Sasuke d'un soupir.

─ Hum, acquiesça l'aîné d'un hochement de tête. Elle doit se sentir coupable.

─ Coupable et déçue, valida-t-il en jouant de nouveau avec son crayon qu'il observait. Je lui ai dit que c'est pas grave si on n'y arrive pas. J'ai encore failli foutre notre couple en l'air avec mes conneries alors…, je f'rais bien de lui dire qu'on s'en fou de ce fantasme !

─ Pense pas comme ça, Sasuke. Ce fantasme lui tient aussi à cœur, sinon elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à t'inciter à vous inscrire à ce stage !

Il valida d'une grimace. Il savait que son frère avait raison. Sakura donnait toujours de l'importance à ce qu'il aimait ou désirait. Elle ne s'oubliait jamais pour autant et ne faisait pas passer ses envies à lui au-dessus des siennes, mais elle prenait à cœur de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Cela le fit penser à un détail qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son esprit.

─ Elle ne l'a pas mentionné une seule fois, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

─ De quoi ? quémanda Itachi pour le suivre.

Relevant son regard sur celui de son aîné, il s'expliqua. En se remémorant le questionnaire que sa copine avait rempli pour le coach, il se rendait compte que pas une de ses réponses ne mentionnait le cunnilingus, ce qu'elle avait pourtant demandé occasionnellement de vive voix. Il réalisait seulement maintenant que Sakura souhaitait faire ce stage pour son fantasme sans même avoir mentionné le sien.

─ Elle sait pourquoi tu ne lui en fait pas ?

─ Non, fit-il en détournant le regard. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais, chez maman. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aime pas.

─ Elle te connaît, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse deviner. Et si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais en parler avec elle.

─ Je sais…, soupira-t-il. Et merci du conseil. Je, j'en aurais besoin d'un autre.

Itachi accusa la petite gêne de son cadet, lui arrachant un sourire amusé alors qu'il lui affirmait être à son écoute, prêt à le conseiller ou l'aider. Sasuke lui demanda alors comment il s'y était pris pour pratiquer la sodomie avec ses partenaires, au début. Sachant que son frère était bisexuel, il se disait qu'il avait devant lui la meilleure personne pour lui faire comprendre ce que ressentait Sakura, autant que pour lui donner une astuce susceptible de les aider.

Sérieux, Itachi lui fit part de ses débuts en la matière. Il lui expliqua son propre ressenti la première fois qu'il avait laissé un de ses partenaires le sodomiser, avouant qu'il lui avait fallu y aller petit à petit. L'écoutant attentivement malgré une certaine gêne due aux confidences, Sasuke hochait la tête en se gorgeant de l'expérience de son aîné.

─ Après, c'est un peu plus facile avec une femme, ajouta Itachi.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Elles ont un lubrifiant naturel, sourit-il d'amusement. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lubrifiants synthétiques pour mes conquêtes féminines, j'utilise leur cyprine.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil septique et laissa son frère lui expliquer comment il procédait. Itachi faisait en sorte de bien exciter sa partenaire, le plus souvent en lui offrant un cunnilingus, et humidifiait ses doigts de cyprine avant de les glisser dans l'anus, afin de _« préparer le terrain »_ selon ses dires.

─ Et je fais pareil pour la pénétration, pour être lubrifié, tu saisis ?

─ Ouais, je vois.

─ Après, rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser un lubrifiant. Y a même des chances que ça rassure Sakura. J'peux t'en filer un si tu veux.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de remercier sobrement son aîné, qui venait de lui apporter des conseils assez pertinents. Itachi lui sourit, puis lui proposa d'aller boire un verre, ce qu'il accepta. Le PDG de la firme Uchiha laissa son expert-comptable ramasser ses affaires et prévenir sa copine.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, Naruto marchait le long du trottoir, rentrant chez lui. Un sourire heureux ornait ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement que logeait la mère de l'adolescent dont il s'occupait. Le simple fait d'avoir reçu un message d'Hinata en bas de l'immeuble lui avait fait oublier la situation délicate de son protégé.

Il ne cessait de penser à leur exercice. Depuis leur essai réussi, il en avait réclamé un autre, qui avait été tout aussi sensuel et excitant que le premier. Il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Depuis leur première fois, il n'avait jamais autant aimé s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Il avait l'impression de découvrir Hinata et le simple fait de la voir s'épanouir contre son corps l'amenait à la jouissance.

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour entièrement une seule fois depuis ce premier soir pourtant, il se sentait pleinement satisfait, bien plus qu'auparavant même. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée alors que son regard se faisait happer par un bijou exposé dans la vitrine d'une boutique. Il stoppa subitement ses pas en lui faisant face et s'en approcha.

Dans un écrin de velours pourpre, scintillait une petite pierre aux multiples reflets d'un violet sombre, sertis sur un fin anneau couleur argent. Il trouvait la bague magnifique et l'imaginait déjà au doigt d'Hinata. Sans plus réfléchir, il entra dans la bijouterie et attira l'attention du vendeur derrière son comptoir.

─ Excusez-moi.

─ Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous être utile, sourit le vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

─ Je voudrais voir la bague de votre vitrine de plus près, s'il vous plaît.

Un sourire poli lui répondit et le joaillier quitta son pupitre pour aller satisfaire la demande d'un client potentiel. Il attrapa l'écrin que lui désigna Naruto et le rapporta à son comptoir avant de l'exposer aux yeux bleus.

─ C'est une bague en or blanc, l'informa-t-il courtoisement. Sertis d'une tourmaline rose, une pierre précieuse réputée pour favoriser l'amour, le désir et la paix.

─ J'la prends, s'empressa Naruto.

Le bijoutier s'amusa de voir avec quels assurance et pétillement ce jeune homme venait d'affirmer vouloir acheter un bijou dont il ignorait le prix. Il le lui donna donc et vit son client acquiescer d'un sourire radieux. S'attelant à emballer l'écrin, il sortit une facture en se montrant curieux.

─ Un cadeau pour votre petite amie ?

─ Je voudrais la demander en mariage, avoua-t-il avant de perdre son sourire.

Naruto pensa soudainement à son beau-père, l'imaginant déjà se renfrogner et juger le peu de valeur du bijou étant donné le bas prix. Il se mit à hésiter d'avoir choisi cette bague. Elle lui avait tapé immédiatement dans l'œil alors qu'il avait mille fois sillonné les vitrines des bijouteries de la ville. Il l'avait choisi à l'instinct, mais Hinata portait un nom qui obligeait à une certaine prestance.

─ Vous trouvez que c'est une bague pour une demande ? s'inquiéta-t-il en payant la somme.

Le joaillier prit les billets en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

─ Toutes les bagues sont faites pour une demande, jeune homme, répondit-il en lui donnant son paquet. Si vous avez pensé à votre petite amie en la voyant, c'est qu'elle est faite pour vous.

─ Merci, sourit Naruto avec gratitude.

Il venait de retrouver un peu d'entrain et salua le bijoutier avant de quitter la boutique pour reprendre sa route. Regardant le petit paquet se balancer à sa main, il repensa à Hiashi. Il avait tenté de se faire accepter, mais rien ne semblait satisfaire son beau-père. Il sentait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas et se demandait la raison exacte.

Hinata lui soutenait souvent que c'était parce que son père souhaitait toujours la marier à un des fils Uchiha, ce qu'Itachi et Sasuke avaient confirmé. Mais étant donné que Hiashi n'avait pas validé cette affirmation, il continuait d'en douter. Du peu qu'il connaissait de son beau-père, il s'était dit qu'aux yeux du Hyûga, il n'avait pas les qualités requises pour épouser Hinata.

Contrairement aux frères Uchiha, Naruto n'était pas né dans une prestigieuse famille, sans compter qu'il avait été éduqué par une mère célibataire – son père étant mort sur un champ de bataille quelques semaines avant sa naissance. De plus, Hiashi n'avait pas caché sa désapprobation lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son métier. Alors, il était persuadé que son statut social était la raison qui rendait son couple avec Hinata illégitime aux yeux de son beau-père.

Ce n'était pas cela qui le rendait nerveux à faire sa demande, c'était que, malgré ses dires, il savait que sa chérie donnait de l'importance à ce que son père pensait. Et puis, il aurait voulu obtenir l'approbation de Hiashi et le voir conduire Hinata à la mairie avec un sourire sincère, et non la réticence à peine feinte qu'il imaginait sans mal. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire abstraction du paternel Hyûga et se focaliser sur ce qu'il souhaitait : soit passer sa vie avec Hinata. Ou s'il devait forcer les choses en allant se confronter sérieusement à son beau-père.

La deuxième option lui paraissait plus appropriée alors c'est en se saisissant de son smartphone qu'il entra chez lui. Il comptait profiter de l'absence de sa copine –qui était à un conseil de classe - pour leur préparer une soirée romantique. Mais avant, il comptait joindre son beau-père pour s'entretenir avec lui. Cherchant la cachette adéquate pour qu'Hinata ne tombe pas sur la bague, il salua poliment la secrétaire qui décrocha. Il patienta un instant, sentant la nervosité s'emparer de lui, avant d'entendre la voix froide de Hiashi.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

01/10/2019

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

_**Fortune :**__ merci pour ta review^^ Ravie que tu attendes la suite ;) Malheureusement, y aura pas de narusasu :( _


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Exercice réussi !**

Ses doigts se figèrent dans l'amas de cheveux roses qu'elle shampouinait lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Elle perçu la silhouette de Sasuke s'appuyer au lavabo à travers la vitre floutée et reprit son massage du cuir chevelu. Le silence s'éternisa un instant, perturbé par la chaude pluie qui créait la vapeur s'échappant de la cabine.

─ Ça me fait autant chier que toi, entendit-elle, décelant son sérieux dans la voix.

─ C'est pas le moment Sasuke, je te laisse la douche dans dix minutes.

─ Je croyais que le dialogue était primordial !

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Sasuke l'entendit soupirer bruyamment. Le message était clair, mais il était du genre borné.

─ T'as pas de leçon sous le nez, pas de Drama à regarder, pas de copine au téléphone, pas-

─ Mais je suis sous la douche, là !

─ Et apparemment tu peux discuter !

Sakura fusilla du regard la silhouette floutée de son copain, frottant plus durement le savon sur sa peau. Sourcils froncés, elle soupira en se détournant sur ses gestes pour savonner son corps.

─ Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Sasuke ? Que je suis désolée d'être aussi crispée ? Que je t'ai-

─ Non, coupa-t-il. J'attends que tu me dises ce que tu ressens.

─ Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toi, dire ce que tu ressens ! ironisa-t-elle mesquinement.

Un court silence lui répondit. Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était pas le plus loquace. Cependant, il voulait rattraper son insistance par de la compréhension –un conseil de Naruto-, alors il se servit de ces secondes de flottements pour tenter de penser comme son meilleur ami. Puis il se lança.

─ Je me demande si on ne devrait pas passer à autre chose, oublier ce fantasme.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en jetant une œillade à sa silhouette, attendant qu'il s'explique.

─ On s'est pris la tête je n'sais pas combien de fois à cause de ça, mais tout était bien quand on y pensait pas. Et j'en ai marre de te voir sourire quand t'en as pas envie, termina-t-il d'une voix plus irritée.

Éteignant l'eau de la douche, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge et quitta la cabine, interceptant le regard de Sasuke. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'arma d'une petite serviette en éponge pour frictionner ses cheveux.

─ Je suis déçue, avoua-t-elle. On voit le coach demain et on n'a même pas réussi l'exercice et puis…, je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression de te donner de faux espoirs. J'aime pas ça…, mais je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant.

Elle lui arracha un sourire amusé.

─ C'est mon fantasme, pourquoi tu le défends autant ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité et amusement.

─ J'sais pas, haussa-t-elle des épaules en délaissant la petite serviette. Je crois que, d'une certaine façon, j'ai autant envie que toi d'essayer la sodomie. Y a un moment où j'ai saturé, mais quand je t'ai parlé du coach et que t'as refusé, j'étais déçue. J'en ai envie, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai aussi peur.

À son nouveau haussement d'épaules, Sasuke décroisa ses bras pour lui saisir les poignets et l'attirer à lui. Elle enlaça sa taille pendant qu'il en faisait de même à ses épaules en posant son menton sur ses cheveux mouillés. Le silence plana, laissant ce câlin s'éterniser.

─ J'ai demandé conseil à Itachi, murmura-t-il pour ne pas rompre l'instant.

─ Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un sourire ravi.

─ Ouais, fit-il, mine de rien. Il m'a dit que ça pourrait nous aider d'utiliser un lubrifiant.

Elle cligna des paupières sans quitter les bras réconfortants de son copain.

─ … Comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser ? finit-elle par questionner à haute voix.

─ Hm, acquiesça-t-il avant de respirer profondément.

Sa soirée avec son frère la veille l'avait fait réfléchir et s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il refusait jusqu'à présent. En cet instant, il aurait voulu le lui partager, mais il ne savait par où commencer. Sakura le ressentait aisément, le connaissant sur le bout des doigts. Elle fit donc preuve de patience en gardant le silence pour profiter de l'étreinte.

─ Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit dans ton questionnaire que tu voudrais des cunnis ? se lança-t-il après de longues secondes.

─ Parce que je ne veux pas te forcer. Si t'aime pas, t'aime pas.

─ Je sais pas si j'aime ou pas.

─ T'as jamais essayé ? s'intéressa-t-elle du même ton bas.

─ Si, une fois…, ça m'a dégoûté.

─ Donc, tu n'aimes pas !

─ Je sais pas, haussa-t-il des épaules, la forçant à se décoller de lui pour le regarder. Je crois que j'aime pas, mais…, j'ai envie de réessayer.

Elle sourit en venant caresser ses pommettes plus colorées qu'à l'accoutumée. Doucement, elle vint l'embrasser, alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses côtes pour venir appuyer sur ses reins.

─ Est-ce que mon hérisson aimerait tester un lubrifiant ce soir ? taquina-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

─ On en a ?

─ On a de la vaseline pharmaceutique, c'est pareil, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

─ Depuis quand on a ça ?

─ C'était pour ton tatouage, rappela-t-elle en déviant sur sa mâchoire.

─ Hm.

Il ne chercha pas à lui révéler qu'Itachi lui avait donné un lubrifiant, profitant simplement de ses caresses. Il la laissa le débarrasser de sa chemise avant de lui empoigner les fesses pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle émit un léger rire contre sa bouche et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Jiraiya regardait le couple qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau prendre place sur le canapé lui faisant face. Interceptant leur regard, il les salua en leur offrant un sourire qu'ils rendirent. En une décennie, il s'était habitué à recevoir des couples mariés ou vivant maritalement depuis plusieurs années, mais la jeune génération commençait à s'intéresser à son stage. Et cela le ravissait.

Il se targuait d'être capable d'aider n'importe quel couple, et il mentirait en disant qu'il ne faisait pas fortune avec Tsunade depuis qu'ils avaient mis ce stage d'épanouissement sexuel au point. Néanmoins, il continuait d'écrire ses romans, autant par passion que pour tenter d'instruire la jeune génération. Il était donc satisfait que la moitié des couples de ce trimestre n'ait pas passé la trentaine, dont celui-ci.

Hinata était nerveuse, jouant à entremêler ses doigts tremblotants. Assis à côté d'elle sur les coussins ocre, Naruto lui attrapa une main et entrelaça leurs doigts, pendant qu'il offrait un sourire enjoué à Jiraiya-_sensei_, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du même ton.

Comme cela était prévu, ce vendredi était consacré à des rendez-vous individuels avec le coach, qui les avait prévenus la veille d'un horaire qui leur conviendrait. Le couple lui faisait donc face dans une grande pièce ressemblant, à s'y méprendre, au bureau d'un psychiatre.

─ Alors les amoureux, comment vivez-vous cette première quinzaine ? engagea Jiraiya en leur servant un sourire amical. Commençons par vous, Monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement et se racla la gorge sous le regard attentif du coach, qui gardait sur ses genoux son habituel bloc-note, son crayon à papier étant coincé à son oreille.

─ Eh bien, je dirais que nous la vivons bien, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard à Hinata. En tout cas, moi, je suis satisfait.

─ Et vous, Mademoiselle Hyûga ? enchaîna Jiraiya après avoir offert un sourire de remerciement au blond.

─ N-nous n'avons pas entièrement fait l'exercice, fit-elle en s'empourprant au rythme de ses bégaiements. Mais, j-je suis satisfaite.

Hinata se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce bureau. Elle préférait les séances groupées où elle pouvait se confondre dans la masse. Jiraiya laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, cherchant ses mots, avant d'attirer son attention en lui demandant de le regarder, ce qu'elle fit avec une nervosité apparente.

─ Écoutez-moi, mon p'tit, dit-il chaleureusement. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ou pour me moquer, je suis là pour vous aider, vous guider vers l'épanouissement. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur ou être gênée avec moi. Rien ne sort de cette pièce.

Elle hocha de la tête, des larmes de gêne humidifiant ses yeux. Elle respira profondément pour tenter de calmer son angoisse, se trouvant ridicule, voire excessive. Naruto lui caressait le dos de la main d'un pouce affectueux alors que le coach lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

─ Pourquoi dites-vous que vous n'avez pas pleinement réussi l'exercice ? reprit Jiraiya d'un ton amical.

À la moiteur accrue de la main de sa copine, Naruto préféra répondre à sa place, attirant l'attention du coach qui ne quittait pas son sourire. Il lui expliqua sommairement comment ils avaient pratiqué l'exercice, mais cela ne permit pas à Jiraiya de comprendre pourquoi la Hyûga le considérait partiellement effectué, ce qui n'était pas son avis au vu de ce récit. Il questionna donc la concernée, qui tenta de garder son calme pour ne pas bégayer :

─ Je…, je n'accepte t-toujours pas que N-Naruto me…, voit nue, termina-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

─ Sur votre questionnaire, vous dites vouloir vaincre vos complexes et apprendre à donner du plaisir à votre ami, lit-il brièvement son bloc-note. C'est donc un objectif personnel : accepter votre nudité ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, le faisant sourire.

─ Vous avez réussi l'exercice, Mademoiselle Hyûga, l'informa-t-il chaleureusement. Je vous ai conseillé de bander vos yeux pour vous concentrer sur les sensations, c'est ce que vous avez fait. Et vous dites en être satisfaite !

Hinata se pinça les lèvres. Elle se rendait compte à l'instant que le coach disait vrai et qu'elle avait réussi l'exercice, trois fois pour être exacte. Ses pommettes se colorèrent à cette pensée et c'est un regard plus apaisé, néanmoins gêné, qu'elle offrit à Jiraiya-_sensei_. Naruto esquissa un sourire en la voyant soulagée puis se recentra sur le coach.

Celui-ci avait réussi à partiellement déchiffrer le couple sur leurs réactions au fil des cours de Tsunade, et s'étant remémoré un ancien bénéficiaire de son stage qui portait le même nom de famille que la professeure, il avait une idée assez distincte de ce qui rendait la Hyûga aussi pudibonde.

─ Et vous, Monsieur Uzumaki, avez-vous réussi à valoriser votre amie ?

─ Euh…, j'essaie, répondit nerveusement Naruto.

─ Y arrive-t-il ? demanda Jiraiya sur un ton amusé en regardant la brune.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, lui offrant un sourire moins crispé que plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que cet exercice était totalement rempli, mais les mots réconfortants et valorisants que Naruto lui avait servis dans leur salle de bain ne l'avaient pas quitté, et elle s'y accrochait pour tenter de se convaincre de leur véracité.

─ Bien, c'est positif tout ça, s'enthousiasma le romancier, recevant deux sourires. Passons à mes conclusions.

Il leur accorda un regard, constatant leur attention, avant de relire brièvement ses notes et de reprendre la parole.

─ Le questionnaire que vous avez rempli m'aide à vous comprendre, expliqua-t-il sans quitter son ton chaleureux. Je m'intéresse tout autant à vos réactions lors des cours instructifs de mon épouse, car le langage corporel est très éloquent. Néanmoins, rien ne vaut votre ressenti, alors je vous demanderai de n'avoir aucun tabou avec moi, comme j'en aurais aucun avec vous.

De nouveau, il leur octroya une œillade et s'assura de leur hochement de tête affirmatif. Il leur offrit un sourire, espérant que la jeune professeure ne se laisserait pas dominer par ses angoisses, avant de replonger dans ses notes pour poursuivre.

─ Commençons par vous, mon p'tit. Dans votre questionnaire, vous dites êtes extrêmement pudique et complexée. Vous dites que cela freine votre vie amoureuse et vous craignez que votre ami finisse par se lasser de vous, qu'il vous quitte.

Relevant son regard sur elle, Jiraiya la vit acquiescer muettement. Elle s'était empourprée, mais lui souriait faiblement, bien que légèrement nerveuse. Il avait constaté sa pudibonderie par une gêne visible durant les cours et les larmes à ses yeux au début du rendez-vous, sans compter ses bégaiements. S'il y ajoutait les coups d'œil anxieux qu'elle avait offert à son conjoint, il n'avait eu aucun mal à discerner sa crainte d'être quittée.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait que l'Uzumaki la regardait avec compassion et tendresse, ce jeune homme était sincèrement épris.

─ La pudeur est un sentiment naturel, reprit-il avec un sourire amical. C'est une forme d'estime envers soi-même et envers autrui. On n'imagine pas aller acheter son pain du matin complètement nu !

Sa réplique fit sourire le couple. Gardant son air bienveillant, il continua :

─ Mais il arrive que cette pudeur naturelle devienne une honte, principalement envers soi-même, ce qu'on appelle la pudibonderie. C'est votre cas, mon p'tit, et vous en êtes consciente, sourit-il d'une félicitation muette.

─ Je vois u-une coach de confiance en soi, l'informa Hinata en baissant brièvement le regard.

Elle était intimidée, mais, d'une certaine manière, le regard conciliant du coach, couplé à son sourire encourageant, la rassurait. Et elle était bien décidée à continuer de s'améliorer pour épanouir son couple.

─ Et je crois sincèrement que vous pouvez surmonter votre pudeur excessive, affirma-t-il, les faisant sourire. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aimeriez accepter votre nudité et je vous suis dans cet objectif. Pour atteindre ce but, il va vous falloir apprendre à vous connaître, à vous accepter telle que vous êtes.

Hinata se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Elle le savait, Kurenaï-_sensei_ le lui avait déjà soufflé.

─ Prenant en compte votre deuxième coaching avec un de mes confrères, consœurs peut-être ?

─ Oui, valida-t-elle en opinant. Kurenaï Yûhi.

─ Oh, je la connais, elle fait des merveilles, sourit-il avec engouement. Donc, je fais confiance à Kurenaï, je vais uniquement m'occuper de ce qui concerne votre vie intime avec votre mignon-là.

Naruto sourit au coup d'œil que lui jeta le coach, caressant toujours le dessus de la main de sa copine.

─ Vous êtes-vous déjà masturbée, Mademoiselle Hyûga ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il préméditait la réponse.

─ Non, chuchota-t-elle presque, de nouveau gênée.

─ Pourquoi ?

Baissant le regard, elle expliqua d'une petite voix qu'elle avait toujours déprécié son corps parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à celui qu'on lui avait tant vanté. Elle s'était formée très tôt, ayant été réglée à onze ans. Elle n'avait donc jamais atteint la taille minimale requise des mannequins, mais avait largement dépassé leur tour de hanche et de poitrine.

Elle ne mentionna ni les reproches de son paternel ni son sentiment d'infériorité envers sa sœur, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension à Naruto. Mais Jiraiya ne s'y attarda pas, laissant sa consœur se charger de la libérer des racines de cette honte et cette crainte qu'elle gardait contre elle-même.

─ Mais avez-vous eu envie de vous masturber ?

─ Pas…, pas tout à fait.

Au soulèvement d'un sourcil blanc de Jiraiya, imité par un blond de Naruto, Hinata se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre. En tentant d'éviter ses bégaiements, elle révéla que cela lui avait quelques fois traversé l'esprit durant son adolescence, sans pour autant la turlupiner –elle avait bien d'autres soucis. S'empourprant furieusement, elle avoua que la première fois qu'elle en avait eu envie, datait de leurs débuts. D'après l'oreille avisée du romancier, elle cherchait à nier une faute commise.

─ C'est un désir naturel, mon p'tit, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire. Ma femme vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, mais se masturber est bénéfique pour vous-même, comme pour votre vie de couple. Nous sommes pleinement heureux qu'en s'acceptant soi-même. C'est ce que vous a dit Kurenaï, non ?

─ O-oui.

─ Et vous faites mon stage pour épanouir sexuellement votre couple ?

─ Oui.

─ Alors, je veux que vous appreniez à connaître votre corps. Regardez-le, caressez-le, faites connaissance avec lui. Vous pourriez vous surprendre à l'aimer, ce qui vous comblerait autant que votre ami.

Elle mordillait toujours sa lèvre, mais un léger sourire s'y dessinait.

─ C'est votre nouvel exercice, ajouta-t-il, la faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Hinata n'osa pas regarder Naruto, par crainte. Elle ne pouvait imaginer se masturber devant lui, déjà qu'elle n'osait pas penser devoir le faire seule ! Le regard du coach l'informait qu'elle pouvait y arriver et une part d'elle le souhaitait, mais… Elle ne savait dire ce qui la déstabilisait à ce point et baissa légèrement la tête en acquiesçant.

Jiraiya se contenta de ce faible accord, se notant qu'il devait prendre contact avec sa consœur, puis tourna son attention sur Naruto, lui offrant un grand sourire.

─ Parlons un peu de vous, mon mignon, engagea-t-il, faisant rire nerveusement le blond. Si je me fie à votre questionnaire et à ce que vous avez laissé filtrer durant les cours, le bien-être et l'épanouissement de votre amie vous tiennent à cœur.

─ La voir heureuse me rend heureux, approuva-t-il d'un hochement de tête, ne quittant pas son sourire enjoué.

─ Et vous craigniez de ne pas savoir la combler ?! questionna-t-il d'un sourcil arqué, le faisant hausser des épaules. Votre performance est-elle votre seul complexe ?

─ Non, j'ai…, se racla-t-il la gorge, gêné.

─ Un problème de taille ? l'aida-t-il.

─ Ouais…, acquiesça Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Parfois, je lui fais mal en la pénétrant.

Les joues d'Hinata s'enflammèrent tellement qu'elle se sentit cuire sur place. Elle garda le regard baissé, pour que cela ne se remarque pas, et écouta son copain, à qui elle témoigna son soutien en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens. Elle était habituée à sa pudeur inversée à la sienne pourtant, cela la déstabilisait à chaque fois.

─ Ma question peut vous paraître idiote, mais elle est essentielle, l'averti Jiraiya d'un sourire avenant. Est-ce que ce complexe vous a forcé à la chasteté ?

─ Non, sourit Naruto en secouant sa tête. Ça m'a inquiété quand j'étais ado, et c'était surtout parce que les gars en riaient. J'ai gardé ma virginité pour d'autres raisons. Quand je me suis mis avec Hinata… Je savais que c'était elle et j'avais envie d'elle, mais…, je craignais de lui faire peur, ou de lui faire mal.

Les joues d'Hinata étaient maintenant parfaitement opalines, son regard braqué sur Naruto, la gêne l'ayant quittée à son aveu. Il n'avait pas cessé de caresser le dos de sa main d'un pouce qu'elle se mit inconsciemment à imiter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné et se rendait compte que ce n'était pas uniquement leur virginité qui l'avait effrayé lors de leur première fois.

Jiraiya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de lui expliquer qu'il y avait des solutions pour aider les hommes souffrant des inconvénients d'un pénis au-dessus de la moyenne, comme pour ceux en dessous. Au regard intéressé du jeune homme, il ajouta :

─ Dans votre cas, l'intensité du désir de votre amie augmentera sa lubrification, ce qui permettra une pénétration sans douleur, expliqua-t-il sans quitter son sourire. Vous pouvez tout autant avoir recours aux lubrifiants commerciaux, certains peuvent même devenir des jeux dans un avenir proche !

Son ton encourageant fit sourire le couple, à qui il accorda quelques secondes. Il les ramena ensuite vers lui en appelant « son mignon » pour lui donner son exercice, accompagné d'un rictus amusé.

─ Pendant les quinze prochains jours, c'est vous qui aurez les yeux bandés !

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

15/10/2019

**Elodouu :** Merci pour ta review ;) Merci *o* tes attentes seront récompensées plus tard ;) ces deux confrontations de Hinata et sa sœur et de Naruto et Hiashi sont prévues^^ A bientôt ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou lectrices et lecteurs^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta **Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Première fois**

Sakura continua de stimuler son homme d'une main douce alors que ses lèvres remontaient sur son ventre. Elle sentait les doigts de Sasuke caresser son dos et mordilla tendrement la peau délicate de sa gorge, lui arrachant un râle appréciatif, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. À califourchon sur lui, elle ondula lentement, frottant leur intimité d'un mouvement qui arrivait toujours à l'émoustiller.

Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il inversa brusquement leur place. Ouvrant les yeux, elle capta brièvement ceux de Sasuke avant qu'il ne fonde dans son cou. Elle connaissait son copain par cœur, et la position du missionnaire n'était pas dans ses préférées. Néanmoins, elle ne protesta pas et se régala des caresses qu'il lui offrait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en capturant son regard lorsqu'il glissa sa langue sur un de ses mamelons.

Mais lorsqu'il continua de descendre, embrassant son nombril puis ses hanches, elle ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, elle agrippa le drap sous elle, anticipant délicieusement la suite. _« __Il va…__? Vraiment __? __»_ pensa-t-elle en souriant. L'excitation bouillonnait dans son bas-ventre et un soupir suivi la crispation de son corps quand elle sentit la bouche de son amant sur son intimité.

Les pupilles closes, Sasuke était fébrile et peu confiant. Contrairement à ses appréhensions, il n'était pas dégoûté par l'odeur et le goût du sexe de sa copine. Mais il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour lui procurer du plaisir de cette manière. Il découvrait le cunnilingus et Itachi n'avait pas été très explicite dans sa phrase : _« __Juste, __sois __pas impatient, vas-y doucement, et écoute-la, elle te guidera inconsciemment __»_.

Alors il y alla doucement, se fiant à ce que ses doigts avaient l'habitude de faire pour exciter Sakura. Il lécha et embrassa langoureusement son intimité, la découvrant avec patience et une envie grandissante de la faire vibrer. Lorsqu'il l'entendit enchaîner quelques soupirs, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, les yeux clos. Une sensation de fierté vint l'envahir et il referma les yeux.

Sakura ne souleva ses paupières que quelques délicieuses minutes plus tard, quand les lèvres humides de Sasuke vinrent embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle était conquise, heureuse qu'il ait surmonté sa crainte. Elle prit son visage en coupe lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard pétillant dans le sien.

─ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il la fit sienne dans l'instant, appréciant de sentir ses ongles lui érafler les omoplates. Si depuis leur premier essai réussi et le rendez-vous avec le coach, ils avaient fait l'amour chaque soir en mettant en pratique leur deuxième exercice – soit se familiariser avec le doigté anal —, en cet instant, il voulait seulement combler la femme qu'il aimait. Alors il lui fit l'amour avec langueur.

Il calqua ses mouvements aux gémissements de Sakura, enivré par l'ivresse qu'elle témoignait. Quand elle lui réclama d'y aller plus fort, il plia ses jambes et la releva de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux assis. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque alors qu'il appuyait sur ses reins, brutalisant doucement ses coups de bassin. Elle soupira son prénom avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sur le bras de son copain jusqu'à venir recouvrir ses doigts qu'elle dirigea vers la rainure de ses fesses. Sasuke lâcha ses lèvres.

─ J'ai pas pris le lubrifiant, chuchota-t-il en bécotant sa gorge.

─ Je suis plus que lubrifiée, là.

Pour toute réponse, elle le sentit sourire contre son cou. Elle n'eut pas à guider sa main plus longtemps et le sentit humidifier ses doigts en venant amplifier son plaisir. Se cambrant, elle se mordilla la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement plus aigu. Puis les doigts de son copain laissèrent son clitoris en paix pour venir caresser son anus.

Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à passer cette étape, cela faisait quatre nuits d'affilé que Sakura réclamait ce doigté. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'acceptait sans lubrifiant commercial. Elle écouta tout simplement le conseil du coach Jiraiya, et au lieu de se crisper, elle poussa doucement pour détendre son sphincter et laisser Sasuke la pénétrer.

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa quand il synchronisa le mouvement de son doigt à celui de leur bassin. Comme elle le lui avait dit, elle aimait la sensation qui en résultait. Enivrée par ce câlin inhabituel, elle susurra que c'était bon, décuplant l'extase de Sasuke qui introduisit un doigt supplémentaire. Immédiatement, la félicité de Sakura se répercuta en un gémissement plus long que les précédents.

─ Ça va ? s'assura-t-il d'un chuchotement.

─ Mon Dieu oui, soupira-t-elle son bien-être. Sasuke… plus fort…

La voir ainsi l'emplit d'une nouvelle vigueur. Il suivit sa demande sans se faire prier, accélérant la cadence et ressentant autant qu'elle la pression de ses doigts qui compressaient sa verge. Leur plaisir augmenta crescendo jusqu'à les mener aux portes de l'extase.

─ Sakura…, grogna-t-il contre son épaule. J'vais jouir…

─ Attends, haleta-t-elle, au bord de l'orgasme. Encore…

Sa supplique fut accordée pour quelques secondes supplémentaires, les faisant tous les deux atteindre le summum du plaisir. Un râle rauque accompagna la crispation de Sakura qui sentait toutes les fibres de son être se contracter sous l'effet de la jouissance. Puis leurs lèvres terminèrent cette danse envoûtante alors que leur corps immobile savourait.

Sakura fut celle qui mit un terme à ces baisers langoureux pour dessiner sa mâchoire avant de se nicher dans son cou. Sasuke la serra dans ses bras, sans chercher à se retirer d'elle et profitant de l'instant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes deviennent douloureuses. Ils s'allongèrent alors dans leur lit et elle vint se blottir contre son copain. D'une main distraite, elle caressa ses pectoraux, un geste qu'il fit tout aussi inconsciemment sur son omoplate.

─ Tu m'as agréablement surprise, rompit-elle le silence d'un sourire.

Se doutant aisément de quoi elle parlait, il réagit à cet aveu d'un sourire, séduit. Il s'était surpris lui-même et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir eu envie de lui offrir ce plaisir. C'était incroyablement excitant de la voir s'extasier sous les caresses de sa langue.

─ T'as trouvé ça comment ? s'intéressa-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son torse pour le regarder.

─ Mieux que ce que je croyais.

─ Ça ne t'a pas dégoûté ?

─ Non, répondit-il simplement en lui rendant son regard. Et toi, ça t'a plu ?

Elle lui sourit amoureusement et susurra plusieurs « oui » avant de venir l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le cunnilingus en lui-même qui lui avait autant plu, c'était l'initiative de son copain et l'excitation que cela lui avait provoquée.

Si l'autre soir dans la salle de bain, Sasuke lui avait dit avoir envie de réessayer, elle n'avait pas cherché à recevoir cette gâterie pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à assouvir ses envies, elle voulait qu'il les partage. C'est pourquoi elle avait préféré attendre qu'il lui fasse un cunnilingus de son plein gré.

Sasuke se doutait qu'il n'avait pas été exceptionnel, mais il était tout de même satisfait. Non seulement il avait apprécié l'exciter autant – comprenant enfin ce que souhaitait vraiment Naruto et ce qu'avait affirmé Itachi —, mais en prime, Sakura n'était pas du genre à simuler. Si cela ne lui avait pas plu, elle le lui aurait dit !

* * *

… OoO…

* * *

Depuis le rendez-vous individuel avec Jiraiya-_sensei_, Hinata prenait chaque soir un temps pour elle, dans la salle de bain. Son nouvel exercice la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise et elle avait enfin compris pourquoi. Si se masturber devant Naruto l'apeurait, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lorsqu'elle était seule ! Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait honte et considérait cela comme une forme de tromperie envers son copain. Elle avait l'intention d'en discuter avec Sakura dès le lendemain.

Depuis le début du stage, toutes deux avaient pris l'habitude de se voir le jeudi en fin d'après-midi. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où elles avaient un planning plus souple. Elles se réunissaient donc devant une boisson chaude, dans un café éloigné du campus. Elle aimait bien ces petits rendez-vous hebdomadaires qu'elles partageaient.

Hinata avait connu Sakura à travers Naruto, avant de la rencontrer officiellement. Elles avaient peu sympathisé à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que l'étudiante en médecine se mette en couple avec Sasuke. Se voir en-dehors de la présence de l'Uzumaki leur avait permis de créer une certaine entente amicale. Il faut dire que l'Uchiha ne s'était jamais montré très bavard, les laissant meubler les conversations. Et puis, Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux alors, elle avait voulu en apprendre plus sur la femme qui le faisait positivement changer.

Le courant était bien passé entre elles, mais ce n'était pas encore ce qu'on pouvait nommer de l'amitié. Cela changea lorsqu'elle trouva Sakura sur son palier, en larmes, une valise à la main. Elle l'avait hébergée durant cinq mois et depuis, un véritable lien s'était créé entre elles. Ce n'était pas l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour Temari, mais elle aimait beaucoup Sakura et se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle pour parler de sa vie intime.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'elles participaient toutes les deux au stage du coach Jiraiya ? Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient chacune un lien fraternel avec le copain de l'autre ? Ou peut-être parce que Sakura l'encourageait dans sa quête d'épanouissement et s'y intéressait sincèrement ? Mais une chose était certaine : elle pensait à Sakura chaque fois qu'une question sexuelle la taraudait.

Ôtant la future pédiatre de son esprit, elle se reconcentra sur elle. Respirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses paumes sur son ventre, comme le faisait souvent Naruto. Une nouvelle respiration lente lui fut nécessaire pour laisser ses doigts vagabonder sur sa peau, ne quittant pas le territoire que préférait son homme. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en y pensant. Pourquoi aimait-il autant caresser son ventre ?

Instinctivement, ses menottes dévièrent sur sa poitrine. Naruto y portait aussi un grand intérêt, s'endormant parfois en laissant une main sur l'un de ses seins. Distraitement, elle les palpa avant d'aller dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Gardant les paupières closes, son esprit se focalisa sur son copain et ses doigts vinrent chercher ce qu'il aimait dans cette poitrine.

Une grimace orna son visage. Elle la trouvait moins jolie qu'une plus petite. Elle avait certes de quoi remplir un bonnet D, mais elle était lourde, encombrante et bien moins ferme que le bonnet B de Sakura ou de Tenten ! Et puis, elle lui coûtait cher, cette poitrine.

Les magasins de lingeries avaient rarement sa taille en rayon, ou sur des articles qu'elle aurait plus proposé à sa grand-mère qu'elle ne choisirait pour elle-même. Et le sur-mesure réclamait une jolie somme. Elle s'estimait heureuse d'être une cliente privilégiée de la marque Sharingan. Alors qu'est-ce qui plaisait autant à Naruto ?

Délaissant un sein, elle passa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour détendre ses muscles. Il aimait l'embrasser dans le cou et à vrai dire, elle appréciait tout autant. À chaque fois, elle frissonnait, même lorsque cela était parfaitement anodin. Le simple effleurement qu'il lui infligeait lorsqu'il retirait des cheveux de son haut l'émoustillait. Elle s'était tant de fois interdit de lui avouer son désir lors d'instants comme cela… Elle soupira en rouvrant les yeux. Ses mains s'éloignèrent de la moindre parcelle de peau pour agripper fermement le rebord de la baignoire où elle était assise.

Son regard se braqua sur le lino d'un blanc nacré donnant l'effet d'un carrelage, ses sourcils se plissèrent et ses pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas réussir à être celle qui comblerait Naruto, celle qu'elle voudrait être. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Comment pouvait-elle désirer de toute son âme faire disparaître ses complexes sans y parvenir ? Pourquoi donnait-elle plus d'importance à l'image qu'elle n'avait pas atteinte plutôt qu'à celle que son homme dépeignait ?

Quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Ses yeux humides se posèrent sur le miroir y étant fixé et la voix de Naruto lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle ne parvint pas à répondre, sa gorge était nouée, ses lèvres tremblaient. Naruto frappa une seconde fois en l'appelant avec inquiétude. Sentant les larmes couler, Hinata couvrit son visage. Elle se trouvait stupide à se sentir aussi vulnérable et ridicule, même avec lui. Surtout avec lui.

Elle aimait Naruto et rêvait de faire sa vie avec lui, qu'ils fondent une famille. Elle se projetait souvent, les imaginant dans une belle maison toute simple avec deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Mais cette vision heureuse de l'avenir qu'elle se souhaitait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était souvent mise à mal. Cela lui avait demandé trois ans pour se détacher de l'opinion de son père. Si le fait qu'il n'acceptait toujours pas Naruto restait assez douloureux, elle avait choisi d'imposer son choix en se disant qu'un jour, il s'y ferait. Mais ses complexes avaient pris le relais du désaccord de Hiashi…

─ Hey !

Ce chuchotement accompagné de deux mains chaudes et bronzées sur ses cuisses opalines la firent sursauter. Son regard larmoyant se fit capturer par celui azuré qui reflétait de l'inquiétude. Sa surprise passa quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas son soutien-gorge. Elle pressa instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine, pour se cacher, alors que Naruto ne quittait pas son regard.

Accroupi devant elle, il avait délaissé le tournevis l'ayant aidé à déverrouiller la porte, qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte. Depuis leur rendez-vous avec le coach, sa copine semblait déboussolée. Il ne prêta pas égard à sa demi-nudité pour ne pas la gêner davantage.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? s'empressa-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est l'exercice qui te met dans cet état ?

Elle hocha la tête en approbation puis baissa les yeux. Naruto la connaissait, il fit donc ses questions de manière à ce qu'elles soient aussi les réponses. Elle approuva donc muettement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se masturber et que cela la peinait. Respirant fortement, il releva doucement son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

─ Pourquoi t'y arrives pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle haussa des épaules, les bras toujours plaqués contre sa poitrine. Puis d'une voix timide, elle consentit à avouer qu'elle avait l'impression de commettre une faute en se caressant de la sorte. Naruto plissait les sourcils en l'écoutant. Il n'aimait pas la savoir aussi torturée et cherchait un moyen de l'aider. Alors il lui demanda en quoi cela était une faute.

─ Ça te fait quoi de savoir que je dois me…, toucher derrière ton dos ?

─ J'aimerais me planquer dans un des placards pour te voir faire, fit-il preuve d'une franchise enjouée, la faisant légèrement sourire.

─ Ça ne te dérange pas ?

─ Non, c'est même assez excitant.

─ Est-ce que tu le fais, toi ? De te masturber ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

─ Ça m'est arrivé, ouais, avoua-t-il, la faisant plisser des sourcils. Mais c'est pas parce que nous deux c'est pas bien, hein !

Elle sourit en le voyant appuyer son regard pour s'assurer qu'elle le croyait. Puis elle le vit devenir songeur.

─ Et si on faisait nos exercices ensemble ? proposa-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

─ Comment ça ?

─ J'dois avoir les yeux bandés, alors je te propose qu'on se masturbe chacun d'un côté du lit.

─ Tu vas faire mon exercice ?

─ Ouais ! Ça te va ?

Elle fit une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-conquise. Savoir qu'il allait être près d'elle l'apeurait, mais qu'il ait les yeux bandés et qu'il se touche alors qu'elle pouvait le voir la tentait bien. Elle mordilla sa lèvre à la dernière seconde d'hésitation, avant d'accepter. Naruto en fut ravi. Se relevant, il lui donna son peignoir pour qu'elle se couvre et l'invita à le suivre en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il l'emmena dans leur chambre avant de lâcher sa main pour se déshabiller. Sans pudeur, il retira son tee-shirt et son bas de jogging, qu'il laissa négligemment sur le sol, pour aller s'allonger sur le grand lit. Alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre, il attrapa le bandeau et s'en couvrit. Puis il retira son caleçon, faisant rougir sa copine. Celle-ci s'autorisa enfin à se délester de son peignoir pour s'installer près de lui. Elle était horriblement mal à l'aise alors elle ferma les yeux.

─ Comment tu commences ? chuchota-t-elle après un flottement silencieux.

─ Je t'imagine…, sourit-il en le faisant à l'instant.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

Lascivement, Naruto s'humecta les lèvres. Puis il entreprit de lui décrire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit au moment même, d'une voix basse. Soulevant ses paupières, Hinata tourna la tête vers lui en l'écoutant attentivement. Il scénarisait un probable fantasme et cela l'intéressait. Lorsqu'il s'aventura dans une description presque poétique de son corps, elle sourit, rougit et referma les yeux.

Son imagination prit alors part au jeu, la faisant se glisser dans la femme que son homme désirait. Doucement, ses paumes vinrent dessiner les courbes qu'il narrait. Elle se découvrait avec les yeux de son amant, se trouvant bien plus belle et désirable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle imita bientôt les caresses qu'il disait lui prodiguer. Elle massa cette poitrine qu'il modélisait par la parole, caressa du bout des doigts ce ventre qu'il nomma le berceau de la vie, puis glissa doucement une main sous la dentelle violine.

─ Dis-moi ce que tu vois, susurra-t-il, ses phalanges déviant vers sa hampe.

─ Toi…, souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit, ce soupir prouvait qu'elle imaginait la scène. Alors il continua son scénario. Il était assez intimidé de se masturber alors que sa copine pouvait le regarder faire, mais il se prêtait à l'exercice dans le simple but de la réconforter sur ses pensées fautives.

Inconsciemment, en relatant toujours la scène qui se déroulait dans son esprit, il fit part de son fantasme à vouloir lui offrir un cunnilingus. De son côté du lit, Hinata continuait de l'écouter alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient pour la première fois sur son intimité. Grimaçante, elle essaya de reproduire les gestes qu'il ferait à sa place. C'était chaud et humide, doux aussi. Ce n'était pas aussi plaisant que lorsque son copain l'excitait, mais pour un début, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Instinctivement, sa main libre vint malaxer un sein alors que la voix de son homme se faisait de plus en plus rauque à mesure qu'il s'essoufflait. Soulevant doucement ses paupières, elle le vit s'offrir du plaisir en solitaire alors qu'il racontait qu'il la pénétrait dans son esprit, lui arrachant un soupir fébrile en refermant les yeux.

Et les minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme des mots de Naruto. Même avec maladresse, Hinata réussit à se donner du plaisir, se pinçant les lèvres pour étouffer son faible gémissement et serrant les cuisses par réflexe. Et Naruto la suivit en quelques secondes avant de ralentir le mouvement de sa main. Puis un silence rythmé par leur respiration s'égraina.

Remise de cette émotion étrange qui la traversait, Hinata attrapa des mouchoirs pour essuyer ses doigts et en donna à Naruto. Mais au moment où il voulut retirer le bandeau, elle l'en empêcha en lui demandant d'attendre encore un instant. Elle en profita pour se couvrir de son peignoir avant de venir se blottir contre lui et de murmurer :

─ Garde-le encore une minute, s'il te plaît.

─ _Okay_…, pourquoi ?

─ Pour…, me rassurer ?! Je sais que c'est idiot, mais-

─ Non, c'est pas idiot, sourit-il en lui embrassant le front à l'aveuglette.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son pectoral. Jouant à glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau bronzée, elle le remercia de l'avoir aidée à commencer son exercice. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et bifurqua avec curiosité sur un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé :

─ Ce que tu m'as décrit, est-ce que c'est…, une sorte de fantasme ?

─ Si un fantasme représente ce qu'on désire au fond de nous, alors oui, c'en était un.

─ Tu aimerais me…, commença-t-elle avec gêne. Me lécher ?

─ Ouais, avoua-t-il d'un soupir impatient. Je sais que c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais un jour, j'espère.

─ Et tu aimerais que je le fasse, moi aussi ?

─ Une fellation ? demanda-t-il, recevant une onomatopée affirmative. Bah…, ouais, j'aimerais bien ça aussi. En fait, y a plein de trucs que j'voudrais qu'on fasse…

Comprenant pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de garder le bandeau encore un peu, il se prêta aux confidences et avoua ce qu'il désirait : le cunnilingus, la fellation, la voir entièrement nue et sans gêne, rentrer du travail et qu'elle lui saute dessus… Hinata sourit à ses énumérations, espérant un jour pouvoir se décomplexer jusqu'à réaliser ses envies.

─ Et toi ? continua-t-il en caressant son épaule enveloppée dans le peignoir. Ce serait quoi tes fantasmes ?

─ À part réussir à être parfaitement à l'aise avec toi… ? souffla-t-elle de dépit.

─ J'sais pas, t'as jamais rêvé de nous avant notre première fois ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, rougissante. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises imaginé leur première nuit avant de la vivre. Et il lui arrivait encore de faire de tels rêves. Elle avait eu trois petits amis avant Naruto – qui s'étaient tous lassés de sa pudeur excessive -, mais seul son homme avait hanté certaines de ses nuits de cette façon. Cessant inconsciemment le roulement aléatoire de ses doigts, elle murmura son aveu :

─ Si, et…, ça m'arrive encore, parfois.

─ Hum, gémit-il de gourmandise. Dis m'en plus ?

─ Eh bien…, sourit-elle, amusée. Je nous ai souvent imaginés…, contre un mur, enfin, c'est… Arg !

Naruto rit en visualisant parfaitement sa copine empourprée qui se recroquevillait de gêne contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, se figurant la scène qu'elle venait d'esquisser. La vision était plus qu'agréable.

─ Hum, j'ai l'image là, t'es excitante !

─ Arrête, gloussa-t-elle en venant lui retirer le bandeau.

Légèrement aveuglé, et ayant perdu contact avec l'imaginaire, Naruto l'accompagna dans son rire sans lâcher son étreinte. Il fit rouler Hinata pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et la taquiner en décrivant l'érotique câlin qu'elle fantasmait. Malgré sa gêne, elle s'amusa avec lui, puis elle l'embrassa pour le forcer au silence.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

30/10/2019

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Elodouu : **coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Aww, c'est gentil, merci :D J'aimerais bien faire plus long, mais ça va être compliqué XD Je suis contente que le NaruHina te plaise autant ;) C'est rare que j'écrive sur eux en plus^^ A bientôt ;)

* * *

**NDA : **_je suis vraiment désolée, je poste tard ! Mais je suis overbookée ces jours-ci^^ Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement avec les cartons et tout, et tout…, du coup, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire pour le moment et ça va être ça jusqu'à Noël ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera, elle sera juste en retard, je ne pourrais reprendre les publications de "Coach Jiraiya" au premier de l'an. Désolée T-T _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde et BONNE ANNÉE ! _

_Comme promis, même si mon déménagement n'est pas terminé, me revoilà avec la suite de CJ^^_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**__ pour ses corrections^^ Et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les préliminaires**

Attablée à la terrasse de la brasserie du jeudi, un thé chaud entre les mains, Hinata avait le regard dans le vide et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle repensait aux envies qu'avait mentionnées Naruto. Depuis quelques jours, son esprit s'amusait vicieusement ─ ou délicieusement ─ à calquer son couple sur les protagonistes de son actuel livre de chevet. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun point en commun avec Miss Calidi, comme Naruto ne ressemblait aucunement à Monsieur Salax dans _« Les secrets du plaisir »_…

Mais à son avancée de lecture, ce couple fictif avait réalisé certains fantasmes de son copain, et le sien. Étrangement, les passages charnels du roman ne lui avait rien procuré de spécial ─ hormis le fait qu'elle voulait parvenir à être aussi décomplexée que Miss Calidi ─, mais imaginer ces scènes avec Naruto l'enivrait. Elle pouvait même sentir le désir papillonner dans son bas-ventre à ce moment précis.

─ Désolée du retard, la fit sursauter Sakura.

─ Oh ! Ce n'est rien.

Elle se força à lui sourire en chassant les images peu catholiques qui avaient envahi son esprit, pendant que Sakura s'installait. Celle-ci lui rendit son rictus avec une crispation notable, puis elle agressa à moitié le serveur en commandant un cappuccino. Instinctivement, Hinata plissa les sourcils et l'interrogea muettement.

─ Désolée, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui, s'expliqua-t-elle en offrant un sourire plus sincère.

─ Les cours ?

─ Non, c'est…, commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. J'ai fait la connerie de me confier à des filles que je croyais mes amies à la fac, et-

Elle se stoppa un instant dans sa tirade pour laisser le serveur déposer une tasse couverte de chantilly sur la table. Elle le remercia plus poliment, paya sa consommation, puis reporta son attention sur Hinata.

─ D'après Kin, tailler des pipes sans avoir de retour et accepter la sodomie pour mon mec fait de moi une fille facile, reprit-elle avec irritation, un tic nerveux aux lèvres.

Bien que Sakura ait le regard baissé sur sa tasse en porcelaine, Hinata vit ses yeux verts s'humidifier. Elle ne savait pas qui était la fille dont elle lui parlait ─ la seule de ses amies de la fac qu'elle connaissait était la cousine de Naruto : Karin Uzumaki, étudiante en chirurgie ─, mais la trouva bien prompte à juger autrui.

─ Sasuke m'entendrait…, _« __C'est personnel Sakura __»_, mima-t-elle une réprimande méritée, dévoilant un peu sa déception.

Hinata glissa son bras sur la table pour saisir les doigts de son amie dans les siens, lui faisant relever la tête et décrocher un sourire faible. Puis en une seconde, l'étudiante se reprit. Elle renifla dédaigneusement, se réinstalla plus confortablement à sa chaise, dessina du contentement sur ses lèvres et planta son regard dans celui nacré de la brune.

─ Étant donné qu'elle prend le sexe pour une transaction, j'lui ai dit d'aller postuler comme actrice de porno, ajouta-t-elle avec un entrain vengeur. T'aurais vu sa tête ! Épique. Karin était morte de rire.

Un rire plus enjoué que cynique l'anima un cours instant, finissant de l'éloigner du regret qui la rongeait. Elle s'en voulait plus à elle qu'à Kin. Elle avait réalisé que Sasuke n'avait pas totalement tort, leur sexualité était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus personnel. Elle ressentait toujours le besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, mais plus avec n'importe qui. Une risette chaleureuse lui rendit son humeur habituelle lorsqu'elle regarda son amie.

─ T'inquiètes pas, ça va, la rassura-t-elle en piochant une cuillère de chantilly.

─ Tu n'es pas une fille facile, assura tout de même Hinata. Elle ne te connait pas, encore moins Sasuke.

─ Je sais Hina, merci.

Le sourire qu'elles échangèrent fut empli d'affection. Puis Sakura ôta de son esprit l'altercation avec Kin pour se concentrer sur ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se régala de la chantilly tout en demandant des nouvelles de son amie.

Hinata commença alors à parler de sa semaine de cours au collège ─ et des élèves qui la faisaient tourner en bourrique ─ avant de brusquement s'arrêter et planter un regard hésitant sur la future pédiatre.

─ Oh, toi t'as une question à me poser, devina Sakura, lui arrachant un sourire rougissant.

─ Oui… Je voudrais savoir si ça t'est arrivé de…, te masturber depuis que t'es avec Sasuke, bafouilla-t-elle.

─ Ouais, ça m'arrive.

─ Et il est au courant ?

─ Bien sûr, sourit la rose. Il le fait aussi, surtout sous la douche !

Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, Hinata l'écouta. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce couple pratiquait toujours le plaisir en solitaire. Grâce à Sakura, elle savait qu'elle et Sasuke étaient parfaitement à l'aise dans leur intimité, elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi l'un comme l'autre avait recours à la masturbation.

Sakura lui fournit les réponses qu'elle cherchait sans même qu'elle n'ait à poser les questions. À l'aise, elle lui raconta que son homme se caressait pour relâcher la pression la plupart du temps, comme si cela était une soupape. Elle rit en ajoutant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait surpris, elle lui avait fait une scène, persuadée que s'il utilisait sa main c'était parce qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas.

─ C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué pourquoi il le fait, sourit Sakura, amusée à ce souvenir. Pour ma défense, je lui ai demandé comment il le prendrait si je faisais pareil, et je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il m'y encourage ! Je crois que c'est nous, les femmes, qui voyons la masturbation d'un œil critique.

Hinata hocha de la tête, pensant à ce que lui avait dit Naruto quand elle lui avait posé la même question : _« __J'aimerais me planquer dans un des placards pour te voir faire __»_. Elle était maintenant totalement certaine que son homme ne se masturbait pas parce que leur intimité était plus ou moins platonique.

─ T'arrives pas ton exercice ? questionna Sakura avec intérêt. C'est pour ça que tu me demandes ça ?

─ Hm…, approuva-t-elle en opinant. Naruto m'a aidée à me lancer, faut juste que j'y arrive sans lui maintenant.

─ Ça va l'faire, t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle pour l'encourager, recevant un sourire.

─ Et toi, ton exercice ?

─ Génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Sakura entreprit alors de se confier à cette amie en qui elle avait totalement confiance, la seule avec qui elle parlerait de sa sexualité dorénavant. Elle partagea son ressenti sur le doigté anal, puis se métamorphosa en véritable adolescente en révélant que Sasuke lui avait fait une gâterie, faisant rire la professeure dont la curiosité fut piquée.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Le vendredi, les six couples suivant le stage d'épanouissement sexuel se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, assis sur des coussins moelleux et accueillis par le duo de coach. Comme à leur habitude, Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient placés à côté de Naruto et Hinata, mais cette fois, ils étaient sur la première ligne, juste devant le parquet que foulait Tsunade.

─ Ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce que nous appelons les préliminaires, commença celle-ci d'un sourire amical. Personnellement, je trouve ce nom inadéquat, parce que ça nous cantonne dans l'idée que ces caresses ne sont qu'une entrée en matière. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce stéréotype.

Jiraiya sourit au ton engagé de son épouse, tout en zieutant les couples de la salle. Les avoir reçus individuellement affinait sa perception de leur langage corporel. Et il se réjouissait que son couple chouchou de ce trimestre occupe le devant de l'assemblée.

─ Pourquoi ne pas se laisser séduire par un désir soudainement brûlant, pour ensuite s'adonner à ces caresses affectives et prolonger ce jeu des sens ? poursuivit la sexologue d'un sourire suggestif. Pourquoi ne pas se sentir pleinement épanouie sans rien de plus ?

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent au même moment, leur soutirant un sourire ─ que Jiraiya imita à leur insu. Ils partageaient l'avis de la sexologue. Ils s'offraient uniquement ces caresses appelées préliminaires depuis le début du stage et étaient pleinement satisfaits, bien plus épanouis que durant les trois années précédentes.

Un lien qu'elle ne savait expliquer s'était créé entre eux. Elle se sentait plus proche de son homme, comprise. C'était bien plus intense depuis l'autre soir où elle avait commencé son exercice. Elle ferma les yeux en recevant un léger baiser de Naruto, sourit contre ses lèvres, puis se recentra sur Tsunade, au son de sa voix.

─ Ces tendresses que nous nous offrons avant l'acte sont connues comme étant nécessaires à l'excitation, mais elles sont bien plus que cela. Ce sont des moments d'intimité et de complicité qui renforcent votre lien amoureux.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, doutant que de simples préliminaires puissent jouer un rôle quant à l'affection que se porte un couple. Elle était néanmoins d'accord avec la sexologue sur le fait que ces caresses n'étaient pas uniquement réservées aux prémices de l'acte charnel. Elle considérait d'ailleurs que l'éveil du désir commençait bien avant.

Sasuke était capable de l'émoustiller d'un simple regard, par exemple. Tout comme elle était chaque fois envoûtée par son parfum ─ qu'elle lui offrait dès qu'il terminait le précédent flacon. Quand ils s'apprêtaient à sortir et qu'il se parfumait avec, elle devait calmer ses ardeurs ─ Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'elle lui sauterait dessus dès l'instant où ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Alors, pour la future pédiatre, un regard comme une odeur faisaient partie des préliminaires.

─ Mais ne nous mentons pas, continua Tsunade en marchant toujours. À part si nous sommes envahis d'un désir brûlant, un acte charnel nécessite une préparation physique ou psychique. Ce sont des jeux qui nous permettent de nous découvrir, de gagner en confiance, d'accroître le désir ou encore de nous harmoniser.

Captant son auditoire, la coach décrivit les prémices d'un acte sexuel comme la source principale du plaisir partagé. Elle en fit le reflet des sentiments que se vouait un couple, insistant sur la complicité et la confiance que ces caresses créaient.

─ Mais attention, leva-t-elle son index. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles deviennent habituelles, robotiques ou obligatoires. Si ces instants de tendresses peuvent renforcer le lien qui vous unit, ils peuvent aussi l'affaiblir en diminuant votre libido.

─ Ce manque de désir peut mettre à mal votre couple, créer des conflits et même finir par effacer l'affection, intervint Jiraiya, récoltant les regards. Ne vous enfermez pas dans l'idée qu'une caresse qui a plu une fois doit être répétée à chaque fois, sinon vous créer une routine qui est l'ennemi du couple.

─ Il faut savoir vous diversifier, rester dans la découverte de l'autre, innover, jouer…, reprit Tsunade avec entrain. Pardonnez la métaphore, j'en ai pas de meilleure pour le moment : les relations charnelles sont comme un bon repas, si vous mangez des nouilles à chaque dîner, vous serez vite lassé !

Jiraiya fut le premier à rire de la comparaison de son épouse, qui leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Hinata en profita pour regarder son homme et lui offrir un sourire amoureux. C'était exactement pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de faire ce stage, pour éviter que Naruto se lasse d'elle. Ses complexes les avaient longtemps gardés dans une routine sexuelle, mais dorénavant, cela changeait.

─ Ceci dit, les hommes et les femmes ne vivent pas ces prémices de la même manière, car nous fonctionnons différemment, se recentra la sexologue en réamorçant sa marche lente. Par exemple, si nous nous arrêtons sur le plan physique, le corps d'un homme est prêt pour l'acte dès l'instant où il entre en érection, alors que l'excitation d'une femme est progressive.

─ Les hommes sont des essences, les femmes sont des diesel, s'amusa Jiraiya.

─ Intéressons-nous au plan psychique et commençons par les hommes, poursuivit Tsunade en jetant un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé à son mari.

Sakura et Hinata s'échangèrent un regard complice, se remémorant chacune leur petit rendez-vous de la veille. Il faut dire que la Hyûga n'était pas bien calée sur le sujet comparé à la future pédiatre. Alors, leur conversation y avait rapidement débouché. Elle avait souhaité apprendre quelques astuces pour savoir combler son homme.

─ Quand nous avons abordé le plaisir au masculin, je vous ai fait part des complexes que nos hommes peuvent avoir, entama la coach. Celui de la performance peut, consciemment ou non, titiller les messieurs lors des préliminaires. Ainsi, certains leur donneront de l'importance et chercheront à faire jouir leur partenaire avant la pénétration, pour faire disparaître la pression de ne pas savoir la satisfaire.

─ Et d'autres pourraient vouloir sauter cette étape par crainte de perdre leur érection, intervint sérieusement Jiraiya.

Naruto sentit les doigts d'Hinata exercer une pression sur les siens. Il la regarda en souriant légèrement. Il imaginait que son appréhension sur sa capacité à lui faire l'amour et son souci de taille envahissait l'esprit de sa copine, du moins, c'est l'explication qu'il trouvait à son étreinte appuyée.

─ Une majorité d'hommes considère les préliminaires comme essentiels uniquement pour leur partenaire féminine, continua Jiraiya depuis son fauteuil, récoltant l'attention de l'Uzumaki. Cependant, si leur moitié s'y prend correctement, ils découvrent qu'eux aussi en tirent des bénéfices.

─ Les hommes prêtent une grande importance à la complicité dans leur couple, si les prémices de l'acte leur offrent ce partage, ils en redemanderont, précisa Tsunade d'un sourire vers son mari.

Jiraiya joua à soulever ses sourcils de façon suggestive, amusant l'assemblée autant que son épouse. Celle-ci se détourna néanmoins de lui pour continuer son cours :

─ D'une manière générale, les hommes sont visuels. Ils aiment voir qu'ils offrent du plaisir, ils aiment admirer le corps de leur partenaire et surtout, ils aiment quand leur amante, ou amant prend les rênes.

Sasuke ne put retenir un léger sourire d'appréciation. Il était entièrement d'accord avec la coach, se retrouvant dans cette description. Il aimait que Sakura assume sa sexualité, qu'elle soit parfaitement décomplexée avec lui, qu'elle se montre entreprenante, qu'elle le guide… C'était sans doute pour cela que sa position préférée était celle de l'amazone, car voir sa femme onduler du bassin au-dessus de lui l'amenait irrémédiablement à la jouissance.

─ Si le sens le plus développé des hommes est la vue, celui des femmes est l'odorat, reprit Tsunade en se stabilisant un instant. Parlons un peu de nous mesdames, comment vivons-nous ces prémices ?

Elle termina sa question d'un sourire, puis ses pas calmes foulèrent de nouveau le parquet ciré. N'attendant pas une quelconque intervention, elle répondit pour poursuivre son cours :

─ Toujours de manière générale, les femmes sont affectives. Elles aiment se sentir aimées et désirées. Les prémices leur permettent non seulement d'accroître leur excitation, mais aussi de ressentir l'attention que leur porte leur partenaire.

Se stabilisant un instant, elle balaya l'assistance d'un regard convaincu. Depuis son fauteuil, Jiraiya sourit en notant sur son calepin, pensant au couple Uzumaki-Hyûga. En recevant leur questionnaire, il avait douté de parvenir à les épanouir en un seul trimestre, mais les jeunes amoureux lui avaient prouvé le contraire.

Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que son premier exercice les guide instinctivement vers la méthode Karezza. L'amusement rida son visage quand il pensa, à raison, que le couple devait ignorer jusqu'à ce concept vieux de plus de quatre-vingts ans. Pourtant, ils en empruntaient le chemin. Alors, il les avait suivis en dévoilant leur deuxième exercice.

Quelque chose dans ce couple l'attendrissait. C'était comme s'ils étaient une évidence l'un pour l'autre. Les avoir reçus individuellement avait créé de l'attachement, il voulait vraiment mener ce couple à l'épanouissement.

─ Si nous sommes différents sur notre perception de ces caresses, c'est tout aussi valable pour les préliminaires oraux, poursuivit Tsunade en reprenant ses pas. Longtemps considéré comme dégradant, le sexe oral est encore aujourd'hui mal jugé.

─ Il peut être perçu comme une obligation morale, cru bon d'ajouter Jiraiya, sérieux. Il est facile de penser qu'on doit rendre l'offrande, comme nous choquons nos amis en révélant que nous recevons sans offrir en retour, ou inversement.

Sakura se mordilla discrètement la lèvre en pensant à Kin. Elle sentit le regard d'Hinata sur elle, puis celui de son copain, mais ne quitta pas les coachs des yeux. Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci détourna la tête comme si de rien n'était.

─ Or, le sexe oral est comme pour toute autre chose. Il ne doit pas être imposé, ni par notre partenaire, ni par les on-dit, ni par nous-mêmes. Il doit être désiré.

Reprenant sa marche devant l'assemblée, la sexologue précisa que le sexe oral quittait de plus en plus la sphère du tabou et qu'il se réalisait plus facilement. Elle les informa que les pratiques telles que la fellation et le cunnilingus avaient longtemps été considérées comme une perversion allant à l'encontre de l'instinct sexuel visant à se reproduire.

─ La fellation a été plus prompte à se sortir de cette image que le cunnilingus, continua-t-elle sous l'écoute attentive des couples. Mais le sexe oral reste encore aujourd'hui un sujet controversé. Certains n'ont aucun mal à affirmer le pratiquer, d'autre le nient mais s'y adonnent dans l'intimité et d'autres encore y sont clairement réticents.

Elle se stabilisa devant un des couples et balaya l'assemblée d'un regard sérieux en ajoutant :

─ Il faut bien savoir que ces réticences ne sont pas uniquement dues à des appréhensions ou des préjugés. Certaines personnes peuvent être victimes de blocages psychologiques, d'expériences traumatisantes ou encore d'abus sexuels. Il est donc primordial de ne jamais forcer notre partenaire, comme il ne faut jamais se forcer soi-même.

─ Le maître mot du sexe oral, comme du sexe dans son ensemble, est l'envie, appuya Jiraiya depuis son fauteuil. Vous devez avoir envie d'offrir ou de recevoir.

Sasuke pencha la tête vers sa copine, accrochant ses pupilles vertes. Elle avait compris cela depuis longtemps et il se sentait d'autant plus idiot d'avoir autant insisté pour son fantasme. En y réfléchissant, il se rendait compte que si elle avait réclamé des cunnilingus aussi souvent qu'il l'avait fait avec la sodomie, il n'aurait sûrement jamais eu envie de retenter l'expérience.

─ Mettons ceci de côté pour le moment et décortiquons un peu plus le sexe oral, reprit Tsunade en marchant de nouveau. La fellation est le fait de lécher, sucer et mettre en bouche le sexe en érection d'un homme. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle pour la réussir, évitez néanmoins les dents, monsieur risque de ne pas apprécier !

Quelques rires mutins résonnèrent dans la salle au ton plaisantin qu'employa la sexologue.

─ Le cunnilingus est le fait de lécher, sucer et embrasser le clitoris, les lèvres et la vulve d'une femme, continua-t-elle en gardant son sourire. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas de marche à suivre si ce n'est d'être un minimum doux.

Une jeune femme leva la main dans la salle, attirant l'attention de Tsunade qui lui accorda, d'un mouvement de main, l'autorisation de poser sa question.

─ Est-ce qu'il existe des astuces pour rendre ces deux actes plus…, disons, séduisants ?

─ Oui, bien sûr, j'allais y venir, sourit la coach. Le sexe oral rebute souvent, car il va de soi qu'en le pratiquant, nous avalons les sécrétions génitales de notre partenaire : le présperme et/ou le sperme pour la fellation et la cyprine pour le cunnilingus.

─ Sans oublier qu'un sexe, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, ne se parfume pas le matin après la douche ! renchérit Jiraiya avec humour.

─ En effet, soutint son épouse. De plus, une mauvaise hygiène ou les maladies sexuellement transmissibles dénaturent l'odeur d'un sexe, pouvant le rendre nauséabond. Si, néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas victime de cela, mais que le sexe oral ne nous séduit pas plus que cela alors que l'envie d'en offrir ou d'en recevoir se ressent, il y a des solutions. Il existe tout un palmarès de gels, d'huiles et même de bougies comestibles qui peuvent autant être des jeux, des aides ou encore une façon de casser la routine.

─ Ou il peut y avoir le pot de Nutella qui dort dans votre placard, la chantilly dans le frigo et d'autres petites choses délicieuses dans le même style, sourit-il de façon évocatrice, amusant son épouse et les couples.

Hinata ne se joignit pas à l'hilarité générale, se contentant d'un simple sourire qui s'effaça au rythme de ses pensées. Elle avait toujours trouvé le sexe oral peu hygiénique, mais depuis que Naruto lui avait dit qu'elle avait bon goût et qu'il désirait essayer les pratiques mentionnées par Tsunade, sa vision changeait. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer que des personnes pouvaient s'amuser à s'enduire de pâte à tartiner ou autre nourriture durant l'acte charnel !

Lorsque Tsunade donna suite à son cours en insistant sur l'importance des protections contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et des tests sanguins étant effectués pour s'assurer de la fiabilité sexuelle de son partenaire, et qu'elle aborda que le sexe oral était autant porteur de MST qu'une relation charnelle classique, Hinata se surprit à attendre qu'une personne de l'assemblée pose la question qui la taraudait.

Elle était plus prompte à offrir une fellation à son copain qu'à accepter qu'il lui fasse un cunnilingus. Malheureusement, une crainte bloquait son initiative, une crainte qui n'était pour une fois pas liée à ses complexes. Elle avait peur que Naruto ne puisse se retenir en recevant ce qu'il fantasmait et l'idée qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche l'effrayait. Elle pouvait même dire que cela la dégoûtait.

Cependant, personne ne demanda à la sexologue quelles solutions il existait contre cette appréhension. Sakura lui avait dit de partager cette peur avec Naruto et lui avait assuré qu'en règle générale, les hommes sentaient leur jouissance venir. Mais cela n'ôtait en rien l'angoisse, car une forte excitation pouvait très bien surprendre son copain et l'empêcher de la prévenir à temps. Incapable de poser sa question devant tous, elle pensa donc à demander conseil à Tsunade-_sensei_ à la fin du cours.

─ Pour toutes ces raisons, le sexe oral demande d'avoir confiance en son partenaire, termina la sexologue avant de claquer ses mains entre elles. Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, mon planning est affiché sur le tableau.

─ Tu oublies de préciser, ma chérie, que le prochain cours sera réservé aux dames, sourit Jiraiya alors que les couples se levaient.

─ En effet, s'amusa-t-elle. Messieurs, votre prochain vendredi sera libre, nous nous retrouverons entre femmes. Le suivant sera consacré aux rendez-vous individuels et celui qui suivra sera, à l'inverse de la semaine prochaine, réservé aux hommes.

─ Sur cette précision, nous vous souhaitons une bonne semaine, les amoureux !

Les couples saluèrent les coachs et, comme chaque vendredi, certains se dirigèrent vers le planning de la sexologue avant de quitter la salle. Hinata hésita à y jeter un œil pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Tsunade, puis elle se résigna en espérant avoir sa réponse plus tard. Saisissant la main de Naruto, elle sourit en l'entendant dire qu'il avait apprécié ce vendredi soir.

Devant eux, Sasuke et Sakura se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous pour se rendre à leur voiture. Néanmoins, leur discussion n'avait pas de lien direct avec le cours fraîchement reçu, car l'Uchiha s'était attardé sur la réaction étrange de sa copine et d'Hinata, réclamant une explication. Sakura préféra se défiler en plaidant que c'était un « truc de fille ». Et s'il n'insista pas, elle ne le dupa pas pour autant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

01/01/2020

_**NDA :**__ Si vous avez des interrogations sur le thème abordé, ou que vous aimeriez que certaine chose apparaisse durant les cours ou autre, n'hésitez surtout pas à le mentionner en review ou en MP^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Désolée du retard, j'ai très très peu de temps en ce moment ! Voici donc le chapitre 10 en retard d'un jour^^_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Désir brûlant **

Un casque rouge sur la tête, les jambes repliées pour y poser son épais livre de cours et le dos appuyé contre le coin du canapé, Sakura étudiait minutieusement. La mélodie de son Drama favori résonnait à ses oreilles, ce qui couvrait le son de la télévision tout en l'aidant à se concentrer.

Installé à ses côtés, Sasuke était attentif à son film, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable à la coque rose bonbon vibre sur le bois de la table basse. Il y jeta un œil, apercevant le nom d'Ino. Il leva les yeux sur l'étudiante, constatant qu'elle avait remarqué l'appel. Pourtant, elle ne décrocha pas.

Il se reconcentra sur l'écran plat, et après une vingtaine de secondes, une notification attira son attention, prévenant Sakura qu'Ino lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur. Elle n'y prêta pas égard et cela l'intrigua définitivement. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne répondait plus aux appels de ses copines de la fac, seulement à ceux de Karin. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

─ T'as un souci avec Ino ?

Elle n'entendit pas sa voix, accaparée par son cours et la musique. Il fut tenté d'utiliser son pied pour secouer la paire de fesses à sa portée, mais elle le regarda au moment où il s'en pinça les lèvres de préméditation. Elle sourit à son air faussement innocent et retira son casque.

─ Laisse mes fesses tranquilles, ordonna-t-elle, se voulant menaçante.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit et son pied vint taquiner sa cible, faisant râler la propriétaire, qui pourtant souriait de toutes ses dents. Joueur, il se cambra prestement pour venir lui chatouiller l'intérieure des cuisses à l'aide de ses mains. Elle éclata de rire et chercha vainement à l'en empêcher. Son livre glissa jusqu'à atterrir fermé sur le tapis. Contaminé, il l'accompagna dans son euphorie.

Cependant, il fit l'erreur de s'approcher trop près d'elle, lui donnant l'opportunité de se venger. Elle ne laissa pas passer sa chance et vint lui chatouiller les côtes ─ point sensible de son homme ─, lui arrachant un rire plus franc. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de se tordre sous les assauts de sa femme, tout en continuant d'attaquer l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Leurs éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le salon, se répondant l'un à l'autre et accompagnant quelques _« __arrête __! __»_ qui n'obtenaient pas gain de cause. Et cela dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils s'essoufflèrent. Sasuke mit un terme à leur jeu en se collant dans le dos de Sakura et en l'enveloppant de ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. Elle se débattit quelque peu puis ils reprirent doucement une respiration normale en profitant de l'étreinte.

Sakura affichait un sourire décontracté en étant blottie contre son copain. Cette séance de chatouilles lui avait fait du bien, ayant chassé de son esprit l'appel reçu plus tôt. Depuis son altercation avec Kin, elle l'évitait pour ne pas risquer de lui sauter à la gorge en cas d'attaque. Et cela revenait aussi à ne pas trop croiser Ino et Shion, qui allaient forcément s'en mêler. Se sachant impulsive, elle préférait attendre que sa colère passe pour aborder le sujet.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke embrasser sa tempe alors qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Elle ferma les yeux.

─ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Souriante, elle se tourna dans ses bras pour lui retourner ses sentiments et l'embrasser avec douceur. Sasuke prouvait son attachement par des actes, rarement par des mots, ce qui rendait chacun de ses aveux précieux à ses yeux. Il lui avait confié une fois se sentir vulnérable lorsqu'il se révélait ainsi, parce que l'affection était une faiblesse capable de le faire souffrir et que la nommer la rendait plus réelle.

─ T'es fâchée avec Ino ? quémanda-t-il à voix basse quand elle lâcha ses lèvres.

─ Je prends juste un peu de distance, répondit-elle du même ton. Et puis, c'est bientôt les partiels, j'évite de parasiter mon esprit.

Le sourire qu'elle fit avant de lui donner un léger baiser laissa Sasuke deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas en discuter pour le moment. Il n'insista pas, et d'une main tendre, il lui fit poser sa tête contre ses pectoraux. Il huma le parfum de cerise qui émanait de ses cheveux en abaissant les paupières.

─ Y a « Le dernier samouraï » sur Netflix, annonça-t-il d'une voix plus distincte après un moment.

─ C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se décollant de lui.

Il sourit en voyant ses pupilles émeraude pétiller de contentement. Il était bien content que son film préféré ne soit pas un Drama ou n'importe quelle autre romance mielleuse ! Il s'amusa de la voir reprendre son ancienne position, le dos contre son torse, pour qu'il active la lecture. Puis de sa main libre qu'il étira, il attrapa le plaid et les recouvrit. Elle allait sûrement s'endormir vers la fin !

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Naruto était nerveux. Assis sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente de l'entreprise Byakugan, il frottait ses mains moites sur son jean. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hiashi dans moins de cinq minutes, et plus la grande aiguille tournait sur le cadran de l'horloge, plus il stressait. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle était la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses ni comment réagir si jamais son beau-père campait sur son désaccord.

Ayant besoin d'un conseil, voire d'un encouragement, il en avait parlé avec Sasuke, quelques jours avant ce mercredi après-midi. Son meilleur ami avait tenté de lui apporter le soutien nécessaire, puis il lui avait rappelé ce qu'il lui avait maintes fois seriné : _« __C'est pas avec Hiashi qu'Hina et toi faites votre vie, alors on s'en __fout__ de ce qu'il pense __»_. Et bien que l'Uchiha n'ait pas tort, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette inimitié.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas que la façon dont Hiashi le voyait l'affectait lui, autant qu'Hinata. Le malaise qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il allait dîner chez les Hyûga était désagréable. Il détestait se sentir illégitime, craindre tenir la main d'Hinata sur la table, être exclu des conversations… Il ne voulait pas vivre cela le jour de son mariage et il souhaitait encore moins imaginer avec quelle incommodité ils célèbreraient les Noëls, les anniversaires et autres fêtes qui suivraient.

Il avait donc profité d'une visite amicale chez les Nara pour demander conseil à l'informaticien. Leur amitié datait du lycée. Naruto avait dû suivre des cours de rattrapage et le Nara avait été ─ contre son gré ─ son professeur de soutien. Si leur entente avait débuté sur une simple obligation de leur part, un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Naruto estimait Shikamaru presque autant que Sasuke, comme un frère. Et il savait l'affection réciproque.

Et après s'être confié, celui-ci lui avait simplement conseillé de rester lui-même et d'être parfaitement honnête sur ses sentiments et ses intentions. Cela lui avait paru une mauvaise idée sur le coup ─ étant donné que c'était justement celui qu'il était que Hiashi désapprouvait ─, mais la plaidoirie de Shikamaru l'avait mis en confiance. Cependant, les minutes qui s'écoulaient ébranlaient cette assurance.

Il sursauta quand la secrétaire l'appela. Puis il se leva en expirant profondément et suivit la jeune femme souriante en foulant la moquette grise. Elle alla jusqu'à l'annoncer devant son patron avant de les laisser seuls. Naruto se racla la gorge, salua poliment son beau-père et vint prendre place devant lui en se retenant de frotter ses mains à son pantalon. _« __Ça va bien se passer __»_ s'encouragea-t-il intérieurement.

Assis avec prestance contre le cuir de son assise, Hiashi détaillait l'accoutrement inapproprié de ce que sa fille aînée lui imposait comme prétendant. Il portait un jean, une chemise bleu marine flottait par-dessus et des baskets d'un orange criard terminaient le tableau. Hiashi avait toujours jaugé ses vis-à-vis dès le premier coup d'œil et celui qu'il avait porté sur ce Naruto Uzumaki cinq ans plus tôt n'avait pas changé. Ce jeune homme n'apporterait rien de bon à Hinata, il en était certain.

─ Je suis un homme occupé, Uzumaki, commença-t-il avec son habituelle fermeté. Je vous prierai de faire court.

Naruto sentit l'irritabilité se mêler à sa nervosité. Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda par intermittence son beau-père. _« __Court __»_ se répéta-t-il. Il allait donc être bref.

─ Je souhaite épouser Hinata.

Si Hiashi fut étonné, il ne montra qu'un visage impassible. Cependant, il ne répliqua pas et Naruto saisit l'opportunité d'agrémenter sa déclaration.

─ Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas-

─ Je ne vous donnerai pas mon approbation, ça ne sert à rien d'user votre salive, le coupa Hiashi du même ton ferme.

La colère de Naruto empiéta quelque peu sur son humeur, le faisant plisser des sourcils. Le faciès sérieux et le ton froid, il en demanda la raison.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Parce que vous n'avez jamais été et ne serez jamais capable d'offrir un avenir correct à ma fille.

─ Parce que je ne suis pas né ans une famille riche ? s'irrita-t-il, affrontant le regard d'Hiashi. Parce que mon métier vous déplaît ? Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, Monsieur Hyûga, mais mon gagne-pain est bien plus important que le vôtre, même s'il rapporte moins.

Il se leva sur ces mots, persuadé qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, Hiashi ne l'approuverait pas. Les propos de Sasuke et Shikamaru tournant en boucle dans son esprit, il se résigna à ne plus attendre la moindre sympathie. Que son beau-père le veuille ou non, il épouserait Hinata. À peine fit-il deux pas que la voix sèche du Hyûga résonna, le stoppant dans son départ :

─ Elle n'est pas nécessiteuse, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Naruto tourna son regard sur lui, la colère lisible dans ses yeux bleus. Néanmoins, il l'écouta attentivement.

─ Votre naissance et votre faible revenu n'entrent guère en considération, Uzumaki. Ce ne sont pas le cas des tâches qui parsèment votre parcours de vie. Elles confirment ce que j'ai su le jour même où Hinata vous a présenté.

─ C'est-à-dire ? réclama-t-il en serrant les dents, imaginant ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Hiashi prit le temps d'inspirer profondément. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'expliquer à ce jeune homme les raisons de son désaccord, le jugeant inapte à les comprendre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait négliger que sa fille possédait de réels sentiments pour lui. L'enfant sage, réservée et timide qu'était son aînée faisait preuve d'une sincère détermination parfois. En vingt-quatre ans, elle lui avait tenu tête à deux reprises : pour son choix de carrière et pour sa vie sentimentale. Il savait qu'avec ou sans son approbation, elle épouserait l'homme sur lequel il braquait un regard perçant.

─ Déscolarisation, vol, drogue, violence…, énuméra-t-il avec neutralité. Vous avez éprouvé votre mère avant même d'entrer au lycée. Vous êtes impulsif, bruta-

─ J'étais.

─ La violence ne quitte jamais un homme qui y a goûté, répliqua-t-il, plissant les sourcils. Un jour, vous lèverez la main sur-

─ Vous avez tort de penser ça, coupa de nouveau sèchement Naruto, un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres. Je vous respecte Monsieur Hyûga, et je sais que derrière vos grands airs se cache un père qui veut simplement le bonheur de sa fille. Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, sinon vous sauriez que vous avez devant vous un homme qui partage le même souhait.

Les poings serrés par la colère, il fusilla son beau-père tout le long de sa tirade. Puis il tourna les talons et quitta définitivement le bureau. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser ainsi, sans même avoir fait semblant d'apprendre à le connaître ? Il n'était pas fier de son passé, mais Hiashi oubliait une chose : ce n'était plus son présent et encore moins son futur. Il n'était plus ce gamin malheureux, esseulé et en colère qu'il avait été, Hinata avait tout changé.

D'un pas pressé, il entra dans l'ascenseur sans prêter attention à quiconque et appuya abruptement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il tenta de faire abstraction des propos de son beau-père durant la descente. Il chercha à se convaincre qu'il se fichait de l'opinion de Hiashi, comme lui soutenait Sasuke et assurait Hinata. Cependant, c'était loin d'être facile. La sonnerie retentit pour la troisième fois et les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Naruto quitta promptement la cabine pour traverser le hall expansif.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne les portes vitrées, son téléphone portable sonna. S'en saisissant, il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le numéro et décrocha. Tentant de comprendre la situation de son protégé à travers les larmes de sa mère, il accéléra le pas. Il rassura son interlocutrice comme il le put, lui promettant qu'il savait où trouver son fils et qu'il lui ramenait au plus vite. Il raccrocha au moment où il déverrouillait sa voiture, s'autorisant un soupir.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Hinata n'avait aucun devoir à corriger et les conseils de classe étaient passés. Elle avait donc longuement tourné en rond chez elle, puis elle avait fait un brin de ménage. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait cessé de penser au lendemain, à son rendez-vous avec sa cadette. Alors, elle s'était installée sur son lit et s'était laissée distraire par la lecture de son livre actuel.

Elle avait prévenu Sakura que leur petit tête-à-tête du jeudi serait reporté, puis elle avait appelé Temari, ayant besoin d'être encouragée. Quand Hanabi avait répondu à son message ─ acceptant avec joie sa proposition ─, elle s'était gorgée de détermination pour percer l'abcès, s'ouvrir à sa sœur. Mais ce sentiment s'était amenuisé au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Son roman l'empêchait de cogiter inutilement.

La vibration de son téléphone portable sur le bois du chevet la fit perdre sa phrase. Elle regarda l'écran tactile et s'en saisit pour lire le texto de Naruto. Il l'avertissait qu'il allait chercher un des adolescents dont il s'occupait, prévoyant son retard. Elle grimaça, compatissant, puis lui rédigea son soutien avant de reprendre sa lecture, cherchant sa ligne durant une seconde.

Elle revint où elle s'était arrêtée, sans réellement suivre la scène. L'empêchement de son copain lui trottait dans la tête. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans un passage érotique. Son esprit la fit immédiatement se glisser dans la peau de Miss Calidi, remplaçant Monsieur Salax par Naruto. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, séduite par la réaction masculine lorsque la femme fit errer ses lèvres jusqu'à son intimité. Son bas-ventre se contracta. Malgré sa concentration pour s'abreuver des descriptions ─ en vue de reproduire l'acte ─, elle ne put ignorer son corps.

Elle serra souvent les cuisses, frissonna à chaque gémissement relaté, eut quelques bouffées de chaleur et une multitude de papillons dans le ventre. Elle était excitée et quelque chose en elle désirait assouvir son envie. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais cela guida sa main libre vers son legging, pour s'y engouffrer. Elle sentit le tissu satiné de sa lingerie et en passa la barrière. Ses doigts rencontrèrent rapidement un point sensible, l'électrisant très brièvement.

Les jambes légèrement repliées, elle alla instinctivement humidifier ses phalanges. Elle relut deux fois la même phrase tant son degré élevé d'excitation la troubla. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que nécessaire lorsqu'elle revint sur son clitoris, provoquant de nouveau cette petite décharge qui remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Elle perdit le fil des mots, abaissa ses paupières et soupira en laissant son bras tomber sur les couvertures.

Elle ne maîtrisait pas réellement le lent va-et-vient de ses majeur et index, répondant à un simple besoin primitif qu'elle s'était tant interdit. Et c'était comme si elle savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour soulager cette chose qui bouillonnait en elle. Un long gémissement échappa à ses lèvres, que ses dents torturaient, puis un soupir lui succéda lorsque ses doigts accélérèrent le rythme.

Enfiévrée, sa deuxième main lâcha le livre pour agripper le tissu molletonné, sa respiration devint difficile et ses lèvres entrouvertes soufflèrent son bien-être sans retenue. Les paupières toujours closes, elle laissait son esprit la guider. Naruto emplissait ses pensées, jouant le rôle du protagoniste de son livre. Elle humidifia de nouveau ses doigts avant de reprendre son massage enivrant.

Le tissu souffrit d'une poigne forte lorsque quelque chose d'incroyablement intense explosa en elle telle une chaleur abondante. _« __Oui __»_ susurra-t-elle sans même en être consciente. Elle avait légèrement relevé le bassin, tenant sur la pointe des pieds, sous l'emprise d'une jouissance profonde. Un bref instant, chacun de ses muscles se crispèrent sous l'impulsion, dispersant un sentiment de béatitude qui humidifia ses pupilles closes.

Ses doigts se figèrent en même temps qu'elle, et doucement, son corps s'affaissa contre le matelas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant un peu, laissant perler une larme à chaque œil, un sourire aux lèvres. Gonflant profondément ses poumons, elle expira de la même manière, reprenant contact avec le présent. _« __C'était quoi ça __? __»_ pensa-t-elle, se sentant étrangement relaxée et joyeuse. Les propos de Tsunade l'envahirent, alors la réponse lui vint instinctivement. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

Un léger rire bienheureux la prit, puis s'amplifia alors qu'un sillon de larme marquait encore ses tempes. À l'instant, elle se fichait bien de tout ce qui lui torturait l'esprit, elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir réussi à s'offrir un tel plaisir à son troisième essai. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une question vienne l'assaillir : était-ce normal qu'elle ait ressenti une telle envie en s'imaginant offrir une fellation à Naruto ?

L'humidité de son entrejambe devint gênante, la faisant réaliser que ses doigts n'avaient ni lâché les draps ni quitté son intimité. La honte s'empara de ses joues déjà rosées et de nouvelles larmes emplirent ses yeux. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle récupéra ses mains en s'asseyant. Son regard se fit happer par le fluide qui nappait ses phalanges. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable pourtant, ce sentiment la submergeait.

Elle détourna le regard pour se lever de son lit, alla dans la salle de bain et se lava immédiatement les mains. Elle fixait la mousse de savon qui bullait à chacun de ses frottements, ne cessant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte en se répétant que Naruto assumait pleinement fantasmer lui offrir un cunnilingus. Puis soudainement, toutes ses pensées s'immobilisèrent.

Cet instant qu'elle avait partagé avec son homme lorsqu'il avait fait son exercice en même temps qu'elle l'anima. Sa propre voix résonna : _« __Comment tu commences __? __»_ et celle de Naruto suivit : _« __Je t'imagine __»_. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mit soudainement à espérer ressentir la même excitation avec son homme.

Ses dents attaquèrent sa lèvre inférieure et ses sourcils se plissèrent. Concentrée, elle fit l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle aimerait réaliser et de tout ce qui l'apeurait. Elle n'ignorait pas que sa plus grande crainte ne s'effacerait pas aussi vite qu'elle le désirait. Malgré ses efforts et les conseils de Kurenaï-_sensei_, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre confiance en elle. Son corps ne parvenait pas à trouver grâce, à ses yeux.

Par contre, elle avait l'impression d'apprendre à accepter ses désirs. Elle n'était plus aussi gênée lorsqu'elle gémissait, elle apprenait à voir que cela plaisait à son homme. Et puis, les pratiques du coach l'aidaient doucement à se découvrir, elle venait même d'en jouir pleinement ! Simplement parce qu'elle avait répondu à la demande de son corps. Elle se sourit, si elle voulait vivre cela avec Naruto, elle devait laisser libre-court au désir.

Elle se détourna de son reflet en pensant à l'exercice que le coach Jiraiya avait préconisé pour son copain. En se déshabillant, elle se lança dans l'idée de tenter l'expérience une fois qu'il aurait les yeux bandés. Mais rapidement, sa crainte qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler son éjaculation la fit hésiter.

─ Hina ?

Elle se stabilisa de stupeur en entendant la voix de son homme dans le couloir, et après deux secondes de flottement, elle se précipita pour s'envelopper dans quelque chose. Naruto entra dans la salle de bain presque aussitôt. Ses yeux bleus, ornés de sourcils plissés, firent un constat simple en balayant le lino envahi de vêtements : elle était nue sous son peignoir. Ceci lui fit oblitérer autant sa brève altercation avec Hiashi que la remontrance qu'il avait offerte à son protégé.

Hinata vit le regard bleuté changer en revenant sur elle, et comme chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, son bas-ventre la chatouilla. Il détourna rapidement les yeux en lui demandant si elle comptait prendre une douche. Elle répondit négativement en secouant doucement la tête, quand bien même c'était la raison de sa présence dans la salle de bain.

─ _Okay_, j'vais en prendre une, annonça-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Habituellement, elle aurait acquiescé avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser tranquille. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Tenant les pans de son peignoir contre elle, ses pupilles nacrées scrutèrent les mouvements de Naruto. Son esprit s'égarait sur le délicieux bien-être qu'elle s'était administré quelques minutes plus tôt, y incorporant son homme.

─ Ça n'va pas ? s'assura-t-il en la voyant figée sur lui.

─ Si, si, se reprit-elle avant de se racler la gorge. Tu…, ça s'est bien passé avec ton protégé ?

Il soupira en retirant son pantalon, puis il lui expliqua très brièvement la situation, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Restant en caleçon, il s'amusa de constater qu'elle le reluquait sans pudeur. Il balaya donc son résumé professionnel pour afficher un sourire taquin en la questionnant :

─ Pourquoi t'es toute nue si tu n'allais pas prendre de douche ? T'as fait ton exercice ?

─ Hm, approuva-t-elle, rougissante.

─ Alors ?

L'intérêt qu'il témoigna la gêna alors que de nouveaux papillons dansaient la samba dans son bas-ventre. Et puis l'entrave qui la maintenait encore immobile s'évanouit. Elle s'approcha de Naruto jusqu'à se coller à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser, et tendit la main pour atteindre l'interrupteur et éteindre la lumière.

Naruto en fut surpris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui saisir la taille et de répondre à son baiser. Même s'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait durant la réalisation de son exercice pour qu'elle soit si entreprenante. Entre deux baisers, il susurra son prénom, prêt à la questionner dans ce sens, mais elle le devança :

─ J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-elle, le déroutant.

Elle se délesta de son peignoir, le laissant tomber au sol, et ferma la porte restée entrouverte d'un geste distrait. Plongés dans la pénombre, ils s'habituèrent doucement au manque de luminosité.

─ Là ? Dans la salle de bain ? s'assura-t-il, abasourdi et gagné par l'excitation.

─ Oui, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Naruto n'attendit pas pour répondre favorablement à ses attentes. Il était stupéfié qu'elle n'exige pas la chambre et impressionné qu'elle engage les choses, car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi. D'autant plus excité par sa prise d'initiative, il la fit reculer jusqu'à la machine à laver, puis il la porta pour l'y asseoir, dévorant sa gorge. Elle tira sur l'élastique de son boxer, le laissant aisément comprendre qu'il devait le retirer au plus vite.

─ Putain Hina, murmura-t-il en se débarrassant du bout de tissu.

─ Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Tsunade-_sensei_ sur le désir brûlant ? demanda-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

─ Ouais…

Elle saisit ses lèvres à sa réponse, le laissant deviner que c'était exactement ce qui l'animait en cet instant. Alors Naruto ne chercha pas plus d'explication, se contentant d'assouvir l'envie qu'elle témoignait et dont elle l'avait contaminé. Elle ne fit aucune grimace lorsqu'il la pénétra, ne ressentant rien de plus qu'un bien-être lui rappelant celui qu'elle s'était offert plus tôt et qu'elle partageait enfin avec celui qu'elle aimait.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_16/01/2020_


	11. Chapter 11

_Évite les jets de tomate et se fait toute petite pour s'excuser de son manque de publication T-T _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais mon déménagement a pris un temps fou, l'emménagement aussi, et le confinement est venu en ajouter une couche ! Je suis overbookée en ce moment, à jouer la prof à domicile, alors je ne peux pas garantir une publication constante, mais je ne vous abandonne pas, promis ;)_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta **Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : En famille**

Attentive à la route, Hinata essayait vainement de ne pas penser à l'élan de courage qu'elle avait eu la veille. Si encore ce culot n'avait pas été éphémère, peut-être en aurait-elle été fière ? Malheureusement, lorsque le plaisir avait quitté son corps et son esprit, le ridicule était venu l'envahir. Elle s'était sentie honteuse à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sa réaction avait d'ailleurs inquiété Naruto, de quoi la faire culpabiliser.

Évidemment, il avait cherché à la rassurer. Même sans qu'il n'ait à le lui préciser, elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait surpris, comme elle n'ignorait pas l'avoir ravi en se montrant ainsi entreprenante. Et elle s'en serait réjouie si le ridicule ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

Pour une fois où elle avait accepté et assouvi l'envie qui avait bouillonné en elle, il fallait qu'elle gâche tout à cause des fichus complexes qui ne cessaient de la hanter ! _« __Qui pleure de honte après avoir fait l'amour __? __»,_ se gronda-t-elle intérieurement de manière redondante. Elle jugeait sa réaction complètement stupide et une petite voix mesquine lui susurrait que Naruto l'avait trouvée idiote.

Se stationnant devant les ateliers Byakugan, Hinata chassa ses réflexions pessimistes en soupirant fortement. Les paupières closes, elle contredit le commentaire faussé que son subconscient lui soufflait : _« __Non, il ne t'a pas trouvée idiote __»_. Elle s'en persuada en se remémorant la compréhension dont son copain faisait preuve et ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut plutôt convaincue.

Elle descendit ensuite de sa voiture et se focalisa sur son rendez-vous avec sa cadette en entrant dans le bâtiment. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. L'odeur fruitée qui émanait des bougies lui rappela instantanément sa mère. Petite, elle avait passé des heures dans cet atelier, à admirer les créations de l'équipe Byakugan dont Yûki faisait partie, à jouer les mannequins quand elle lui confectionnait ses robes, à l'écouter fredonner quand elle dessinait des modèles…

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les tissus accrochés sur des cintres, en avançant doucement. Des pas précipités firent disparaître cet instant nostalgique, attirant son regard nacré. Il se posa sur une des couturières de l'entreprise, qui sourit et ralentit en l'apercevant.

─ Oh ! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hyûga, votre sœur est devant les miroirs. Je vous laisse la rejoindre, ajouta-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

─ Bonjour à vous aussi, sourit-elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Elle reprit son avancée et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. En gagnant la salle des essayages, elle se dit que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue dans ces locaux. Elle sourit tendrement en découvrant Hanabi debout sur le marchepied, les bras à la verticale et le regard braqué sur les trois miroirs devant elle, pendant qu'une autre styliste épinglait le tissu l'habillant.

Le vêtement qu'elle revêtait n'était à l'évidence pas terminé, pourtant Hinata avait une idée bien distincte de la création. Il faut dire que même si son cursus scolaire, puis professionnel, n'avait aucun lien avec la couture, sa défunte mère l'avait inculquée plus que nécessaire. Elle visualisait donc aisément la robe de bal que portait sa sœur, trouvant le décolleté un peu trop plongeant.

─ Hinata ! s'exclama joyeusement le mannequin en regardant le reflet de celle-ci dans le miroir.

─ Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hyûga, ajouta l'employée d'un sourire.

─ Bonjour à vous deux.

La styliste ayant croisé l'aînée des filles Hyûga revint à cet instant, apportant une brique de jus d'orange à l'effigie qui s'empressa de s'en rafraîchir.

─ Nous terminons l'ourlet, Hanabi, clama-t-elle d'un regard vers sa collègue. Vous aurez ensuite une petite heure devant vous, le temps qu'on finalise les coutures. Cette robe doit être prête pour le défilé de samedi !

Hinata vit sa cadette soupirer en acquiesçant, ce qui l'amusa. Préférant ne pas les déranger durant les finitions, elle décida de patienter en admirant les quelques créations éparpillées dans la pièce, qu'elles soient sur cintres ou seulement dessinées et épinglées aux murs. Elle entendait les voix des trois autres femmes, mais n'y prêtait que peu d'attention.

Puis après quelques minutes, les stylistes annoncèrent la pause, attirant l'attention de l'aînée des filles Hyûga.

Hinata fut alors accaparée par le corps qui se faisait libérer du tissu. Elle envia immédiatement la petite poitrine de sa sœur, qui se maintenait divinement même dépourvue de soutien-gorge. Puis sa ligne svelte et élancée, ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes galbées. Vêtue uniquement d'un tanga, la silhouette qu'elle observait était cruellement parfaite à ses yeux.

Hanabi fixait le reflet de son aînée dans le miroir, fronçant les sourcils en percevant son trouble au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait déshabiller. Alors dès que les couturières la délestèrent entièrement des fripes, elle s'empressa de descendre du marchepied pour se couvrir d'un des peignoirs prévus pour les mannequins. Elle n'eut pas à demander aux stylistes de les laisser seules, elles le firent instinctivement.

─ Qu'a-t-il de spécial le défilé de samedi ? questionna Hinata pour se donner contenance.

─ On va à Tokyo pour présenter la nouvelle collection, l'informa-t-elle en la rejoignant sur le banc, où elle s'installa en tailleur.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le regard perdu sur un détail du parquet vieilli. Son courage de la veille l'avait tellement accaparée qu'elle en avait oublié sa nervosité due à ce tête-à-tête. Néanmoins, maintenant que sa cadette était assise juste à côté d'elle, l'anxiété revenait. Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir aborder son complexe d'infériorité.

Jouant avec les bords de la ceinture du peignoir, Hanabi respecta le mutisme de son aînée durant le temps qu'il lui fallut pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elles n'avaient jamais été complices toutes les deux et cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues. Cependant, un sujet lui trottait en tête depuis un moment, et dans le passé, seule Hinata avait su la conseiller. Alors après hésitation, elle se lança :

─ Samedi sera probablement mon dernier défilé.

─ Quoi ?! s'étonna Hinata en rivant brusquement son attention sur elle.

Hanabi lui offrit un sourire rayonnant qui contrastait avec l'annonce qu'elle venait de formuler.

─ Papa ne le sait pas encore, mais je voudrais arrêter le mannequinat.

Hinata cligna des paupières, complètement abasourdie. Hanabi n'avait jamais montré la moindre réticence à suivre cette voie et elle imaginait déjà la réaction qu'aurait Hiashi en apprenant que sa chère petite fille souhaitait abandonner l'entreprise. L'inquiétude la gagna en songeant au sermon qu'elle allait certainement subir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en toucher un mot quand elle se fit devancer :

─ Je veux mon diplôme, mais depuis que je suis l'effigie, je n'ai fait que louper les cours ! Je vais devoir recommencer mon année, rit-elle amèrement.

─ Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais faire, avoua-t-elle avec surprise.

─ C'était juste pour faire plaisir à papa.

Le ton qu'employa Hanabi accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules permit à Hinata de saisir qu'elle appréhendait sa décision, ou sa confrontation à leur père. Oubliant complètement le sujet qu'elle comptait aborder, elle se glissa instinctivement dans son rôle d'aînée. Elle fit fleurir un sourire de compréhension sur ses lèvres et lui saisit les mains pour attirer son attention, récoltant son regard nacré.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire dans ce cas ?

─ Suivre les traces de maman, sourit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai récupéré tous ses carnets de dessins et j'ai même repris quelques-uns de ses croquis. Tu savais qu'elle voulait créer une ligne de vêtement accessible à tous ?

─ Je l'ignorais ! avoua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

─ Je voudrais donner vie à ce projet, s'enthousiasma Hanabi. Si j'arrive à convaincre papa…

Son sourire se fana à cette précision alors Hinata se remua expressément les méninges dans le but de l'aider. Contrairement à sa sœur, qui craignait toujours leur père, elle avait réussi à se détacher de l'avis paternel pour faire ses propres choix. Elle lui conseilla donc d'en faire autant, d'imposer ses convenances en appuyant sur le fait qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

─ Il va te bouder pendant quelque temps, ajouta-t-elle en se remémorant un souvenir de ces instants. Il te contredira, et il aura de bons arguments, ne te fais pas avoir !

Hanabi rit mutinement lorsqu'elle leva l'index en fronçant les sourcils, et hocha la tête. Elle enregistrait bien les conseils, soulagée de constater que cette année écoulée sans qu'elles n'aient pu se voir n'ait pas changé leur relation. Elles se connaissaient peut-être peu et n'avaient jamais vraiment été complices, mais elles étaient des sœurs.

─ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, termina-t-elle d'un sourire tendre. Il finira par accepter ton choix de carrière. Il travaille avec des stylistes à ce que je sache ! Évite seulement de parler de maman et tout ira bien.

Instinctivement, Hinata caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, qui lui souriait. Un silence agréable accompagna le remerciement muet d'Hanabi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et se mette à errer dans la salle en décrivant les études qu'il lui fallait entreprendre. Puis elle continua en planifiant la suite de son diplôme, lançant ce projet qu'elle souhaitait poursuivre.

Hinata l'écoutait attentivement, l'observant imaginer son avenir avec des yeux pétillants de joie et un sourire resplendissant. Avec amusement, elle accepta de l'aider pour l'inscription à l'Université. Cependant, elle perdit sa gaieté quand elle lui demanda d'être son modèle pour finaliser les créations.

─ Je ne suis pas…, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, un rictus nerveux au coin des lèvres. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé au collège, mais Tenten pourrait jouer les mannequins ?!

─ Non, c'est toi que je veux comme modèle, insista-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

─ Pourquoi ?!

Hanabi plissa les sourcils : pourquoi sa sœur semblait-elle paniquer ?

─ Parce que tu étais le modèle de maman comme tu es le mien, sourit-elle affectueusement. Je t'ai toujours trouvé vraiment belle, et tout te va !

─ Non, certains vêtements-

─ Tous les styles te vont Hinata, affirma Hanabi en la coupant. Même en tenue de sport t'es jolie ! Et je veux créer une ligne de vêtements pour les femmes de tous les jours, des femmes comme toi, pas comme moi.

─ Mais…, hésita-t-elle, se frottant nerveusement les doigts.

Hanabi percevait l'angoisse de son aînée, sans être capable de comprendre pourquoi. Elle revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui proposa d'y réfléchir, prétextant qu'elle ne commencerait ses créations qu'en ayant intégré l'Université.

Hinata accepta promptement d'y songer, toujours autant agitée, pour clore le sujet. Elle fut soulagée en voyant réapparaître les stylistes et se servit de la reprise des essayages pour prendre congé. Elle embrassa sa sœur et salua poliment les deux femmes avant de les quitter d'un pas précipité. Elle ignorait que dans son dos, Hanabi l'avait vu fuir.

* * *

… OoO…

* * *

Sakura avait troqué son rendez-vous habituel du jeudi après-midi par une excursion à l'improviste chez ses parents. Elle s'y rendait rarement depuis son entrée en faculté, n'appréciant pas les petites réflexions de son père. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'une pause dans ses révisions. Hinata n'étant pas disponible, Sasuke étant au bureau, Naruto passant la journée au tribunal et ses amies de la fac étant actuellement proscrites, c'était l'occasion d'aller les visiter.

Ne voulant bloquer aucune place de stationnement aux potentiels clients de ses parents, elle se gara à quelques rues et rejoignit la boulangerie Haruno à pied. Elle s'y présenta en terminant la file d'attente et s'amusa à constater que sa mère ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle commanda une viennoiserie. Affichant un immense sourire, Mekubi fit le tour des vitrines pour prendre sa fille unique dans ses bras.

─ Ma chérie…, ronronna-t-elle en l'étreignant. Kizashi, viens là !

─ Quoi ? cria une voix depuis l'arrière-boutique.

─ Mais viens là, je te dis ! Sakura est venue nous rendre visite.

L'étudiante quitta les bras maternels et vit son père les rejoindre en s'essuyant les mains pleines de farine sur son tablier tâché. Lorsque Kizashi aperçut son enfant, il zieuta à travers la devanture de la boulangerie tout en s'avançant vers les deux femmes de sa vie.

─ Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? réclama-t-il, faisant soupirer la rose.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi, papa, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire crispé. Et non, il travaille, là, il ne pouvait pas venir.

─ Tu le verras une prochaine fois, ferme donc la boutique, réprimanda Mekubi en fusillant son époux des yeux. Viens ma chérie, allons boire un thé. Prends quelques douceurs si tu veux.

Sakura ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle choisit plusieurs pâtisseries qui lui donnaient envie avant de suivre sa mère. Elles traversèrent l'arrière-boutique puis montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au petit appartement où la future pédiatre avait grandi. Avec nostalgie, elle admira les portraits de famille qui habillaient le mur blanc du couloir, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine identique à son enfance, pendant que Mekubi lui demandait des nouvelles de ses études en préparant leur boisson.

Sakura avait quitté le nid familial lors de son entrée en faculté, ayant emménagé sur le campus grâce à la bourse qu'elle avait obtenue. Sa mère l'avait poussée vers son objectif, disant qu'elle lui souhaitait un meilleur avenir que le leur. Son père n'avait pas témoigné autant d'intérêt. Bien que fier de son parcours scolaire exemplaire, il avait toujours soutenu que des études de médecine grappilleraient sa jeunesse.

Elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi il tenait un tel discours, car les cours avaient tendance à ne lui laisser que peu de temps libre. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas fait dévier de son but ni empêchée d'avoir une vie sociale. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait rendre visite à ses parents que trop rarement, elle s'en contentait et avait même trouvé un certain confort à ne plus être constamment chaperonnée.

Kizashi entra dans la cuisine au moment où Sakura avertissait Mekubi que ses prochains partiels étaient dans une dizaine de jours. S'installant à table après s'être servi un café serré, il laissa son épouse encourager leur fille, puis s'immisça dans la conversation en passant du coq à l'âne :

─ Tout se passe bien au travail, pour Sasuke ? Il t'a demandé en mariage, ça y est ?

Instantanément, Sakura soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, déjà fatiguée de ses répliques, pendant que sa mère le sermonnait. C'était chaque fois pareille, toujours la même question, et cela l'énervait depuis trop longtemps. Elle aurait aimé que son père s'intéresse réellement à son couple sans prêter attention aux restes. Qu'il voit plus loin que le « bon parti » qu'était son copain, selon ses critères.

─ Oui, clama-t-elle, coupant Madame Haruno.

Elle obtint le regard surpris de ses deux parents et leur offrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crispé en fixant spécifiquement son paternel.

─ Il me l'a déjà demandé, mais j'ai refusé, avoua-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

─ Refusé… ? s'étonna Mekubi.

─ M'enfin… ! s'indigna Kizashi en même temps, balançant un bras d'indignation. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte-

─ De la chance que j'ai ? termina-t-elle à sa place, offensive. Est-ce que je suis consciente que c'n'est pas demain la vieille que je trouverai un si bon parti ? Oui papa, je t'assure que je l'sais.

Un silence gorgé de tension envahit la cuisine aménagée de la famille Haruno. Mekubi jonglait entre son mari et sa fille, ne sachant lequel des deux allait s'emporter en premier et craignant un esclandre.

─ Idiote ! se braqua Kizashi en se levant brusquement.

La chaise émit un bruit désagréable sur le carrelage crème, laissant Sakura de marbre alors que sa mère sursautait. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et garda son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce en bougonnant dans sa moustache. Ensuite, elle soupira pour évacuer la tension avant de rassurer Mekubi d'une caresse sur le dos de sa main.

─ Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta néanmoins celle-ci, les sourcils plissés.

─ Il m'énerve, révéla-t-elle, tête baissée et grimace à l'appui. Sasuke n'est pas qu'un portefeuille !

Madame Haruno se pinça les lèvres de compassion. Elle partageait son avis, trouvant que son époux abusait grandement en donnant plus d'importance au confort matériel qu'aux sentiments de leur unique enfant. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui faire entendre raison, sans succès. Alors, ne sachant quoi dire, elle revint sur son inquiétude première.

─ D'habitude tu laisses couler, là, tu as élevé la voix sur ton père. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Sasuke ? C'est pour ça que t'as refusé sa demande ? enchaîna-t-elle, déridant sa fille.

─ Non, maman, sourit-elle en saisissant sa tasse pour admirer le liquide ambré. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit non, j'veux juste finir mes études avant. Je n'veux pas être dépendante de lui, c'est déjà assez gênant qu'il paye seul le loyer. Mais on en parlait y a quelques mois, il a avalé la pilule depuis !

─ Donc tout va bien entre vous ?

Sakura répondit positivement d'un grand sourire qui ne réussit néanmoins pas à rassurer Mekubi. Celle-ci vérifia que son époux avait bien déserté l'appartement avant de se reconcentrer sur sa fille.

─ Je vais te dire ma chérie, pour combler ton homme, tu dois remplir son estomac et prendre soin de votre couche, préconisa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

─ « Prendre soin de notre couche » ? répéta Sakura, sceptique.

─ Lui tenir chaud sous la couette, formula-t-elle différemment, persuadée que la rose n'avait pas compris.

Cependant, Sakura avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu de sa mère et était assez étonnée qu'elle dise cela. Mekubi n'avait jamais été très confidente sur le sujet, au point où Sakura avait appris ce que sont des menstruations grâce aux cours d'éducation sexuelle dispensés au collège. Alors l'entendre suggérer qu'elle devait combler sexuellement son copain la stupéfiait.

─ Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? s'amusa-t-elle, faisant dévier le regard de sa mère qui semblait gênée.

─ C'est un conseil comme un autre, t'en fait ce que tu veux, marmonna Mekubi, rougissante.

Sakura en fut attendrie et se lança dans une conversation ouverte, ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Malgré sa gêne, Mekubi se confia avec retenue, lui apprenant qu'elle avait toujours voulu aborder la sexualité avec elle sans jamais savoir comment s'y prendre.

─ Ta grand-mère ne m'a pas appris toutes ces choses, à l'époque, c'était tabou, poursuivit-elle en trifouillant le torchon. Le jour où elle a su que j'étais réglée, j'ai reçu une gifle avant qu'elle m'expli-

─ Une gifle ? Pourquoi ?

─ C'était la tradition, sourit-elle au faciès choqué de Sakura. Mes sœurs y ont eu le droit elles aussi. Cette gifle est censée conjurer le mauvais sort, célébrer le passage à l'âge adulte.

─ Quel mauvais sort ?

─ Eh bien ma chérie, il me semble que je t'aie transmis les croyances de notre famille !

─ Ah oui, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Les femmes sont impures, j'avais oublié !

─ Ne te moque pas, gronda Mekubi.

─ Je fais des études de médecines maman, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune malédiction derrière les menstruations. Comment peut-on considérer qu'une femme réglée soit souillée alors que c'est justement ça qui lui permettra d'enfanter ? Ça me dépasse !

Mekubi se garda de réprimander son enfant, ne pouvant l'obliger à croire en quelque chose avec laquelle elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même de ne pas avoir éduqué Sakura selon le catholicisme avec lequel elle avait été élevée. Elle balaya donc ce détail et continua de lui raconter qu'une fois qu'elle eut reçu cette gifle traditionnelle, sa mère ne lui avait plus jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit en lien avec la sexualité.

─ Tu as dû être effrayée, à ta première fois ? s'inquiéta Sakura avec compassion.

─ Oui, beaucoup, rit-elle en y repensant. La veille de notre mariage à ton père et moi, l'une de tes tantes, ma sœur aînée, m'a un peu expliqué ce qui allait se passer pour ma nuit de noces. Mais j'ai tout de même été craintive.

Amusée par ses vieux souvenirs, Mekubi relata sa pudeur de l'époque, ses craintes, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, puis l'habitude qui s'était peu à peu invitée dans sa vie intime. L'écoutant attentivement et avec une curiosité piquée au vif, Sakura comprenait dorénavant pourquoi sa mère n'avait jamais discuté de tout cela avec elle. Cela lui rappela les propos de Tsunade, qui avait bien expliqué que la sexualité féminine souffrait encore de taboues.

─ Tu crois que papa était aussi vierge que toi, à l'époque ?

─ Je ne sais pas, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

─ Je trouve ça tellement adorable quand des couples perdent leur virginité ensemble, sourit Sakura en pensant à Naruto et Hinata.

─ À mon époque, c'était habituel. Mais à votre époque à vous, les jeunes, c'est bien rare.

─ Pas si rare que ça, contredit-elle d'une moue perplexe. Tu te souviens de Naruto ?

─ Bien sûr.

─ Il était vierge avant de se mettre avec Hinata, et elle l'était, elle aussi… Ils ont perdu leur virginité ensemble.

─ Naruto s'est marié ? s'étonna Mekubi, arrachant un léger rire à sa fille.

─ Non, pas encore, mais il compte épouser Hinata.

─ Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attendu, dans ce cas ?

Sakura haussa des épaules, n'en connaissant pas la réponse.

─ Et toi ma chérie, est-ce avec Sasuke que tu as-

─ Non, la coupa-t-elle, ayant saisi la question. Il n'est pas le premier, mais j'espère bien qu'il sera le dernier.

Elle réceptionna le sourire tendre de sa mère. Et comme pour la remercier de s'être ainsi ouverte à elle sur un sujet qu'elle avait toujours évité, elle aborda sa vie intime, sans entrer dans les détails pour autant. Elle avoua à sa mère que malgré qu'il n'ait pas été le premier, Sasuke lui avait fait découvrir la sexualité dans sa globalité. Lorsqu'elle confia s'être sentie ridicule en lui offrant sa première fellation, Mekubi ne put retenir une grimace dépréciatrice qui interpella la rose.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Je ne juge pas ma chérie, tu fais ce que tu veux, débuta-t-elle, inquiétant sa fille. C'est juste que ce genre de… pratiques n'est pas traditionnel.

─ Tu veux dire le sexe oral ?

─ Hm, valida-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Ton père et moi ne faisons pas ce genre de choses. Je sais que vous, les jeunes, vous y êtes coutumiers, mais…

─ Tu trouves ça sale ? comprit Sakura.

Sakura avait dit cela en souriant, pour assurer à sa mère qu'elle ne se sentait pas jugée. Et cela était le cas, elle savait que peu importe ses choix, elle l'aimerait toujours et ne porterait aucun jugement sur elle. Cependant, la vision que Mekubi avait du sexe oral lui rappela les propos de Kin. Elle se garda donc de lui révéler qu'elle apprenait à pratiquer la sodomie.

Alors quand sa mère acquiesça à sa question, elle laissa un court silence s'égrainer, demanda un autre thé, puis changea de conversation. Elle se rassura en se répétant que tant qu'elle était heureuse avec son amoureux, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient.

_À suivre…_

* * *

25/04/2020

Réponses aux reviews^^

**Ina :** Coucou^^ Merci pour ta loooongue review, c'est un régal ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur *o* Cette fic m'est venue après une discussion entre amis sur les conflits dus au sexe dans un couple. L'idée du coaching qui s'est infiltré dans ma tête, et petit à petit, ça s'est peaufiné en cette fic^^ Mon but est vraiment de casser les préjugés sur le sexe en prenant en compte que c'est une partie importante dans une vie de couple, et que tout le monde se pose des questions, est effrayé par tel ou tel truc, a des complexes, etc… Je suis contente d'y arriver ;)

Ah ah, oui, Jiraiya était prédisposé pour ce rôle XD

J'ai choisi les couples phares de cette fic vis-à-vis des problématiques que je comptais leur donner (et en gardant un lien avec l'anime), le NaruHina et le SasuSaku correspondaient, pourtant ce sont deux couples sur lesquels je n'écris presque jamais XD Ouiiii, j'ai remarqué ce déséquilibre et je vais y remédier^^ Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant ta review ! Donc, merci ;) Je n'ai pas de préférence dans les couples, je suis même plutôt du genre à aimer les couples inhabituels XD

Wow, merci pour mon Sasuke^^ J'essaie de le garder fidèle à son profil dans le manga, mais en prenant en compte qu'il n'a pas vécu le massacre de sa famille^^ Oui, Itachi va revenir, il a un rôle important^^ Sakura est un personnage que je n'aimais pas du tout avant, mais j'ai changé d'avis dans les shippuden et j'aime bien travailler avec elle^^ J'aime beaucoup son caractère fort et fragile à la fois ;)

Hinata est mon perso favori XD sûrement parce que je m'identifie beaucoup à elle^^ Le rôle de la jeune femme complexée et apeurée par sa libido lui convenait parfaitement en plus^^ Pour ce qui est de Naruto, en effet, c'est notre Naruto^^ C'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois à l'âge adulte avec sa chérie, il a beau être un grand gamin, il a souvent des paroles sensées dans shippuden et sait faire preuve de maturité quand la situation l'exige ;)

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait attention aux fautes^^ Et c'est moi qui m'excuse pour le temps qu'a pris la suite à se faire publier T-T À bientôt^^ bisous

**Kiscool :** Coucou^^ merci pour ta review^^ Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu^^ En effet, il y a un parallèle entre les deux couples, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aies remarqué ;) C'est effectivement des problématiques qu'on peut trouver chez beaucoup de couples que je leur ai donné, pour qu'on puisse s'identifier à eux facilement. Merci beaucoup *o* À bientôt^^ bisous


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde^^ _

_J'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, ouf ! Je ne peux pas vous garantir une publication constante, mais je ne vous oublie pas^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours autant agréable de vous lire^^_

* * *

_Merci à ma bêta __**Yasei no Aijin**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Entre femmes**

Tsunade faisait face aux cinq femmes étant inscrites au stage ce trimestre. Contrairement aux cours habituels, elle n'était pas debout devant elles, mais assise à leur côté, sur les coussins moelleux, en plein milieu de la grande salle aux lumières feutrées. Elle avait emprunté le calepin de son époux, afin de prendre quelques notes. En débutant la séance, elle demanda à chacune une présentation, les enjoignant par la suite à utiliser leur prénom.

Hinata attendait ce vendredi soir depuis que la sexologue les avait prévenues qu'elles seraient sans leurs hommes. Elle avait espéré pouvoir aborder ses craintes sans bafouiller ou rougir. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait avec les quatre autres femmes et la coach, elle craignait de mentionner ses complexes. Accordant son attention à chacune de ses comparses qui se présentait, elle finit par regarder son amie.

─ Eh bien, moi c'est Sakura, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis actuellement étudiante en médecine, spécialisation en pédiatrie.

─ Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hinata, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis professeure d'histoire-géographie depuis cette année, termina-t-elle ce tour.

Sakura percevait la gêne qui envahissait la Hyûga à ses doigts qu'elle tortillait entre eux. À ses yeux, l'estime de soi qui faisait défaut à Hinata n'avait pas lieu d'être, car derrière la timidité et les complexes qui la rongeaient se cachaient une force et une détermination insoupçonnées. Leur colocation durant sa rupture avec Sasuke l'avait amenée à cette déduction.

Alors la voir ainsi apeurée par le regard des autres la faisait regretter leur rendez-vous manqué de la veille. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle était curieuse de savoir comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue de son amie avec sa cadette et impatiente de papoter avec elle, souhaitant quelques conseils. Elle lui chuchota donc discrètement à l'oreille :

─ On va se boire un truc, après ?

Hinata sourit, acceptant d'un regard pétillant. Inconsciemment, cela l'apaisa. Si elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir des réponses à ses questions, elle pourrait toujours interroger Sakura. De plus, avec leur emploi du temps, elles n'auraient pas pu se voir avant le jeudi suivant. C'est donc en oubliant son embarras qu'elle se concentra sur la sexologue.

─ Bien, sourit Tsunade. Nous allons commencer par un exercice qui a toujours réussi à briser la glace lors de ces séances. Chacune notre tour, nous allons partager une des craintes que nous avons lorsque nous sommes sous la couette. Je peux vous avouer, par exemple, que j'ai longtemps été complexée par ma jouissance. Je fais une tête épouvantable à cet instant, à croire qu'on me torture plus qu'autre chose.

Le ton léger qu'elle employa fit sourire les femmes. Au cours des nombreux trimestres de stage qu'elle avait prodigué avec son mari, Tsunade s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'en confessant ses propres angoisses et complexes sexuels, elle rassurait son auditoire, qui avait tendance à croire qu'en tant que sexologue, sa vie intime n'avait aucun défaut. Elle se mettait ainsi au même niveau qu'elles et les incitait à se révéler.

─ Ma plus grande crainte est que mon contraceptif soit inefficace. Étant donné que mon chéri est allergique au latex, je ne peux compter que sur mon implant pour ne pas tomber enceinte, entama Sakura.

─ Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps, grimaça une autre, nommée Kaiko.

─ J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre pour certaines choses, alors je préfère ne pas les faire, avoua la troisième, prénommée Emiko.

─ I-il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'effraient, bégaya Hinata en rougissant. P-pour les résumer… j'ai peur de moi.

─ Eh bien, pour ma part, j'ai peur de décevoir mon homme, termina la dernière, Akane.

Toutes souriaient aux autres, soulagées de constater qu'elles avaient chacune des craintes. Tsunade les remercia pour leur honnêteté. La glace étant visiblement brisée, elle pouvait maintenant les orienter comme elle le souhaitait pour profiter de cette séance particulière.

─ Vous pouvez avoir l'impression d'être seules, mais ce n'est pas le cas, comme vous pouvez le constater. Tout le monde a des questions, et heureusement, car sinon je serais au chômage !

Elle arracha un sourire à ses interlocutrices, puis reprit :

─ Certaines auront les mêmes interrogations que vous, d'autres en auront des différentes. Vous pouvez partager des craintes ou des envies communes, comme vous différencier sur d'autres. La sexualité est peut-être un sujet complexe, il doit être simple à aborder. Alors je vous propose de profiter de ce moment entre nous pour discuter de tout que vous souhaitez, sans jugement ni tabou. Est-ce ça vous tente ?

Elle reçut des affirmations enjouées, même la professeure Hyûga semblait moins réservée que durant les cours. Ravie de voir que son entrée en matière réussissait toujours autant à conforter son auditoire, elle leur proposa de choisir un thème pour entamer cette conversation à cœur ouvert. Elle savait que de la discussion qui allait se jouer ferait rebondir les femmes sur de nombreux sujets, ce qui allait être très enrichissant.

Un court silence suivit son invitation, puis la prénommée Kaiko fut la première à se lancer :

─ La masturbation ? suggéra-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation.

─ Oui, valida Tsunade. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

─ Personnellement, je prends plus de plaisir en me masturbant que lorsque c'est mon conjoint qui me le fait, mais je n'ose pas lui dire.

─ Je pense que c'est logique, non ? s'immisça Sakura en regardant la mentor. Je veux dire, c'est nous qui ressentons les effets, on ne va pas explorer une autre manière de s'y prendre au moment où c'est le plus jouissif ! Nos hommes, eux, y vont au _feeling_ et tentent de nous suivre.

─ En effet, approuva la sexologue. D'où l'importance de communiquer. Vous êtes à l'aise avec la masturbation ?

─ Oui, sourit-elle, parfaitement décomplexée. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, donc je comprends les craintes de certaines.

─ Êtes-vous toutes à l'aise ?

─ Non, intervint Akane. Comme vous l'avez dit dans un de vos cours, c'était tabou avant, et ça l'est encore, à vrai dire. Quand j'étais ado, je croyais que si je me masturbais, j'allais devenir une addict du sexe, une fille de joie, comme on disait à mon époque. Je remédie à ça depuis que je suis ce stage.

─ M-moi aussi, se lança timidement Hinata, soulagée de ne pas être la seule. J-je ne m'étais jamais m-masturbée avant ce stage. J-j'ai eu du mal avec l'idée parce que j'avais l'impression d'être, d'une certaine façon, infidèle à mon copain.

─ Oui, moi aussi, opina Emiko. Je me suis masturbée quand j'étais ado, mais une fois en couple, ça me paraissait déplacé.

Et le sujet était lancé. Tsunade les écouta partager leur expérience, donner leur ressenti, se rejoindre sur quelques points… tout en écrivant sur le bloc-notes de son époux. Cela l'amusa d'entendre l'étudiante Haruno déclarer que la masturbation en solitaire pouvait aussi devenir un jeu de couple comme une bonne manière d'exciter son partenaire. Elle décida donc d'intervenir en ce sens :

─ Notre amie Sakura a raison. Il n'est pas rare qu'une fois à l'aise dans notre couple, nous venions à nous masturber sans pudeur devant notre moitié. Beaucoup d'hommes avouent se sentir excités à regarder leur amie s'y adonner.

Après la révélation de Sakura, comme quoi son copain faisait partie de ces hommes, la discussion s'orienta sur l'excitation. Chacune y alla de son commentaire personnel, et très vite, Tsunade entendit les appréhensions refaire surface.

─ C'est pas toujours facile d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, confia Emiko. Des fois, je me dis que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment, et que si je vais le taquiner en lui disant que j'ai envie, je vais le déranger !

─ Pour ma part, je pense qu'il préfère justement que je le dérange, argumenta Akane.

─ Le mien aussi, sourit Sakura. Sauf s'il est sur un dossier important !

─ Mon mari dirait la même chose qu'Emiko s'il était là, ajouta Kaiko d'un air peiné. Et ça nous a beaucoup éloignés de ne plus communiquer qu'avec des phrases toutes prêtes comme « pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête » !

Elles acquiescèrent à cette excuse qu'elles avaient toutes servie à leur chéri à un moment donné ou à un autre, surtout Hinata. Elle fixait Kaiko avec compréhension et un certain soulagement. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à imposer sa pudeur à son petit ami la rassurait grandement.

─ Il est important de ne pas trouver de fausses excuses, d'autant plus que celle-ci n'est pas valable. Si vous êtes victime d'une migraine, ce sera différent, mais un simple mal de tête se guérit aisément sous la couette ! Si vous n'avez tout simplement pas envie, à ce moment-là, il vous suffit de le dire.

─ Ce n'est pas si facile, contesta Akane. Si je dis que je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour l'instant, il va insister. Après, soit je reste sur ma position et ça déclenche une prise de tête, soit je capitule, mais l'excitation va être beaucoup plus longue à venir.

Sakura hocha vivement du chef en regardant Akane. Sasuke réagissait à l'identique, ayant tendance à croire qu'il pouvait toujours la faire changer d'avis, sans prendre en considération que cette insistance détruisait d'autant plus le manque d'envie sur l'instant, voire sur une plus longue période. Son extrême expérience en la matière était la sodomie.

─ Et à part le manque d'envie dû à de la fatigue, une anxiété ou un autre phénomène que les hommes ressentent tout autant, pour quelles raisons vous excusez-vous d'avoir mal à la tête ? enquêta la sexologue, un sourcil blond arqué.

Un silence s'installa, les faisant se regarder les unes et les autres, à l'exception de Hinata qui fixait ses mains.

─ P-parce que, c'est parfois douloureux ? hésita-t-elle en se frottant nerveusement les doigts.

Relevant timidement les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir certaines acquiescer, dont Sakura. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait préciser pourquoi il lui arrivait souvent de ressentir de la douleur à la pénétration. Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent. _« __Je n'peux pas parler de ça__! __»_ se dit-elle intérieurement.

─ C'est vrai, appuya Sakura en lui offrant un hochement de tête. Des fois, je n'comprends pas pourquoi ça fait ça.

─ Oui, on est excitée, mais ça n'passe pas, ça nous arrive aussi, enchaîna Akane.

─ D'un point de vue autre que médical, cette douleur que nous avons toutes ressentie à un moment donné ou à un autre lors de la pénétration a plusieurs causes, intervint Tsunade, attirant l'attention. Il peut y avoir un manque de stimulation, une appréhension quelconque, une position inadéquate à l'alignement de nos parties intimes ou encore un sexe plus serré que la moyenne pour une femme ou plus volumineux pour un homme.

Hinata rougit violemment en sentant les émeraudes de Sakura sur elle. N'ayant jamais dit à quiconque, pas même au premier concerné, qu'elle trouvait le pénis de Naruto au-dessus de la norme, elle s'imagina tout un panel de scénario qui expliquerait ce regard qu'elle évita par gêne.

─ Ce qu'il convient de faire à ce moment-là est de communiquer cette douleur, ne pas rester silencieux en attendant que ça passe, poursuivit la coach. N'insistez pas. Proposez plus de prémices si besoin, changez de position, rigolez-en ensemble…

Tsunade n'ajouta rien de plus qu'un sourire, auxquelles elles répondirent. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la Hyûga les zieuter avec appréhension. Elle prit note d'un rendez-vous avec ce couple, pour aborder cette crainte en privé, puis elle reprit la parole en rebondissant sur ses propres mots.

─ À part cette douleur, avez-vous d'autres raisons à mentionner ?

─ Parfois, je refuse d'entrée de jeu par crainte que mon homme ne respecte pas mon non-consentement du précédent câlin, répondit Akane. L'insistance finit par rebuter, à force.

Encore une fois, Sakura opina à la réplique de la quarantenaire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter son commentaire :

─ Ça fait culpabiliser aussi.

─ J'aimerais que l'on approfondisse ce sujet, qui est très important. Avez-vous entendu parler de Mai 68 ? questionna-t-elle de façon rhétorique. Fini l'interdit religieux, la soumission des femmes et le devoir conjugal, vive le _Jouir sans entraves* _!

Le ton engagé d'une manifestante de l'époque qu'elle prit appela au rire. Et après un sourire, elle retrouva son sérieux pour expliquer que cette révolution fit effectivement évoluer la sexualité, sans pour autant libérer les femmes. Nombreuses sont celles qui, même cinquante ans après, acceptent de taire leurs envies et désirs pour favoriser ceux de leur amant.

─ Imaginez-vous qu'en 1970, notre corps était la propriété des hommes, souligna-t-elle gravement.

Toutes froncèrent leurs sourcils, conscientes que peu d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis pour que les vieux principes s'effacent définitivement aux profits de plus égaux. Tsunade insista en révélant que le devoir conjugal est resté moral au regard de la loi, donc exempté de notion de viol dans le couple, jusqu'en 1995, année à laquelle la Cour européenne des droits de l'homme a entériné le viol entre époux.

─ Cette crainte de dire non et cette culpabilité que vous ressentez viennent très souvent de cette notion d'obligeance envers son conjoint qui a tant de peine à s'effacer de nos mœurs. Comme l'instance des messieurs vient très souvent de là. Il est difficile de dire non, c'est vrai. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que lorsque le plaisir est sincèrement partagé, et non consenti par amour ou pour ne pas blesser Monsieur, c'est là que l'épanouissement sexuel est gagné.

Tsunade s'autorisa un court silence, ayant longuement parlé. Cependant ce sujet lui tenait à cœur. Et bien qu'elle ait face à elle des femmes ayant toutes passé l'adolescence, elle trouvait essentiel de leur faire part de la vision du consentement d'aujourd'hui.

─ Ce non-respect du « non » et cette crainte de refuser sont malheureusement très courants de nos jours, allant parfois jusqu'à une agression dont la victime, et même le bourreau, ne sont pas conscients.

Tsunade leur expliqua que cet irrespect des barrières de chacun était arrivé à un tel niveau, que la jeune génération se sentait dans l'obligation de savoir tout faire sexuellement parlant, sous peine d'être cataloguée de « coincée » ou « d'impuissant ». La découverte de la sexualité, se faisant bien souvent via la pornographie, ne prônait pas le respect de soi et la découverte tendre et amoureuse, mais par les mécaniques basées sur la performance. Elle appuya que les médias renforcent cette vision par les publicités, les magazines ou même la téléréalité.

─ Attention, je ne dis pas que la pornographie est mal, souleva-t-elle. Mais en regarder demande de prendre conscience que c'est scénarisé. Nous devons toujours garder à l'esprit que notre corps nous appartient à nous seul. Réaliser les désirs et les fantasmes de la personne que nous aimons se fait uniquement si nous en ressentons l'envie.

Sakura esquissa un sourire, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas être tombée dans cet irrespect dont la sexologue parlait. Les propos de Tsunade amenèrent Emiko à dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet :

─ Avec mon mari, ça nous arrive, parfois, de regarder de la pornographie et dans ces moments-là, je me rend compte que nos…, nos goûts, disons, ne sont pas les mêmes. Je veux dire, il aime bien les jeux de rôle ou les mises en scène, et j'ai du mal avec l'idée d'y calquer notre intimité.

─ Nous faisons souvent des jeux comme ça, nous, intervint Akane. Ça change des câlins habituels et il y a même des fois où ça nous permet de réaliser des fantasmes.

─ En effet, opina Tsunade avec un sourire. Les jeux de rôle dans la vie intime sont beaucoup plus fréquents qu'on le croit, et comme le dit Akane, cela casse la routine et permet la réalisation de désirs.

─ Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se sentir à l'aise avec ce genre de jeux, hésita Kaiko en se mordillant la lèvre. Et puis, certains sont assez effrayants, aussi.

─ Qu'entendez-vous par « effrayant » ? s'intéressa la quinquagénaire.

─ Euh… eh bien… rougit-elle de plus en plus. Si dans un de ces moments notre envie est d'être… attachée, par exemple, est-ce que ça signifie qu'on a des tendances à aimer être dominée ?

Tsunade avait cessé d'écrire sur le bloc-notes pour être parfaitement attentive à la conversation en cours. Chaque fois que le thème des jeux de rôle s'immisçait dans ses cours, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour poser une question similaire à celle de la prénommée Kaiko. Elle commença en leur expliquant que ces jeux nous suivent depuis l'enfance : jouer à la maîtresse, au policier et au voleur, au restaurateur, etc., et même au docteur comme étant notre première découverte de la sexualité, le fameux « touche-pipi ».

─ Nous nous y adonnons facilement lorsque nous sommes enfants, mais lorsque nous sommes sexuellement actifs, c'est parfois beaucoup plus difficile. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : de la timidité, une certaine gêne ou encore la crainte de nos propres désirs.

Les femmes hochèrent de la tête, regardant toutes la sexologue qui continua en fixant prioritairement la jeune Kaiko :

─ Pour ce qui est de votre question, il ne faut pas confondre le désir de domination avec le sadisme sexuel. Si nous prenons l'exemple d'un couple type, consentant, où l'homme est dominant et la femme soumise, nous aurons tendance à croire que le dominant contrôle l'ébat et l'impose à la soumise. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Dans cet exemple, la soumise détient un pouvoir sur son partenaire dominant, car c'est son épanouissement à elle, son plaisir, qu'il cherche à acquérir.

─ C'est quoi la différence avec le sadisme sexuel ? questionna Sakura.

─ Le sadisme sexuel est une forme de sexualité dans laquelle la douleur est assimilée au plaisir, répondit Tsunade. Nous en avons un exemple bien travaillé dans la trilogie des « _Cinquante nuances de Grey_ ». C'est une sexualité qui a des causes et des conséquences et que nous devons bien différencier de l'agressivité saine.

L'épouse de Jiraiya prit le temps d'expliquer que la saine agressivité est présente dans chaque aspect de notre vie, dont la sexualité. Elle nous permet de prendre conscience de nos capacités, de définir notre place ou encore d'utiliser notre pouvoir personnel. Approfondissant le sujet, elle précisa que cette saine agressivité avait tendance à être refoulée, car elle a été signe d'oppression chez les femmes. Elle signifia néanmoins que si la domination sexuelle devait obligatoirement faire partie des ébats, cela méritait une thérapie sexuelle afin de mieux comprendre les motifs d'un tel comportement.

─ Mais lorsque la domination sexuelle est un jeu ponctuel, une façon de tester de nouveaux horizons ou de réaliser des désirs cachés, alors qui y a-t-il de mal à cela ? continua-t-elle d'un sourire. Elle peut accroître l'intensité érotique, décupler l'excitation, aider à lâcher prise…

─ Donc, il peut être normal d'avoir envie de jouer l'esclave sexuel avec son chéri ? s'informa Sakura avec intérêt.

─ Bien sûr, sourit Tsunade. Le jeu de rôle « maître-esclave » est très courant. Beaucoup aiment jouer avec les stéréotypes comme le professeur et l'élève, le patron et sa secrétaire, le mac et sa prostituée ou encore la victime et l'agresseur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez envie de jouer la victime, par exemple, que cela signifie que vous fantasmez l'idée de vous faire violer. Les jeux de rôle doivent avant tout être un consentement mutuel or, il n'y a aucun consentement dans le viol.

Les femmes acquiescèrent et Kaiko sembla soulagée, ce que la sexologue nota d'un simple coup d'œil. Elles échangèrent alors sur les désirs des unes et des autres, pendant que Hinata les écoutait distraitement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation, mais se gorgeait des dires de chacune, comme ceux de la sexologue. Toutefois, lorsque la prénommée Emiko évoqua ses craintes de mal s'y prendre sur certaines pratiques, elle eut l'espoir de pouvoir poser sa question.

─ Il y a toujours une première fois à tout, la rassura Sakura. Je me suis sentie ridicule, moi aussi, la première fois que j'ai fait une fellation.

─ Partagez cette crainte avec votre conjoint, conseilla Tsunade à Emiko. Il est important qu'il sache pourquoi vous refusez cette pratique, ça lui permettra de vous comprendre et même de vous guider.

─ M-moi aussi, la f-fellation m'effraie, s'immisça timidement Hinata, empourprée. M-mais pas uniquement parce que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment faire. C'est surtout que j'appréhende qu'il… qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche.

Des larmes de gêne humidifiaient ses pupilles nacrées tant elle se sentait idiote. Pourtant, une part d'elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin osé poser sa question. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, aucune de ses comparses ne se moqua, bien au contraire.

─ Je comprends totalement, valida Akane en acquiesçant. Ça m'est arrivé une fois, parce que mon homme avait oublié de me prévenir. Ça m'a dégoûté et j'ai tout recraché. Les fois qui ont suivi, il mettait un préservatif, par prévention.

─ C'est une excellente idée, confirma la sexologue. Je vous conseillerai, comme pour notre amie Emiko, d'aborder cette crainte avec votre conjoint.

Hinata hocha de la tête en rendant le sourire de la sexologue. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de hausser les sourcils de surprise : elles avaient largement dépassé l'heure de séance.

─ Bien, Mesdames, nous allons nous arrêter là, car ça fait presque deux heures que nous discutons ! C'était très enrichissant en tout cas, je vous remercie.

Les cinq femmes du stage y répondirent avec un sourire enjoué, toutes étant d'accord sur le fait que la conversation avait été intéressante. Chacune se sentait moins esseulée, car, comme l'avait dit Tsunade lorsqu'elles s'étaient lancées, elles partageaient toutes des questionnements ou des doutes.

Hinata se félicitait d'avoir eu le courage de participer aux échanges et agrippa le bras de Sakura en quittant la salle. La future pédiatre lui offrit un clin d'œil et toutes deux décidèrent d'aller, comme elles avaient convenu plus tôt, se boire un verre avant de rentrer chez elles.

_À suivre…_

* * *

*« _Jouir sans entraves »_ était le slogan des femmes durant la révolution sexuelle de Mai 68, le mouvement qui visait à ce que la sexualité des femmes soit égale à celle des hommes.

* * *

24/05/2020

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ina :** Coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, j'ai publié au bon moment du coup^^ En effet, et de rien, tu avais raison pour l'équilibre alors ça aurait été bête que je n'y remédie pas !

Tout à fait, les tabous et non-dits de leur famille n'ont pas aidé les sœurs Hyûga à être complices. Et ouiiii, ça va jouer sur leur relation à toutes les deux, comme sur les complexes d'Hinata ;) Aww, merci pour Sakura ;) En effet, ça vient doucement, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne va pas tolérer très longtemps toutes ces remarques ! La suite vous dira comment ça évoluera ^^ Encore merci pour ta review^^ A bientôt ;)

**Alphaa :** Coucou, merci pour ta review^^ La suite est là ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu y prennes goût ;) A bientôt^^


	13. NDA

**Note de l'auteure !**

Coucou les loulous^^

Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir partagé la suite pour l'instant, et de ne pas pouvoir vous la partager avant un moment T-T

J'ai un planning surchargé qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour écrire, et les rares moments où je peux m'installer sur mon PC, ce n'est malheureusement pas Coach Jiraiya qui m'inspire ! À vrai dire, j'en suis au même stade que vous sur mon PC, la suite n'est pas écrite, mais j'ai tout de même mes notes pour pouvoir la continuer dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

Je vais donc mettre Coach Jiraiya « en pause », et je la reprendrais quand j'aurais enfin du temps pour elle 😉 Parce que cette fanfic me tient à cœur et que vos review m'ont énormément ravie ^^

En attendant, je vous remercie très **TRÈS** chaleureusement pour vos clics à mettre CJ en favori, vos suivis et surtout, vos commentaires. Certains d'entre vous se sont même arrêtés quelques minutes pour m'offrir un commentaire constructif, ce qui est très intéressant 😉 Je lis chacun de vos ressentis et c'est toujours hyper gratifiant *o* N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer ce qui est critiquable (dans le respect bien sûr XD), la critique négative est le meilleur tremplin vers l'amélioration 😉

Et vu que je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai vous partager la suite, je réponds au review anonyme ici :

**Ina :** Merci pour ta review 😉 Tu dois être déçue de constater que ce n'est pas la suite, et j'en suis désolée T-T

Merci, c'est effectivement ce que je recherche : instruire un minimum, sans préjugés et sans tabou^^ Je suis contente d'y parvenir, même si ce n'est pas encore parfait ah ah^^

MDR, oui, je connais cette série, je la trouve bien pensée, instructive et drôle 😉 C'est adorable de me dire que CJ est un peu ça en fanfic 😉

J'espère pouvoir reprendre CJ au plus vite et vous partager la suite ! Merci pour ton suivi et tes reviews. À bientôt, bisous ^^

**Alpha :** Merci pour ta review 😉 Désolée, ce n'est pas la suite T-T

Merci beaucoup *o* Ah ah, mes connaissances en la matière viennent de nombreuses heures de recherche sur la toile, de discussions avec des personnes de la vie de tous les jours, d'une amie plutôt calée sur le sujet et un chouilla de mon expérience perso XD Oh, tu as l'âge de ma fille ainée, alors je suis ravie de d'instruire avec humour et légèreté 😉

C'est rare qu'on lise les bio des auteurs amateurs *o* Oui, dorénavant, j'ai un compte insta, tu me trouveras avec mon pseudo sakka-sensei^^

J'espère revenir vite avec la suite 😉 À bientôt, bisous^^

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review 😉 Et merci pour ton impatience XD Ça paraît pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout aussi gratifiant 😉 Malheureusement, comme tu as pu le lire, la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite T-T Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer CJ 😉 À bientôt, bisous

Voilà les petits loups^^

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur Coach Jiraiya ! En attendant, je ne vous oublie pas et peut-être serez-vous tentés par une autre de mes fanfics 😉 À bientôt^^

Sakka


End file.
